


Throw Me In the Deep End Watch Me Drown

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: ''I know I could have saved your ashes to put into the ocean, but I wanted you to have the journey, all the way with the currents, to the open sea. And I know that when I finally get to see the waves washing on the shore, to hear them, I will feel you there.”-Ava Dellaira, Love Letters to the Dead-The sixth installment of the Avengers AU. Skye and Ward have been retired for three years now but when fate pulls them back into the life they left behind secrets are revealed and their lives are forever changed. Drifting into the plot of 'Avengers Infinity War' Skye will have to team up with the Avengers to defeat Thanos, or lose everyone she's ever loved.





	1. This Is Heaven In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> REMEBER WHEN I SAID I WAS DONE WITH THIS UNIVERSE? Apparently that was a lie. I just can't stop writing Skyeward in the Avengers AU. 
> 
> I'm super excited to insert Quake into Infinity War, you can all guess how she's going to react to Thanos. Anyway, enjoy! As always comments are welcome.

 

Snow falls quickly and soundlessly, the windows are frosted over, her breath making a pattern on the glass. Skye watches the world outside with a brand new interest, observes as it goes on without her. Because that's what it does, it goes on even when you think it can't. The world keeps spinning no matter who lives or dies, who moves away, who never comes back. It's an endless cycle. Some would call it cruel, others would say that's just how it is.

　

It's still strange even after three years of this domestic lifestyle, Skye isn't used to it. Waking up with no mission, no gun strapped to her hip no bad guys to kill. She's still adjusting, getting used to the fact that the world has gone on without Quake and she honestly didn't think it could. Skye thought New York would burn as soon as she left, that Hydra would come back worse than ever and kill everyone she loved.

　

But that's not the case. There's still news reports of her sudden disappearance on occasion, fan websites and other social cites dedicated on finding her. But they never will. Retirement is something Skye never thought she was capable of, she was too in love with the game, the rush and high of a mission to ever consider it. But now physically waking up and not having to fight for survival, it's a miracle.

　

And it's done wonders for her mental health. It's been eighty three days since Skye's last panic attack, fifteen since a nightmare, and forty seven since a flash back. Paul whom she's seeing twice a week now, says she is making excellent progress. Breathing here in her own home is easier, her hands are steadier her mind clearer than it's ever been. Skye hasn't felt this good since she was eighteen years old, a lifetime ago.

　

She will never be completely ''fixed'' or ''cured'', a fact she accepted long ago. But the person she is now versus the one she was two years ago are vastly different. The bloodlust is still there, hidden in the dark parts of her. Waiting to be unleashed, sleeping until it's time to rise. Which will happen sooner than later, if the universe has any say about it. It tends to want to the world to end often and has a group of people try to save it.

　

The Avengers to her knowledge have not been in the same room together since before she left, that breakfast at Stark Tower that Tony organized. From Nat's info they don't hate each other, but there's still tension between Tony and Steve that they thought they could get past, but in the end weren't able to. The rest of the Avengers are on speaking terms, no longer harboring any bad blood from the fight years before.

　

As for Thor and Bruce, no one has heard from either of them since Skye retired. She and Tony have searched everywhere but there's no sign of Bruce. It makes sense why they can't track Thor but unless Banner ran away to another planet, they should be able to find him. Even if he didn't want to be found, he always made a way for Skye to contact him. She's tried every back channel and old phone number they used to use, but nothing.

　

Turning away from the snow she heads into the kitchen and smiles at the freshly made coffee. She never thought she'd have a home like this, actually looking lived in and not bland. Like someone is waiting to pack up and leave, her home has character. Pictures on the mantel above the fireplace, some hang on the walls in the living room. In she and Ward's bedroom reside their wedding pictures, and the ones taken with the Avengers over the years.

　

Grabbing a mug from the pantry Skye pours coffee and rests against the counter. The view will never get old, a home that's truly her own. A space that doesn't care she's Quake, in a place where no one knows her name. Ward took her dream and made it reality, something she cherishes more than he'll ever know. Fiddling her wedding rings she leaves the kitchen to take a shower, get dressed for the day.

　

Hair freshly dried Skye shrugs on a coat from the coat rack and steps outside, shivers at the freezing winter air. Slipping on a pair of thick gloves she hears the unmistakable sound of an axe striking a target towards the back of the house. Not only did Ward give her a house, he also bought the acres and acres of land surrounding it,including the woods and all it's glory. It's the seclusion and privacy she's always wanted and never got in New York.

　

Following the noise Skye turns the corner to find her husband in a heavy coat and gloves, axe in hand, an actual tree behind him. Which he must have chopped down before she woke up and started cutting it down for firewood. The familiar sight warms her heart, the field of snow behind him, miles and miles of nothing but empty space. About a mile back lies a cabin Kebo and Grant built and finished just a few months after they moved.

　

While Ward and Kebo are best friends, they needed their own space. The cabin is rather small, just a living area a bathroom and one bedroom. But it's exactly what Kebo needs and can house whatever alcohol his little heart desires. Under the coat Skye sees a red flannel shirt peeking out, Ward wearing flannel shirts was not something Skye knew she wanted until he randomly came out wearing it one day.

　

Along with the beard he's sporting, he's really rocking the Mountain Man look these days. Skye is used to seeing him with the stubble but he hasn't had a beard since before they got married, the boy has always been handsome beyond reason, but there's just something about him with a beard. Skye just stands there staring at him as he places a chunk of wood on the block and chops it into two pieces.

　

She's not the only one who's come a long way in the past three years, Ward is a new season of his life. No longer plauged by Garrett or his family, the burden of a mission or threat of Hydra, Grant is the person he's always wanted to be. He's not the little boy his parents never wanted, not Garrett's golden boy, not the bastard who betrayed Shield, or the bad boy turned Avenger. He's just Grant, someone who's finally cleaned himself from all the dirt in his life.

　

In the eight years they've known each other Skye and Ward have been through so much pain it's a wonder they survived at all. From Skye being tortured by Hydra over and over again, to her forgetting who Ward was because of Shield, trying to kill him. To Ward leaving her, then being brain washed by Chelsea who was the secret lover of the Director of Hydra. They've fought so long and hard for this life, and it's finally paying off.

　

All that blood and death led them here, together. It's everything they've wanted and more. Ward is no longer held down by nightmares or panic attacks from the past, Chelsea is just a bad chapter in his life he's moved on from. Sure he still has the occasional bad dream of John or Christian, but for the most part Ward in the healtiest and happiest Skye has ever seen him. It's a beautiful thing. If anyone tried to take this from him, Skye would kill them.

　

Three years ago when they first moved in, things were rocky for a bit. Skye was still recovering from the portal she was sent through by Ian Quinn, who was working with General Talbot, who were both working for Senator Christian Ward. Grant's evil older brother who had Skye's team of Inhumans shut down to hurt her, because in turn it would hurt Grant. Ward struggled with the fact she met John Garrett, he spent months in constant bad dreams at night.

　

Once he didn't sleep for three days until Skye and Kebo bascically forced him. It got so bad Paul had to come down and stay in a hotel nearby just so Ward could have some sense of security, Skye and Kebo just weren't enough. Skye remembers one night was so bad Grant tried to track down Robin to send him through the portal he sent Skye. To that other timeline where she became friends with the people team Bus were before Shield fell.

　

Grant was on the verge of doing something crazy, he had wild in his eyes as he found Robin. He was fully prepared to go after him and see John again. Skye will remember how he looked and the words he said that night for as long as she lives. _''I couldn't save him in this universe Skye, but maybe in another I can''._

　

Not wanting him to leave and knowing that seeing John again would possibly destroy him, Skye snapped that if he walked out their front door, she was done she wanted a divorce. She would leave him and he'd have nothing. It was selfish and rash yes, but Ward needed something to hold onto, to thrust him back into the present. To the reality of his situation. It's like a switch went off inside him, he went from a mess to put together again.

　

The weeks that followed after that situation were spent with daily sessions with Paul for the both of them, and sleeping apart. Skye stayed with Kebo because Ward didn't want her alone in the house, while he slept in the couch in the living room. Natasha was there a lot in those days, Clint too. Eventually she and Ward worked through it and came out the other side more in love and stronger than ever. Hey no one ever said marriage was easy.

　

Ward knowing she's staring at him chops for a few more minutes before looking up, wiping the sweat from his brow. God, she will probably never get used to how beautiful he is. It's honestly not fair. Still trying to catch her breath she watches the smile take over his face, he scratches at the thick beard covering his face as he stares right back at her. Skye has grown out her hair again, it's long just like the length it was when they first met nearly ten years ago.

　

Long waves curling down her back, Skye brushes the hair over her shoulder. ''I'm really digging this Lumberjack look babe, it's hot''.

Ward laughs and sets the axe safely down before stretching his arms. ''Come here''.

Skye raises an eyebrow and glances from the axe to the firewood around him, ''why? Want to chop down my tree next?''

He bursts into laughter again, truly a wonderous sound and Skye smiles in response to it.

''I think your pick up lines have gotten worse over the years''.

''Have they though? Reeled you in didn't they?''

Skye walks into his open arms as he kisses the top of her head, ''from the second we met''.

Burying her face in his warm shirt Skye sighs in content as he wraps his arms around her, it's something she'll never get over. The feel of Grant holding her, nothing compares to it.

''Stop being romantic or I'll never leave''.

His arms tighten around her form, ''I love you. You're the only woman I'll ever love''.

''Ward''-

''It's you Skye''. He looks down at her, brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, the cool material of his watch brushing against her cheek. ''It's always been you''.

She melts, how can she not?

You would too if Grant Ward was looking at you as if the world began and ended in your eyes.

''Grant Douglas Ward such a sap, who would have guessed?''

Skye leans up and kisses him, shoves her hands in the pockets of his coat and stands on her toes.

''Only for you''. He mutters when they break for air, his eyes still closed.

Skye rubs her nose against his and takes a second to look at him, how relaxed and at peace he looks. If anyone deserves this life, it's him.

''If I'm not in the car in two minutes Tony is going to kill me''.

Ward kisses her quickly again before untangling himself from her grip, ''drive safe''.

''Don't let Kebo do anything stupid while I'm gone''.

Just as she says this Kebo steps out from the tree line beer in hand.

Ward looks back at him and then to her, ''Kebo is always doing something stupid''.

Skye blows him a kiss before backing away and heading to the SUV parked in the driveway.

　

She didn't notice before but it's already running, the heat on full blast. The driveway and small road leading up all the way to the main road has been cleared of snow so she won't have any trouble driving. That Ward, always taking care of her. Skye blows him another kiss as she's climbing into the SUV, Tony already calling as she drives away. By the time she's walking into Stark's private jet Skye blocks his number.

　

A few hours later with sunglasses and a baseball cap on, Skye is walking through a back door to Stark Tower where there's no press or civilians to see her. No one has any idea where Quake went, not even Hydra and she'd love to keep it that way. When the elevator she's greeted by the sound of the news blaring from the living room. Tony is standing in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee, the news indeed playing on a screen in both rooms.

　

Recognizing her face, Skye walks into the kitchen and hops onto the counter. It's another theory on what happened to Quake, all the places she could have gone. And is the world better off without her? That's a question she's asked herself so many times before.

　

''You know I think you're even more popular these days than you were when you were actually here''.

Skye shrugs, ''I'm going to live forever''.

Tony puts down his own tablet and throws an arm across her shoulders. ''At least stay alive until I'm long dead, it would kill me to out live you''.

''I'll try my hardest''.

''Please do. So when are you and Ward going to be done playing house?''

Skye gestures for him to hand her a mug, ''Tony we have this conversation every time I visit''.

''Natasha was wondering, it's not like I miss you or anything''.

''Yeah I'm sure that's it''.

　

They're discussing Ward when Jarvis informs Tony that Lincoln Campbell has arrived. Skye glances away from the bar a few feet away, the nerves from when she first woke up come back full force. She's amazed she hid them so well from Ward, usually he sees right through her. Palms sweaty Tony asks her again why she asked Lincoln to come here but Quake gives no answer, honestly because she doesn't want to think about it.

　

She and Lincoln have kept in touch over the years, as have her other Inhumans. Jackson went back to California and is now a published author. Yo-Yo is still in New York and is a nurse at the hospital Lincoln works at. Victoria went back to being a stay at home mom, last time they spoke her son had a Quake poster hung in his room. As for all the others who left when Ian Quinn started hunting them down, Skye hasn't heard from them since.

　

Lincoln steps out of the elevator and Skye nearly vomits. The feeling passes however whenever Natasha steps out after him, sporting a new haircut. Short, bright and blonde, but still comforting. Campbell smiles at his long time friend and Skye hugs him, he then heads into her old bedroom and says he'll be ready when she is. She's been shoving down this anxiety for days but it comes back to bite her in the ribs, Skye is shaking as Natasha pulls her in for a hug.

　

''Nice hair. Thought you were in Verona''.

''And miss this? It's like you don't even know me at all''. Natasha comments.

''Would someone like to tell me what's going on?'' Tony demands and Skye shakes her head.

''You know how I feel being left out of the loop''.

''Tony''-

''Does Ward know?''

Skye and Nat exchange a look before she says, ''yes''.

The Black Widow is an expert at lying which is why Stark narrows his eyes. ''I can't tell if you're being honest''.

''Good. That means I've still got it''.

Taking Skye's hand she leads her to the bedroom and pauses as she opens the door, ''you ready for this?''

''For my entire life to change? Nope''.

''Always so dramatic''.

''You taught me how''.

The Black Widow shakes her head, ''that was Tony''.

When the two women step into the room Lincoln is there with a box and timer in his hand.

''Ward should be here''. Skye says, feeling uncomfortable and cold, this feels wrong.

''You were the one who said it would be better if he wasn't''. Lincoln reminds her.

''I know what I said I just, this feels wrong''.

''It's not like you don't have time to call him''.

Skye sighs and glares at the box Lincoln holds out to her. ''I wish Robin were here so he could send me back in time before I had unprotected sex''.

''He can't send you to the past remember?''

Skye grabs the box and yanks out the pregnancy test, ''shut up''.

　

Locking herself in the bathroom Skye puts the test on the sink counter and glances up at the mirror. Puts her long hair in a ponytail, can see that her entire body is trembling. Ward should be here, that's all she can think about as she rips open the package and pulls out the actual test. Leans over the toliet, debates about just flushing it and pretending this is not happening, before sucking it up and taking it.

　

Yells at Lincoln to start the timer as she sets the test back on the counter and sinks to the floor. Back against the wall, tears in her eyes. These past few weeks she's just felt off, no vomiting or anything, her period is only a week late which has happened before. She just feels different, off somehow. And the other day she could have sworn she felt or heard a heart beat somewhere in the house, but she and Ward were alone.

　

The last time she thought she was pregnant run through her mind, the terrible fight her and Ward got into. Skye was dead set on getting an abortion and Ward wasn't happy about her making that decision without informing him of it first, which set off a horrible chain of events they're just now getting over all these years later. Regretting not including him in this, her brain telling her she's a selfish bitch, Skye pulls out her phone and calls Grant.

　

''Hey''.

Skye fights back tears, ''hey''.

''Kebo drank all the beer in the fridge''.

''I'm not even surprised''.

Ward pauses for a second, ''you okay?''

Damn his super spy skills, ''yeah I'm fine''.

He can tell something is off though her voice is perfectly controlled.

''Don't let Tony guilt you in trying to move back again''.

She let's out a humorless laugh, the first year they moved that's all he did.

Skye takes a deep breath and lifts up her shirt, staring at her stomach. ''How much do you love me?''

The question takes him off guard, ''Skye''-

''Like if you had to put it on a scale from one to ten, how much?''

He either thought of this line years ago and was waiting to use it or he's just a hopeless romantic because he responds seconds later with, ''sweetheart there's no scale you could use to measure how much I love you, it wouldn't be enough''.

''I hate you. I hate your face. You just had to suck me in with those dumb cheekbones and that jawline didn't you?''

He's smiling she can tell. ''And your butt, you have a cute butt''.

''Are you sure everything is okay? I can be at Stark Tower in a few hours''.

She takes a deep breath, ''I'll let you know''. Skye glances down at her stomach again, ''remember when I used to keep things from you because I thought it was protecting you?''

''Yeah''.

It was always a huge problem in their relationship.

''I thought we were over that''. Ward comments.

''Yeah I thought so too''.

Lincoln calls from the room and says the three mintues are up. With shaky legs Skye stands and wipes her sweaty free hand on her jeans.

Walking to the counte and glancing down, two pink lines seal her fate and change her life forever.

''Son of a bitch''. Is probably not the appropriate thing to say when you find out you're pregnant, but Skye finds herself yelling it anyway.

The tone of her voice does Ward in, ''Skye tell me what's going on''.

Natasha comes into the bathroom and shuts the door, taking the phone from Skye who stands frozen, staring at herself in the mirror. The shocked and fearful expression over taking her face.

''I'm sending a quin jet to pick you and your boyfriend up''.

　

Skye doesn't hear Ward's response, it's like everything in the world everything she's done no longer matters. Almost four years ago when Skye even thought she was pregnant, termination was her immediate response. But now? She's not overwhelmed with fear that Hydra is going to snatch the baby up as soon as it comes out of her. She's afraid yes because this child is going to have her, Quake, as a mother. But Grant Ward is going to be it's father and that balances the scales. Right?

　

She's old enough now and has grown as a person to fully understand and accept this, this baby was made out of love. Pure and true love, part her and part Grant. How could she not love such a thing? Surprising Natasha, Skye starts smiling. A hand to her stomach tears running down her face. Skye looks down at her belly, nothing there yet, no bump or sign that she's pregnant yet. And promises that even though the world is dark and cruel, she will do everything in her power to protect her child.

　

In the living room the news suddenly explodes with chatter as Iron Man watches the scene unfold before him. A headline pops up that a U.S. General was found dead hours earlier, he's not really paying much attention to it until a familiar name pops up. General Glenn Talbot has been murdered. Well, Skye is going to be happy about that.

　

 


	2. You're the Light, You're the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward finds out about Skye's pregnancy, as does Tony and Kebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Skye. That is all.

 

For Grant Ward's entire life he'd always felt unwanted. His family made it painfully obvious in the time he was able to think for himself and when he attempted to burn down their home as a teen. Even after John Garrett took him under his wing and trained him to be his own personal weapon, that feeling of being important to someone died. As the years went on even John made it clear that he saw Ward as nothing more than a tool for his use.

　

Though it took Grant years to figure that out and he didn't fully understand it until after his mentor was long dead. Both Shield and Hydra wanted Ward for his perfect skills, how he was able to turn himself into someone else in less than a second when the situation called for it. It's what made him a flawless Specialist but an untrustworthy man. He never felt like he was worth anything to anyone unless he had a gun in his hand.

　

That all changed eight years ago when he met Skye. She made him realize that not only did he matter, but he was enough just being Grant Ward. She made him proud to be who he was, helped him figure out who exactly that was. Along with her, his therapist Paul and his long time friend Kebo, Ward is finally comfortable in the skin he wears. He had a horrible start in life, an empty one in his time at Shield, he never really came to life until Skye came along.

　

And while they've been through so many trials together, in the end it just brought them closer. They've been married for nearly four years now and Ward wakes up everyday just thankful for everything he has. A family who loves him, a friend who would never desert him, Paul who is on his side no matter what. And a home of his own, something Grant thought he'd never have or deserve. Though those first few months in the new house were hard.

　

Before he and Skye left New York and the Avengers behind Hydra came after her one last time. His brother Senator Christian Ward and General Talbot teamed up with Ian Quinn to take her down, out of hatred Christian had for Grant, and Quinn's own personal vendetta against Skye. Their solution was send her to another timeline and keep her there, she'd be trapped forever in a different life. The world would be ''cleansed'' of Quake, Ward would never see his wife again.

　

The events that happened in that alternate timeline Skye still isn't very comfortable talking about. She did tell him that she met John Garrett though, and at first Ward didn't let it bother him. But the reality of it caught up to him one night and he wanted to find Robin the Inhuman who sent Skye there, and force him to send Ward there as well. Grant's reasoning wasn't very sound, but in the moment he was so desparate.

　

To find John, to keep him from dying. For a second Ward forgot all the horrible things Garrett did to him. He just wanted to save him in one lifetime since he failed in this one. He almost walked out the door when Skye said she was done, that if he left she wanted a divorce. It was a cold bucket of water, Ward has regretted it every day since. They came out stronger at the end of it, but Ward hates himself for almost destroying his marriage for a dead man.

　

Currently he and Kebo are walking off the jet and into Stark Tower after Skye's phone call. Ward used to worry about Skye daily before they retired. She always threw herself in a fight never caring about being hurt, because she doesn't believe she can be hurt. Quake is a superhero to some people but a villain to others, sometimes Ward fears she thinks she's invincible. But since they left New York they haven't had any life or death situations in three years.

　

But now that worry is back, if the world is ending no way can they just ignore it. He walks into the kitchen to find Tony Stark pacing the kitchen, Lincoln Campbell is drinking water beside him. Both men look up to greet him and Ward can see the worry in their eyes even though they try to hide it. Lincolns asks how he is with a smile and hugs him, amoung all the Inhumans Skye took in when she acted as leader, Lincoln was Ward's favorite.

　

The disbanding of Quake's team of Inhumans still effects her, she misses them dearly even though she was relieved to leave this life behind ultimately. Skye would say she wasn't a natural born leader and she just delt with the hand life gave her, but Ward disagrees. Skye was introduced into this lifestyle in the worst way but instead of letting it consume her, she made something better out of it.

　

Some would debate that her reasons for building a team of Inhumans were selfish, that she really wanted to be this all powerful dictator with an army that no one would stand against. It couldn't be further from the truth. Originally yes Skye started the team to defeat Hydra (which was a good thing) and to step on Shield's toes if they got out of line. But that's not what it turned into. Skye created a safe haven for Inhumans.

　

A place they could go where they wouldn't be judged or killed for what they were, Skye gave them a home, a family. Grant is so proud of her for it, she became the person she needed when Hydra turned her into an Inhuman. And it's only because of his brother that it was torn down. Stark glances at him in a hello and then his eyes travel back to Skye's old bedroom door, Ward assumes his wife is in there with Natasha.

　

''Your favorite person is dead''. Tony tells Ward who raises a brow. Skye definitely got her sarcasam from Stark.

''My brother?'' Ward asks, playing along because he knows for a fact Christian is still breathing.

''You're a funny guy, did I ever tell you that?''

''Don't think so''.

Tony hands him a tablet and Ward looks at the screen, it's a newsfeed informing the world that General Glenn Talbot was found dead.

''Does Skye know?''

''Haven't had a chance to tell her she's been locked up with Nat for the past couple hours''.

At this Ward can see the parental concern in Stark's eyes, he's always been protective of Skye which is why he says what he does next. ''What did you do to my Quake?''

''Stark''-

''Because she was all weird when she came in here and usually that means you did something''.

One look at Lincoln and Ward can tell he knows what's wrong with Skye. ''Stop psychoanalyzing me Grant, I'm not telling you anything''.

''But you do know something''. Tony comments while crossing his arms.

Lincoln shrugs, ''it's not my place to say''.

Knowing Lincoln is a doctor Ward jumps to the worst conclusion, horror washing over his features. ''Is she sick?''

Apparently Tony asked him this as well and Lincoln rolls his eyes, ''she's not sick or dying. Just, just go talk to her when she's ready''.

Just then the bedroom door opens and out walks Nat, her blone hair bright against the kitchen lights, she smiles at Ward. ''Superspy''.

''Nice hair''.

''I thought so too. Skye wants to talk to you''.

''And you're not going to give me any clues as to what's going on''. It's a statement not a question, that's just how it is with Skye and Nat.

They'd do anything for each other, keep secrets to protect the other even if it killed them.

Nat's only answer is silence as she starts making a cup of coffee and looking at the news on Tony's tablet.

　

Ward walks into the bedroom after an encouraging look from Kebo and a pat on the shoulder. If she's not sick then what's going on? Why is Lincoln here? Shutting the door he finds Skye on the bed, a purple blanket over her shoulders. She meets his eyes, he can tell she's been crying. Her long hair is in a ponytail, he studies her carefully. She seemed fine this morning, though these last few days she's been acting a little off. He didn't think anything of it.

　

The phone call from earlier has been on his mind since the jet picked him up. Skye used to lie about things in the name of protecting him, it was a huge problem in their relationship. Ward honestly has no idea what she could be keeping from him, what has left her in tears. She's nervous, something he could tell over the phone. Skye gestures for him to sit on the bed and once he does, she scoots closer to him.

　

He's about to ask what's going on but she's always the dramatic one, her hand on his leg she asks, ''remember that time I thought I was pregnant and I was going to terminate?''

That fight ended with him being brain washed which she knows, Skye wouldn't bring up that dark time in their lives for no reason.

''Yes''. Ward doesn't let the hope flare up in his chest, just in case he's reading this situation wrong.

Her shy smile and eyes shimmering with tears nearly does him in. ''Well I'm not considering that option now''.

　

Ward is the best of the best, he can easily respond to any situation in a heart beat. Except for right now. It feels like time has frozen still, the earth has stopped moving. His life flashes before his eyes in a burst of moments. His sister Rose smiling at him, Thomas hugging him, Fitz and Simmons laughing at one of his dry jokes, Kebo laughing in a car, Skye walking down the aisle to marry him. Any happy occasion is on full display in his mind.

　

''You're pregnant?'' His voice is shaky as Skye nods.

''And you want this?''

''I can't think of anyone else I'd rather raise a kid with. God knows he's going to need you as a father since he has me for a mother''.

Ward has never felt like he does in this second. So overwhelmed with joy and fear he can't think clearly.

Skye continues rambling. ''I mean Quake as a mother. Who would have thought? But he'll be okay right? I won't ruin him because of all the bad shit I've done?''

At this Ward puts his own worries aside and focuses on his wife, who seems happy at this turn of events but also afraid.

Which he understands, they've always thought the worst of themselves.

Which is why he cups her face and kisses her nose, ''you are not your past Skye. This baby is going to love you unconditionally just as I do''.

And Skye who never enjoys showing emotion of any kind bursts into tears.

''I hope he or she looks like you''. She mutters into his shirt a few minutes later after she's stopped crying.

''Can you imagine? A kid with your bone structure, those eyes. The world would not stand a chance''.

Ward kisses the top of her head, ''have you scheduled a doctor's appointment yet?''

''Natasha needs to find someone we can trust. If word gets out that Quake is pregnant''.

She trails off, not needing to finish.

　

If the world finds out she's pregnant all of their enemies will be lined up to take advantage of that, kill her and the baby. Which was one of the fears the first time the kid subject was ever brought up between them. Hydra would want the baby for themselves or think of Skye as an easy target now and try to take her. Either way they need to be careful and stay out of the public eye as much as possible for the child and Skye's safety.

　

Another fear is if Skye uses her powers during pregnancy could it harm the baby? Ward thinks not but he has very little information on Inhumans anyway, much less what to do when said Inhuman is pregnant. Thinking of Skye's concerns also bring up his own, though he shoved them in a box a second ago now that Skye seems calm, they come back full force.

　

Grant's father was a terrible one. A drunk abusive man who didn't give a crap about any of his children except Christian. Which resulted in Christian being able to get away with everything, even terrorizing his siblings for years. Obviously Ward will be nothing like his father, but that bad blood still runs in his veins. Garrett wasn't any better as a father figure, some may say he was even worse than Ward's actual one. So it's not as if Grant has any kind of example to look up to.

　

What if he's a horrible one to his own kid? What if he does everything wrong and he or she grows up to hate him? What if he screws this child's life up? What if his past puts his son or daughter in danger? All of these thoughts creates tension in his body which he quickly relaxes, not wanting to upset Skye. But she still felt the stiffness in his arms and looks up at him. Frowns at the worry lines on his forehead, smooths them out with her fingers.

　

They've been together so long now she knows how his mind works, how he thinks. Which is why she knows exactly where his head is at.

　

''You are not going to be a terrible father Grant just because you had asshole examples for one. You are not your dad and you are not John Garrett. This baby is going to have a better life than we did, we are going to give it everything we never had, everything we wanted. I trust you, I trust that you will do everything do protect and love this baby because that's who you are. That's what you've done for me for almost ten years''.

　

Tears are welling in his eyes and Skye kisses his chin, ''you're a good man Grant Ward. And if you really need someone to look up to on this whole dad thing, just think of Tony. He's the best father I could ever ask for''.

She's right of course, Skye wipes underneath his eyes and continues. ''Besides do you really think I'd let you for a second be a shit dad? I would kick your ass, and so would the Avengers''.

　

He chuckles and tucks her back into his chest, burying his face in her hair. As long as they have each other they will get through this just fine. Just as they've always done.

　

A half laugh and choking sound comes out of Ward before he gathers Skye in his arms and lifts her off the bed. Holding onto his shoulders she laughs, her forehead pressed into his. Grant spins her around her legs tight around his waist. Not letting her down they share an overjoyed smile. After everything they’ve been through they deserve this, a little more happiness in the life they’ve found with each other.

　

"I love you". Grant tells her, tears rolling down his face to match her own. Cupping his face in her hands Skye kisses his nose, "I love you too". She grabs his wrist pulling his arm from her back, places his hand on her covered stomach. It’s an awkward position so he gently puts her down, fingers slightly roaming over her black shirt. There’s no bump yet, no indication that she’s pregnant at all.

　

But soon there will be, soon there will be a tiny little person running around that is half him, half her. Ward’s brain is speeding at a hundred miles an hour so many thoughts swirling around. One thought and it’s entirely too soon to consider but it doesn’t stop, would their child be Inhuman? Would he or she have the gene? Considering Skye’s mother was Inhuman it’s possible but they won’t know until after it’s born.

　

Ward places his free hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb softly against her skin. "Do you need anything?" Skye shakes her head, "I’m fine. Nat mentioned calling a doctor earlier, they’d have to come here". Of course, no one can spot Quake back in the city. It would cause chaos. Ward swears her disappearing from the spotlight made her more famous, everyone wants to know where their favorite anti-hero went.

　

Grant just holds her for a moment, buries his face in her neck while she runs her fingers up and down his spine. Ward never thought he’d find love, always thought he would be alone forever. The life of a spy is a lonely one and he accepted that, but then he met Skye and all of that went to hell. Not only did she marry him she’s now bearing his child, how could he not fall in love with her even more?

　

Skye pulls away and wraps her arms around his neck, "you ready to tell Tony and Kebo?"

Ward laughs suddenly at the thought of Kebo being an Uncle, a role neither of them thought he would ever play. "God he’s going to be insufferable".

Skye’s eyes suddenly shine, "Tony is going to spoil this kid to death, he or she is going to be a brat". Ward kisses her forehead and hand in hand they walk out of the bedroom.

''The wicked witch is dead''.

Kebo announces as soon as they walk into the kitchen.

Skye raises an eyebrow, ''what?''

''If you two are done keeping secrets''. Tony starts, ''General Talbot is dead''.

Quake beams, ''this day just keeps getting better and better''.

Skye has always been dramatic so it’s no surprise as soon as Tony looks at her while sipping from a water bottle she says, "Dad, Ward knocked me up".

Just as predicted Tony chokes on his water, Lincoln pats his back while Nat chuckles and Kebo is staring at Ward in surprise.

"I’m sorry what?" Tony demands after he’s recovered. "I’m pregnant. You know it happens when a man and a woman"-

Stark cuts her off and half glares at Ward. "You defiled my Quake".

"Actually I was defiled when I was fifteen so"-

"oh my god please stop. I don’t want to hear about your sex life". Tony runs a hand over his face, glances at Nat, Lincoln then back at Skye.

"You’re pregnant?"

"Yeah. Congratulations Grandpa". At this Tony let’s out a laugh and swoops Skye into his arms, hugging her tightly.

　

The first time Grant met both Skye and Tony he could see the bond between them by just witnessing one interaction. The Avengers may be broken up at the moment but they’re still a family, a family that Tony started with Skye in the middle of them all. Retiring wasn’t too hard on Skye but not seeing her father figure has taken a toll on her, though they still talk every day.

　

Letting them have their moment Ward senses someone approach him and turns to find Nat grinning at him. "You can thank me anytime for convincing Fury to use you in hunting down Hydra".

　

Ward just rolls his eyes as Nat hugs him and says congratulations, Lincoln does the same. Kebo is the last to walk up to him, his best friend for almost twenty years.

Who says nothing and simply hugs him, clapping him on the back.

Not pulling away because Ward knows Kebo, the other man whispers in his ear, "you are going to be a good father. You are not you your dad or John Garrett. You’re a good man Ward". Kebo always knows where his mind is at.

Smiling Ward puts hand on his shoulder, "you’re going to be an Uncle".

Brief panic flashes in his eyes, "oh god I’m going to ruin your child".

"No you’re not".

"I will literally stab you if you even make it cry once". Skye comments, Tony’s arm around her shoulders.

"Oh look Ward she’s already acting like an insane overprotective mother".

Skye wrinkles her nose, "shut up".

It’s Tony who speaks up next his eyes flicking to her belly. "There’s a tiny little Ward in there". This time Ward isn’t the only one who roles their eyes.

"Ew don’t call it that". Skye replies.

Tony rolls out another one, "baby Quake".

"Oh my god I hate you".

　

Grant catches the look Nat throws Skye, he doesn’t even have to ask if they spoke about Skye’s pregnancy yet. He already knows they did, and Skye told Nat all of fears about it that she will never tell him. That’s how it works. Romanoff always gets the darkest parts of Skye, he learned a long time ago to accept it. On some level his wife is still worried that the very black parts of her heart will scare him off, make him run and hide at the things she’s done and the things she thinks about.

　

It couldn’t be further from the truth and he’s told her this countless times. He’s done things he’s not proud of, there are some things even Kebo doesn’t know. Only John Garrett, and he’s been long dead. But still Skye won’t budge and probably never will. It’s just one of those things. If Ward had to take a guess at a fear is wife has and didn’t tell him about, it would be what if they die like her parents and leave their baby all alone.

　

Which god forbid if it did happen the Avengers would raise it and tell them all about their parents and how they loved him or her so much more than their own lives. Natasha leaves the room to make a phone call and Grant approaches his wife who's still in Tony's hold, a wide smile on both their faces. Kebo trails after Ward, Lincoln is grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and tosses it to Skye.

　

''If you're going to lecture me on prenatal vitamins Lincoln I''-

''What I was going to say was you should stay out of a fight. Any fight, we all know how much you love those''.

''I agree''. Stark comments and avoids the weight of Skye's glare. ''Sparky has a point cupcake, it's too dangerous''.

''I'm pregnant not disabled you morons''. Quake slaps Tony's chest and untangles herself from his arms before turning on Ward, ''if you agree with these two idiots you're sleeping on the couch for a month''.

Ward kisses her temple and holds her close to his chest, ''I would never force you to do something you know that. Just like you also know Quake tends to draw the wrong kind of attention, the kind that could make you lose something you never meant to lose''.

His hand finds her belly and Skye softens, places her fingers over his.

Knowing they're all right and not having any intentions of fighting Hydra any time soon Skye sighs, ''fine. I'll just stay home for the next nine months bored out of my mind''.

Ward kisses her lightly and smiles, ''that's all I wanted to hear”.

Tony glares at them both before looking at Lincoln, ''why does she listen to Cheekbones and not us?''

''Because you're not having sex with him''. Kebo chimes in, causing Tony to groan and throw a placemat at him.

Nat comes back in the room, pockets her phone. ''Doctor is on her way''.

Skye wraps her arms around Ward's back, looks to Nat. ''Why can't Thor be my OB-GYN?''

Romanoff chuckles, ''you and every other woman in the world''.

Quake shrugs, ''if anyone stood a chance with that muscular angel it's me''.

''You screwed that up beyond repair''.

''Don't remind me''.

Kebo spits out his water, ''oh my god you slept with Thor? How did I never know this?”

Tony puts his head in his hands while Lincoln laughs.

''Kebo it was a long time ago''-

''You slept with Thor and still married Ward?''

At this Grant slaps the back of Kebo's head and Skye steps out of his arms. ''But he wanted more and I just wanted to get laid. So there you go''.

''I'm in hell''. Tony complains, ''Skye if you talk about sex one more time I'm going to lose it''.

''Mr. Stark Peter Parker is here to see you''.

''Thank you Friday, anything to get out of this conversation''.

　

Tony heads to the elevators and a sour look comes onto Skye's face. She won't admit it but she's jealous of Peter, he has a relationship with Tony. Quake feels that now that she's gone Iron Man is trying to replace her with another young superhero, someone he can take under his wing and teach him everything, protect him. She confessed this to Ward a few weeks ago, he came home to her in tears yelling at Tony over the phone about it.

　

Rubbing her back in comfort Ward plants a kiss on the back of her head while Nat asks if Ward wants a boy or a girl. Trying to distract Skye but it does not work. Ward watches as Peter comes into a view a smile on his face, Tony trailing after him. He greets Nat first and then Ward, Kebo heads into the living room along with Lincoln, beers in hand.

　

''Mr. Ward sir, good to see you again''.

''You can just stick with Ward kid''.

He turns to Skye, ''Quake nice to see you''.

''Likewise Peter''.

Judging by her tone, she doesn't mean it. On one hand Ward gets it, why she's not a fan. But Parker is a good kid, he's funny and has an innocent quality to him.

He's good and just wants to help people, Ward admires that. You don't see that much these days.

Peter clears his throat eyes still on Skye. ''We were having a family moment and you interrupted so''.

''Skye honey put the claws away''.

''Screw you Tony''.

''I'm going to ignore that comment since there's a tiny person growing inside you''.

At this Peter's eyes widen but he wisely says nothing. ''I had your picture on my wall for the longest time''. He tells Quake who's about to respond but Stark beats her to it.

''Peter dial it back some, it's creepy. And Skye doesn't take jokes well''.

She takes Ward's hand and tells Nat, ''we'll be in the lab. Let me know when the doctor gets here''.

''Of course''.

　

An hour later after calming Skye down the doctor arrives, her hands cold as she tells Skye to lie back on the examination bed she brought. There's an ultra-sound machine that she sets up and Ward takes a deep breath, this is real. This is happening, he's about to see his son or daughter. Tears already in his eyes he takes Skye's hand who kisses his knuckles, Nat has a hold of her left hand and gives Quake an encouraging smile.

　

Ward remembers Christian telling him once that he deserved nothing good, that he should be doomed to live the rest of his life alone and suffering. But when Grant hears the first sounds of his child's heart beat, he knows that Christian, his mother, father and Garrett were wrong. He never truly believed it until now. Now he knows that he helped create this perfect person, he deserves the love from his wife who's crying, her fingers brushing the monitor in front of them.

　

''I love you''. He tells her, kissing her forehead.

''I love you''.

Nat kisses her cheek and Skye squeezes both their hands as the doctor tells her she's eight weeks along, that the baby is about the size of a raspberry.

Ward is grinning through his tears as he sees his kid for the first time, makes a promise right then and there to love and protect him or her from anything and everything.

　

This is a blessing neither of them are going to take for granted.

　

 


	3. I've Got Some Big Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward have a bad night, and Ward is called into the Triskelion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was curious, if you needed an image in your head, Ward looks like he does in season 2 of Agents of Shield. Full beard, thick hair. 
> 
> Skye has the look of Daisy Johnson in season 5, long dark hair, Quake suit. Just in case you needed a reference. 
> 
> I loved this chapter, comment if you want!

 

''If you don't stop brooding I'm going to stab you with my nail file''. For emphasis Skye nods to said file on the bathroom sink, it's directly in Ward's line of vision so she knows he sees it. But after so many years together Ward finds her small threats amusing, never taking them seriously. Not that he's in a cheerful mood this morning anyway, they had a bad night and Grant is hardly speaking to her.

　

Instead he's staring in the mirror both hands braced against the sink, shirtless only in a pair of black boxers. Skye is soaking in the claw foot bath tub, legs propped up against the edge. Warm water up to her chin, a few vanilla scented candles are clustered together by the shampoo bottles and body wash. Hair up in a bun Skye glances back to Ward, yes still brooding. She just found out she was pregnant yesterday so he should still be over the moon.

　

But he's not. He had a horrible nightmare that resulted in Skye waking up to him screaming and covered in sweat. Dreams like that haven't happened in years, Skye couldn't get him to calm down so she had to wake Kebo up and call Paul, finally at around four a.m. they were able to bring him back to earth. Quiet the voices in his head, make Ward remember it was just a dream, no one can hurt him. Skye still doesn't know what it was about.

　

''If you're going to throw up again can you do it outside?'' Still no response. The dream whatever it was was so bad that it made Grant physically ill, he was hunched over the toliet for half an hour. Skye places a hand on her belly, still can't believe she's pregnant. There's a tiny little thing in there created out of pure love, what she did to deserve something so wonderful she doesn't know. But Skye isn't about to question it.

　

Grabbing a razor Skye lathers her right leg in shaving cream when movement catches her eye, Ward begins brushing his teeth. She watches as he spits in the sink and then grabs the mouth wash. Knowing it's better to leave him be in situations like this she continues shaving her legs, the silence dragging on. It's only when she steps out of the tub a few moments later that Ward springs into action, grabbing her hand to support her weight as she steps onto the no slip bath mat.

　

It's a new gesture, one he's never done in the eight years they've been together. The reason is obvious, he doesn't want her to slip and hurt herself because it's not just her they have to worry about now. She meets his warm whiskey eyes that are full of guilt and whatever sorrow he went through in his nightmare, Skye wishes she could take all the truama away from him. That he could wake up one day and the baggage from his past would just be gone.

　

But it doesn't work like that. Ward keeps a modest amount of distance between their bodies and Skye knows better than to touch him when he gets like this, it could cause the panic to be worse. Instead she nods in a silent thanks and heads over to the sink, brushes her own teeth and washes her face. Ward leaves a few moments later, she hears him dressing and rummaging around in the bedroom.

　

She slips on a gray shirt and a pair of yoga pants before walking into the kitchen, passing the windows that are already fogged with the chill. Fresh snow is on the ground once again causing her to smile, winter in New York was always beautiful but there's just something about it covering a meadow. The way it clings to trees out in the open, no roads or street lights around, it's different.

　

The smell of coffee brings her to the kitchen, Ward is grabbing a mug and staring out the small window over the sink. Kebo is fast asleep on the couch, a fresh fire is lit and crackling in the fire place. All that's missing from this picture perfect moment is a dog and a baby. Grant loves dogs but isn't ready for one in the house on account of John shooting his best friend Buddy, the only thing that got him through those five years all alone in the woods.

　

Skye thought living in essentially the middle of nowhere would remind him of that time, cause him panic or flashbacks. But it hasn't been a problem, he sees perfectly content. She leans in the entryway and waits patiently as she always has for Ward to open up and talk. It takes another five minutes and him running his hands through his beard four times, but he does it. Takes a long sip of coffee, still not facing her.

　

''You shouldn't have to do it''. He says quietly, Skye has a bad feeling about what he's going to say next.

''If you say what I think you're going to say''-

''You shouldn't have to worry and take care of me like I'm a child Skye. Especially not now''.

　

Ah, that's what this is about. Now that she's pregnant he needs to make sure he's up to the task of taking care of her, that she should worry about herself and the life inside of her, not him. And if Skye knows him as well as she thinks she does, Ward is also feeling weak right now, like a failure. He's probably thinking that if he pukes from a nightmare, he won't be able to handle taking care of his kid, that his mental health will strongly impact how he is as a father.

　

Grant Ward is many things but weak is not one of them. And that's more than likely what he's tihnking right now, he hears Garrett's voice in his ear saying how much of a spineless failure he is, that he'll never be worthy or strong enough to raise a child. That he's failing as a husband, forcing his wife to wake from her much needed sleep to take care of him, she shouldn't have to do that. None of which are true.

　

Skye takes a step into the kitchen and Ward lifts his head, finally meeting her eyes as emotion floods his face. Slowly so he can shake his head if needed, Skye walks up to him. Takes the hand that's clenched against his thigh and grasps it in both of her's. Running her thumbs across his skin Skye leans down and kisses his knuckles, presses her chest into his. His gaze flicks down to her stomach, then onto Kebo still asleep on the couch.

　

''Grant what happened last night is nothing new it's normal for us. It's okay''.

Instant denial. ''No it's not''.

''Babe''-

''You should be worrying about getting enough sleep, not me being afraid of something that isn't real''.

''In that moment it felt real to you and you're allowed to react however you see fit''.

He looks up to the ceiling as if to gather his thoughts. ''Still, this isn't something we should have to worry about. You shouldn't have to''-

''Ward how many times have I woken up to you having a nightmare over the years? How many times have you done the same for me? It's just a bad night babe, this doesn't mean you're regressing, this doesn't make you weak''.

The truth comes from him just a few moments later, ''I don't want to scare our kid, I don't want him or her to wake up to their dad having a nightmare''.

Skye holds out a free hand in front of his face, warning him she's about to touch him, he nods, giving permission. She runs her fingers through his hair, a sigh of relief coming from his chest.

''You think that thought hasn't crossed my mind? I used to scratch and bruise myself from a bad dream, I wouldn't want our kid to see that either. But they might, it's just the way our life is. But we're better now, Ward you haven't had a nightmare in months''.

Her fingers drift from his hair to run through his beard, caress his cheek. ''It doesn't make you any less of a man, it doesn't mean you won't be able to protect this baby''.

Ward's arms suddenly wrap around her and he pulls her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. ''I'm sorry for shutting you out''.

Skye closes her eyes, rests her cheek against his heart. ''I understand, you know I do''.

He let's out a humorless chuckle, ''we really are the perfect pair aren't we?''

Skye looks up at him, ''always have been''.

He kisses her softly and Skye wraps herself around him.

She basks in the silence of the moment before saying, ''I was thinking of baby names last night''. Before his nightmare. Ward perks up at this, ''yeah?''

''I was thinking if it's a boy what about Anthony or Steve? If it's a girl, well you already know my choice''.

They talked about it years ago but she knows he'll remember, Natasha Rose.

He may want to rethink that middle name considering what happened with his sister three years ago, they still to this day are not on great terms. Skye wouldn't mind changing it at all.

''But if you think of anything else I'm all ears''. She really wants to name this kid after one of the Avengers, both first and middle name. They are her family they saved her, she wouldn't be here without any of them.

Tony would be over the moon if she named her son after him, Steve too.

Grant kisses the top of her head, ''we still have a while to decide''.

They both glance down to her stomach and Skye places a hand over it, ''for all our sakes please don’t be dramatic like your grandpa”.

Grant places his left hand over her's, ''we'll love you either way''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''of course we will. Our little Raspberry''.

Ward's smile lights up the entire kitchen, ''I love you''. He kisses her and Skye has to stand on her toes to deepen it.

　

　

A phone vibrating on the kitchen counter ruins the moment, Skye sighs and answers it, sees it's Stark. ''What?''

But it's Not Tony who responds. ''Um Quake? Skye, this is Peter. Peter Parker''.

And her good mood dries up and dies, she quickly comes to the conclusion that something has happened to Tony. Why else would Peter be calling her from his phone?

''What's wrong is Tony alright?''

''Oh he's fine Mrs. Ward everything is fine''.

''First of all don't ever call me that again. Second, why the hell are you calling me then?''

There's a shuffle on the other line and then Stark's voice sounds, ''I said grab my phone for me, not call Skye. Now you probably put her in a bad mood''.

Peter's reply is muffled and Tony says, ''what did you just say?''

Skye has to yell his name twice to get Stark to focus. ''Hi Cupcake''.

''Hi. What's up?''

She sits on the counter while Ward moves around the kitchen to get ready to make breakfast.

''Nat needs a favor''.

''Then why didn't she call me herself?''

''Wow. Okay fine I thought you would want to hear from your favorite Avenger but''-

''Tony''-

''No it's fine. You moved away and we're not as close as we were before I get it. I'll just tell Nat to call you''.

Skye sights at his dramatics, knowing he's where she gets it from. ''Tony I love you. Now tell me what Nat needs''.

''That was all I needed to hear Quake. She needs your husband actually''.

Ward's back is to her and she watches the slope of his shoulders, reads his body language. ''Tell her I can do it, whatever she needs''.

After Ward's bad night the last thing she wants to do is get him involved with whatever Nat is planning.

''Yeah that's a no go, it has to be Ward''.

''Why?''

''She's at the Triskelion and apparently they're asking for him, some mission he did fifteen years ago''.

''The Triskelion can suck a di''-

''Skye they're not asking for you. Ward will be in and out in a few hours, no big deal''.

Grant is staring at her now because she mentioned the Triskelion, his eyebrow raised.

Sighing because there's no way she'll get out of this now she puts Tony on speaker. ''You're on speaker, tell Ward about this stupid plan''.

''You're in a good mood this morning''. Skye rolls her eyes at the sarcasam in Stark's voice.

''Morning Cheekbones, how do you feel about the Triskelion?''

Grant crosses his arms, ''what do they want from me?''

He hasn't been back there since before Shield fell.

''A mission you did fifteen years ago in Siberra. Operation Night Owl''.

Ward remains impassive, calm, there's no twitch or tell that shows Skye this gives him anxiety, if he did anything horrible in the name of Shield.

He does however check his watch, ''tell them I'll be there in a few hours''.

''Roger roger. Skye honey how are you feeling?''

''Like I want to choke someone''.

''I meant you and Quake Jr''.

''Thought we talked about that nickname''.

''And I ignored it. You should come by Stark Tower while Ward is there''.

''I'm going with him obviously''.

''I thought you were going full hermit while you're pregnant? The Triskelion isn't open to the public but it's still in the middle of a busy city''.

''I'm aware''.

''I'll shut down all cameras in the area and everyone's cellphones while you're there''.

''Thanks dad''.

''Anytime, let me know how it goes''.

''I will''.

There's a loud sound on Tony's end and then Peter's voice sounds. ''Is Quake coming here?''

Skye grits her teeth, ''he's at Stark Tower with you?''

''Quake''.

''Did you give him my old bedroom?''

''What? Of course not''-

''You know what Tony? Go play with your son''.

She hangs up the phone, tosses it on the counter. Ward is giving her an odd look. ''What?''

''Nothing, that just escalated quickly is all''.

''If the word hormones comes out of your mouth I swear''.

Grant stands in front of her, runs his hands up her thighs before resting on her hips, ''you don't have to come with me''.

''Someone has to make sure they don't shoot you''.

''Nat will be there. Nothing is going to happen to me''.

''You may not be a traitor in the system anymore but people are still going to treat you like one''.

Years ago Skye made a deal with Maria Hill to change Ward's status as traitor in their system in exchange for her help on a mission.

''I'll be fine''.

She kisses his chin, ''I know. I'm still going''.

Skye is long past trying to forbid him to do anything, it used to be a problem in their relationship. She's matured past that.

Brief hesitation flashes in Ward's eyes and then he says, ''be careful please''.

''Relax babe I'm not going to punch anyone, nothing is going to happen to me or the baby''.

''Okay, I'll wake Kebo up''.

　

Skye stares up at the massive glass building before her, glimmering brightly against the afternoon sun. The Triskelion was redone after Shield became public again, it's bigger and uglier than ever. Skye adjusts the baseball cap on her head and follows Ward into the side door, they've come in through the back entrance just to be safe. Kebo has been complaining since they left home and she's about to punch him in the throat.

　

Operation Night Owl was a mission Ward did alone, as most Specialist do. He was to track down this politician suspected of crimes against Shield and kill him. For some reason this morning an analyst stumbled upon the file and asked a few questions, which raised enough suspicion to call Ward in. They just need him to clarify a few things, it doesn't make sense to Skye. Ward was Hydra so any missions he ever did were called into question a long time ago.

　

What's the point of dragging it up now? Normally Skye would just blow them off but since Nat is here the reason has to be good, she trusts Nat more than anyone. Not taking the sunglasses off Skye observes the lobby they are in, all clean white walls and marble floors. Staircases are spotless, elevator doors shiny, desks without any spot of dust. It's a hell of a lot nicer than it was before that's for sure.

　

Since cameras are down and cellphones are not working, Skye watches as the agents scramble up the stairs and yell into their phones like that will make a difference. No one pays her any mind, which was the goal. To the right of the reception desk is another stair case and Skye smiles as she spots Nat standing on the bottom step. Her blonde hair gleaming, expression fierce and unreadable.

　

The Black Widow says nothing as she nods to the rooms upstairs, a gesture for Ward to follow. He turns back to Skye and kisses her forehead, ''wait for me''.

''Is there a reason you don't want me going into this meeting with you?''

Grant's face is just as blank as Nat's as he responds, ''you'll be bored. And we both know what happens when you get bored''.

Skye finds very creative ways to fill her time if there's nothing to do, which usually involves punching people.

''Fine. Go play super spy I'll wait down here with Kebo''.

Ward exchanges a look with his long time friend, ''I'm fine''.

''I know you are''.

Both he and Skye were afraid being back here would trigger Grant, but he's in a much better place now than he was before, he can handle this.

He wouldn't be here if he couldn't.

''Let's try not to repeat what happened last time you were here''. Nat comments as she brushes past Ward to wrap an arm around Skye's waist.

''First of all I was fully justified in taking down those agents''.

''Meaning you killed them''. Kebo clarifies, shrinking back at the look Romanoff gives him.

''Not judging just saying''.

Skye shrugs not feeling bad about it, ''they were probably Hydra agents anyway''.

　

A few moments later Nat and Ward walk up the stairs and vanish from sight while Skye and Kebo walk around looking for a vending machine. She has a sudden craving for salt and vinegar potato chips.

　

''Did Ward gp back to sleep at all?'' Kebo asks as Skye slides a dollar into the machine before them.

''Nope''.

''DId he tell you what his dream was about?''

''Nope''.

''It had to be about John, or maybe Thomas''.

Skye bends down to retrieve the bag of chips, ''he'll tell us when he's ready I'm sure''.

They're walking back into the lobby when Kebo asks, ''so do you want a boy or a girl?''

Quake takes a seat on one of the plush couches and eats a chip, this is something she thought about last night. ''A boy, boys are easier than girls''.

''How so?''

''Think about it, girls have a hard time from the start. We're told to be quiet but not too quiet or else you're boring. Society tells you that you're not complete unless you have a husband. Girls have to earn respect whereas a man just walks into a room and it's given to them, we're treated like property. Men think grabbing your ass is flirting, that no means yes. They want our lips closed and our legs open. I don't want that life for my daughter''.

''Don't forget that if a woman sleeps with more than two people she's a slut, but if a man does it they're praised for it''.

''Exactly. Girls are held at such a double standard, I would rather walk through fire than have my daughter ridiculed every minute of her life. It's not fair''.

Kebo throws his arm over the back of the couch, ''true. But if you did have a girl Ward would protect her''.

Skye smiles at that, ''I know he would''.

She takes off the hat and sunglasses, there's no point in wearing them since all recording and communication devices are shut off.

''That's going to bite you in the ass''. Kebo comments.

''Haven't you heard? I live for the attention''.

Nat would say the same thing.

　

Two hours later they're leaning against the empty reception desk, a new bag of chips in Skye's hands. Kebo is rambling on about some new device Tony is working on when someome gasps loudly behind them. So far Skye has kept a low profile, no one has approached her yet. Until now, she half turns to find a young male agent with bright red hair, his mouth hanging open.

　

''Oh my god are you, are you Quake?'' He asks, a few other agents stop as well, hearing the familiar name.

''That is her''.

Red hair pulls out his phone to take a picture and then curses, remembering it's not working.

He reaches out a hand in her direction and Skye being Skye recoils and says, ''I will murder you and your entire family if you touch me''.

''Yeah that's definitely Quake''.

　

More people stop to stare at her, questions and conversations buzz all around her. Wondering why she's here, where she's been all these years. A few say they like her hair, ask why she isn't wearing her Quake suit. A swarm surrounds her, everyone talking at once. Skye soaks in the attention, realizing that while she feels like an animal in an exhibit at the zoo again, she's always loved the popularity at being an Avenger. The fear in everyone's eyes as they look at her.

　

Eventually the crowd parts as they all realize they have a job to do and the phones are still down, Skye hops up onto the desk and swings her legs back and forth. Kebo continues to comment on how people lost their minds when they saw her and it's a good thing they couldn't take any photos. Another hour passes and finally Ward and Nat come out of their meeting, walk down the stairs. Ward's eyes of course settle on his wife immediately.

　

She's still sitting at the desk, only now she's in the soft office chair. Feet propped up beside the computer, candy bar in hand. Skye winks at him as Nat comes down first, Ward has nearly reached her when his name is called. Both he and Skye turn to see a woman with light brown hair and wide blue eyes staring at him, a folder clutched to her chest. Skye can only assume they worked together before, but that dies when she notices the expression on her face.

　

The dreamy look, flushed cheeks, her eyes dark as if she's remembering something she enjoyed very much. Skye knows that look, she's worn it countless times over the years. Ward and this woman have slept together, it's all over her face. Quake watches in amusement as she strikes up a conversation with Grant, who's giving off the 'Leave Me Alone' vibe but it's clearly not working. Which is surprising.

　

In Skye's experience Shield hates Ward, every agent always seems to have an issue with him. But this one it seems does not care and it's obvious why. Natasha nudges Skye's shoulder, a silent question if she's alright. Kebo also catches up on the situation and is about to walk over to Grant when Skye grabs his jacket. ''Down boy''.

　

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''aren't you pissed off? If you're going to kill her can you give me some kind of warning so I can leave the area?''

''I'm not mad. Now shut up I'm trying to hear what she's saying''.

Kebo grimaces, ''there's something wrong with you''.

　

Skye has never been around anyone who's slept with Grant before, but the same can't be said for her. He's been around Bucky, even became friends with Lincoln. Harold is another story but Ward still put up with him. This time it's her turn, Skye isn't jealous or angry, it's not awkward or uncomfortable. Unless Ward has a problem with this woman then all bets are off. Grant is stiff in front of them, the woman keeps talking and he hasn't responded yet.

　

Quake rises from the chair and walks over to her husband a few moments later after the agent tried to touch him and he smoothly slid away from her. Skye reaches Ward and runs a hand down his back, curling herself into his side and wrapping both arms around his bicep. Resting her cheek against his cool leather jacket, she gives the woman in front of them a cold smile. The agent after a second recognizes her and her face drains of color.

　

''I heard that you married Quake but I wasn't sure''. She says after a beat and Skye studies her.

High cheekbones, round nose, nice bone structure, she's gorgeous.

Skye doesn't give Ward time to respond as she says, ''you know I've never met one of Ward's lovers before''.

He groans, ''don't call her that''.

Skye wags her eyebrows, ''wanna compare notes?''

''No she doesn't''.

''Boo. You take all the fun out of it''. Quake directs her next question at the agent before them, ''what's your name?''

''Tracy. Agent Tracy Brown''.

''Go away Agent Brown''.

She obeys, nearly running in the opposite direction.

　

Grant turns and draws her into his chest, arms wrapped around her.

''How did your meeting go?''

He sighs and buries his face in her hair, ''they just needed me to confirm a few things. I'll tell you more at home. How are you feeling?''

They both glance down at her stomach, ''we're fine. Thank god I haven't had morning sickness yet''.

He kisses the space between her eyebrows and takes her hand as they walk to Natasha. Who's about to say something but her eyes suddenly widen in mild panic as they look at something behind Skye.

''What's wrong?''

　

Both Skye and Ward follow her movement and Skye grips Ward tighter as an army decends upon the Triskelion. There's no other way to describe it. It's not Hydra that much is obviou, it's not Shield. A team dressed in all black marches for the front door, side door and back door, every exit is sealed off and guarded. ''What did you do?'' Kebo hisses at Skye and she flicks him off, this can't be about her, she didn't do anything. She's been MIA for three years.

　

Shield agents swarm the lobby, Maria Hill comes out of a side elevator and deamands to know what the hell is going on. A man with a beard who's clearly the leader, flashes her a badge but doesn't say a word. Hill glances over to Nat and shakes her head, both women then look at Skye. Ward seeing this stands in front of her, brushes the gun he has tucked in a thigh holster. There's also one on his hip, a few knives hidden on his person.

　

The leader searches the room his gaze lands on Ward and asks, ''where is Daisy Johnson?''

It's Natasha who steps in front of Ward her arms crossed, ''who's asking?''

''Just following orders ma'am''.

''From who?''

Skye leaves the human barrier her husband and best friend have created, both of whom scowl at her.

''Are you supposed to take me dead or alive?''

The leader shoots her a smile, ''either one. It depends on you''.

She exchanges a look with Nat and Ward, who sigh. They really thought this wouldn't end in a fight.

But they should know by now Skye always seems to find trouble wherever she goes.

Skye walks across the lobby and stands next to Hill, ''you may want to brace yourself''.

''Quake don't you dare destroy my building''.

''No promises''.

The leader makes a gesture with his hand and guns are cocked, bodies are tensed for a fight.

''Now Ms. Johnson we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it makes no differnece to me''.

Skye rests her arms at her sides, ''I like it rough, do your worst''.

There's a pause and the man starts to sweat as Skye says, ''there's just one thing you morons are forgetting''.

''What's that?''

''I'm a private citizen with earthquake powers, so stand the fuck down''.

　

Before they can react Skye holds up both hands and every single man in black goes flying out the windows, glass breaking, shattering. More bodies head her way and she wastes no time taking them out the same way. Fighting with her bare hands is always something she's preferred, which is why the next person that comes at her she punches him in the face. Grabs the gun from him and uses the end to knock him out.

　

Someone grabs her from behind and Skye uses the wall in front of her as momentum, strikes it with her feet and shoves back, the body falls to the floor and she lands atop him. She's about to grab the knife from her boot when a shot goes off and he goes slack beneath her. Looking up to find Ward his lip bloody but otherwise seems unharmed, he holds out a hand and she grabs it. ''You have any idea why this is happening?'' ''No''.

　

He keeps one arm protectively around her waist as they head for the many broken windows, planning to escape. But the second they step outside backup has arrived. In the form of a helicopter, a jet similiar to ones Shield uses, and even more men in black armed to teeth. Skye and Ward look at each other, ''you take the ones on the left?'' ''You take the ones on the right. Be careful please''. Skye grabs his hand and squeezes, ''I will''.

　

Skye wastes no time in doing what she does best. Holds her hands up by her ankles so she's suspended in mid air, looking down at the situation. It's child's play. She gets high enough in the clouds to gain the perfect amount of speed and destruction. Looking down at her belly she says, ''hang in there little Raspberry''. Before angling her body to head back to earth, her fists clenched so her powers will do exactly what she wants them to.

　

The destruction she's able to cause is something beautiful. Skye crashes back down to the ground, her fists striking the dirt powers pouring out of her skin. Every single person, tree anything her way is destroyed in a mass of chaos. Once the dust clears Skye looks around to find the ground cracked beyond repair, the helicopter and jet in pieces beside the Triskelion. Who survived her attack for the most part, all the glass is broken though.

　

Ward, Nat, Hill and Kebo are all in one piece, standing a few feet away from her. Skye senses a body behind her and turns to find none other than the leader of this apparent kill squad with a gun in her face. There's blood running down his chin, his right eye is swollen.

　

''I have orders''. He tells her and Skye holds out a hand behind her, telling Ward to back off.

''Who do you work for?''

''The United States Government''.

Well. She wasn't expecting that, and judging by the look on Nat's face neither was she.

''Daisy Johnson you are under arrest for the murder of General Glenn Talbot''.

The rest of what he says is cut off by Skye laughing and both Nat and Ward protesting.

''First of all if I was going to kill that asshole I would have done it three years ago''.

The leader is not amused, ''what's the second thing?''

''You can't arrest me, no one on this planet is strong enough to take me down. I'm the Destroyer of Worlds''.

Nat tells her to stop talking as hand cuffs are pulled out and a few other men in black approach her.

''Again Quake we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you. Either way we're bringing you in''.

''Go to hell''.

Ward calls her name and reaches for her just as the sound of a shot goes off, it's from his gun though. Someone was coming in through the woods with a shotgun in hand.

Skye turns to face him, ''I didn't do it''.

　

Romanoff tells her to shut up, that there's nothing they can do about it. The leader holds out a circular object, it's metal with a copper piece right in the middle. Skye has no idea what it is but it's obviously not a good thing. Maybe it's a new invention to stop Inhumans with powers. She's proved right when before she can blink it's slammed onto her forehead, the metal digging into her skin.

　

Ward holds onto her but his face is starting to fade, black spots dance around the edge of her vision. She hears Nat say something about Tony, which makes sense. This is not the first time she's been arrested, but it is by the US government.

　

The protocol remains the same however.

　

Call Tony Stark.

 


	4. They Told You I’m Crazy

Just curious because apparently I’m never going to be done writing Skye & Ward in this universe, would you guys be interested in another Avengers AU fic after this one is finished? I have an idea for one but I would like to know if anyone would read it.

 

If you guys have a story line you would like me to explore, please feel free to comment! Perhaps I’d do an AU of season 5 where Quake is in space?

 

I know none of us have any idea what happens after Infinity War but I’ve heard rumors, so maybe Quake teams up with Captain Marvel? I haven’t decided yet.

 

I am going to do an origin story, where Skye was kidnapped by Hydra, how Nat rescued her, each time Skye met an Avenger.

 

Anyway If you all have suggestions or again, any plot or story line you want me to do with these characters feel free to let me know! I love creative ideas.

 

I’m hoping to update tomorrow or Monday!

 

Thank you!


	5. She's the Fire In the Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is interrogated about Glenn Talbot's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify the device used in the last chapter to bring Skye down, yes, it's the same one from season 5 that was used on Daisy. I mean I'm assuming that's what it does since I haven't watched AOS since season 4, and I honestly didn't want to research it. Anyway, enjoy feel free to comment! I love Skye.
> 
> Also yes, I am doing a Quake origin story after this fic, in case you guys were interested!

 

Onion rings. That's all Skye can think about. Just a giant order of onion rings smothered in ketchup. The actual heavy chains locking her hands and feet, the inhibitors on her wrists, the one on her forehead to keep her powers quiet indefinitely, don't cross her mind. Her brain is focused on greasy food, it's all she cares about. Not the fact that she's being accused of killing a man she wished she would have but never actually did.

　

If Skye truly did kill Talbot it would have been three years ago when he had her team of Inhumans shut down, she had motive then. But now? No. Not all this time later when she's been out of the world for years, it doesn't make any sense. But the US government doesn't care about that, they have evidence against her obviously. It's why she's in this small dark interrogation room, ten heavily armed guards behind her.

　

She can hear Tony yelling on the other side of the door but can't make out what he's saying. Stomach growling her mind travels back to food, she glances around the room and notices tasers on each man's belt. Which make her frown. If she wanted to escape those make it harder because it's not just herself Skye has to worry about. There's a tiny growing baby inside her and she's pretty sure getting tased won't end well.

　

''So any chance you assholes could make a food run? I'm starving''.

　

No response.

　

''So this new power inhibitor on my head who created that? Did you guys team up with Hydra? Becaue that happened once before and it did not end well for anyone involved''.

　

The room is still bathed in silence.

　

A few minutes later the heavy metal door opens, Skye gets a peek of Tony and then a body is blocking him from view. It's the last person she expected but she's not very surprised. Harold steps into view and shuts the door, his curly hair longer than it was the last time she saw him. There's a gun strapped to his hip and a gold wedding ring on his left hand. Skye has a feeling that even though he's now married, he'll always hold a grudge against her.

　

For sleeping with him in Paris when she was in her early twenties and leaving him, then not remembering who he was nearly ten years later. He hated her for it. Last time they saw each other was when she and Ward killed Ian Quinn and Harold decided he wanted to try and kick her ass. He failed of course.

　

''Ah, it makes sense now''. She tells him as he puts a file on the table between them and takes a seat.

''What makes sense?''

Skye nods to the guards, to the chains on her skin. ''All of this. Why I'm here''.

''You're here because you murdered a man''.

She cocks her head to the side, ''am I though?''

''Yes. We have''-

''So I'm not here because you're still being a bitch baby over the fact that I can't remember when we screwed?''

There's a choking sound behind her as if one of the guards laughed and tried to cover it up.

Harold doesn't blink or try to amuse her. ''You're here because we have evidence of you''-

''Does your wife know about me? Did you cry in her lap and tell her how much pain I caused? Poor little Harold got his feelings hurt. Newsflash asshole I don't give a shit about you or your feelings''.

Harold gives her a smirk, ''you don't give a shit about anyone''.

She's not going to deny it.

''Quake you are here because you have been found guilty for the murder of General Glenn Talbot''.

''I want a lawyer''.

At this Harold laughs. ''Do you not realize the situation you're in? You're an Inhuman, a mutant who commited a crime. You have no rights, there will be no trial, no lawyer. The only reason you're not at the Icebox this very second is because questioning you was the only way we could get Tony Stark to shut up''.

　

She gets it. Tony is trying to stall for as long as possible. He's probably already seen whatever evidence they have and caused a huge scene so she wouldn't be shipped off right away. Harold wasn't lying she no longer has any rights. This is Tony's way of protecting her as long as he can while he, Nat and Ward figure out what to do. Skye is going to jail. For a crime she didn't commit. And there's nothing she can do about it.

　

Unless she escapes right here and now. But at what cost? Those tasers don't look appealing, one hit and she could endanger the life of her child. That's something she would never want to do obviously. But the Icebox is no joke, it has a high mortality rate and is known for it's violent environment. No matter which one she chooses, the life of her kid hangs in the balance. Of course this happens. Of course the second she's happy something tries to snatch it up.

　

So she comes up with the only thing that could help, a card Tony has probably already voiced.

　

''I want Everett Ross''. He has pretty much replaced Phil Coulson as the favorite agent who gets involved in everything regarding Inhumans, or anything odd happening on the planet that shouldn't be. He's pretty much the only person in the government that Skye likes. Him telling her where Ian Quinn was, Ross earned forever brownie points in her book. He helps, he's the voice of reason when nothing else will work.

　

Skye has never needed a White Knight or anyone to save her, but Ross would. He'd fight like hell to keep her from going to jail, he would believe that she didn't do it if she told him so. But he's not here and judging by the smile Harold gives her, he'll never be informed of this conversation. Instead of answering Harold flicks open the file spins it around and Skye finds herself staring at a blurry picture of her own profile.

　

She's apparently headed up an elevator head bent low to avoid a camera. But it still catches the side of her face. Skye doesn't understand. That's her yes, but she was never in an office building in the past three years. She's being framed. It's obvious. Three days ago when Tablot was murdered Skye was home with Ward, she never left the house. They won't question him of course. A reason being because he's a former Hydra agent and his word won't mean shit to any of these people.

　

A flash drive is inserted into a laptop, it's turned to face her and the screen flickers to life.

　

_''Quake? What the hell are you doing here?''_

_Skye walks further into the room, her expression blank and empty. No emotion behind her cold dark eyes, it's as if you're looking into an abyss. There are six other people besides General Talbot sitting at a polished confrence table, all giving her wide eyed stares. Skye says nothing, is hardly breathing. She doesn't even drink in every detail of the room, pays no attention to the other bodies. Her gaze focused on Talbot and Talbot alone._

_Too quickly for anyone to react Skye pulls out a gun from it's holster and simply fires. There's a scream, Talbot was dead the second the bullet made contact. A clean shot between the eyes. Skye doesn't smile or make any kind of snide comment, she watches the blood pour out of Talbot for a moment then turns on her heel and leaves._

　

The screen fades to black.

　

Skye is speechless. Wonders if for a second she's going insane and really did kill Talbot but can't remember. Because that was her in that office building, her hand on the trigger. There's actual physical proof of this. There's no way she or Tony can talk or smile out of this. But it doesn't make sense. Skye was home that night, she tells Harold this but he thinks she's lying. On account of the video of course.

　

What she says next is stupid, both Nat and Tony would tell her to shut up for it but Skye can't help it.

　

''First of all if I was going to kill Talbot I would have done it when it actualy mattered. Three years ago when he shut down my team, I have no reason to do it now''.

''You thrive off revenge Quake, who's to say it didn't take you three years to plan this?''

Skye is nearly insulted, ''well it wouldn't take me three years to plan a murder, jesus. Second of all that's not how I would kill him at all. You know me, you know I would gloat about it. I'd tease him and then pull the trigger''.

''Forgive me if I don't take into account the correct way you'd murder someone''.

''I didn't do this''.

''Like I said this questioning was just to amuse Mr. Stark. Your fate has already been sealed''.

They were ready to hang her for this crime the second she was brought into this room.

Skye narrows her eyes at him, ''you're enjoying this aren't you?''

''Bringing a monster to justice? Of course I am''.

''It's personal. That's another reason I'm being pinned for this, because you hate me''.

Harold rolls his eyes, ''Don't flatter yourself. I know you and Iron Man think the world revolves around you two but it doesn't. I'm just doing my job Quake''.

''Bullshit''.

''Believe whatever you want it makes no differnece to me. This still ends the same way''.

　

Jail. Skye could have her baby in jail and who's to say it would survive after that? She doubts the medical wing at the Icebox is a perfect place to deliver a child. Panic slowly starts to claw it's way up her chest. The whole world pretty much knows who she is and not everyone is a Quake fan. Who's to say the inmates at the Icebox won't try to kill her every single day? Not that they'd win but it's an impossible situation.

　

So the question remains. Escape or survive in jail until Tony has a plan? Either way this baby is in danger. Should she escape and live her life on the run until this mess is cleared up? It's the better choice but it means fighting to get out of here. And though she's a weapon without her powers, they would come in handy with those tasers. Ward and Nat are just on the other side of that door so all she would have to do is get out of here without getting tased.

　

They would take care of the rest. She knows that without a doubt they would make sure she got out safe. The literal chains binding her arms and legs are an issue, breaking her wrists won't do it. Harold must have the key. Skye is thinking about a plan to get said key when he suddenly stands.

　

''It was good to see you Quake, I wish you the best of luck''.

Skye licks her lips, ''I'll see you soon. Maybe even meet your wife''.

The comment visibly shakes him, a shudder takes over his body and in half a second he's standing over her.

Which was her intention.

''You are in no position to make threats''.

''Yet I am''.

''You're going to burn for what you did to him''.

Skye looks up at him not intimidated in the least bit. ''You and I both know I didn't kill him''.

He leans down even farther, his hair brushing against her forehead. ''But you're going to pay for it either way''.

Someone clears their throat and Harold stands upright, heads to the door without a backward glance.

　

Skye is alone for all of three minutes before Tony Stark swings the door open. He checks her over for injuries and frowns, seeing her in chains doesn't sit well with him.

　

''Thank god you're not Ward''. Skye tells him as he sits in the chair Harold previously occupied.

If Grant walked in here she's pretty positive she'd burst into tears and beg him to get her out of here. Damn hormones.

''We have about three minutes before they take you''.

Skye can see the anger frustration and disappointment in his eyes, all directed at himself, not her.

Which she understands. How many times has he sworn he'd never let this exact situation ever happen?

''Do you remember the first time the Avengers worked together?''

''Battle of New York, of course I do''.

Tony smiles fondly at the memory as he studies her face. ''You strolled in behind Nat with your dark clothes and leather jacket''.

''Which you made fun of''.

''You just stood there and watched us. What did you say to us again?''

Skye smirks, ''that you were all a bunch of assholes''.

''And I responded with we're assholes who save the world''.

They both chuckle at the memory.

Tony sobers up first, ''after New York I saw what you could really do, what you were capable of. I wanted you on the team, Fury objected of course which I didn't listen to''.

''When did you ever listen to anything Fury said?''

''True, you get that from me by the way''.

''I know''. She knows there's a point to this conversation.

''After New York we all promised to keep you safe. And we failed every single one of us time and time again''.

''Tony''-

''Couldn't protect you from anything''.

Before the guilt can eat him alive Skye butts into his self loathing.

''Dad look at me''.

He does, shame in his eyes.

''First of all I've never needed anyone to protect me. Second of all you and the rest of the team saved me in every way a person can be saved. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you and Nat. So don't ever think all of the shit that's happened to me is on you. You know how I am, I walk head first into a fight without considering every angle. None of it was your fault''.

''Parents are supposed to keep their kids safe''.

If Skye could shrug she would. ''You can have a do-over with Peter''.

''That's not funny''.

She knows he hates himself for not seeing this situation coming, for not grabbing her from the Triskelion and hiding her until this all blew over.

''Tony I have a wonderful life because you took me in when you didn't have to. I'm here because of you''.

At the beaming look on his face Skye tears up. ''Please don't let that inflate your ego any more''.

''Too late, it's already happening''.

He glances at his watch and Skye asks where Nat and Ward are, surely they would have attempted to see her before Tony.

''They weren't allowed in the building''.

''What?''

''Yeah apparently the US government doesn't take too kindly to former Hydra agents, or the woman who trained you. I don't know guess they think they'll break you out or something''.

He jokes and she plays along with the sarcasam.

''But they let you in?''

''Cupcake no one let's me do anything. Everyone loves me, I never hear the word no''.

''That explains everything that’s wrong with you”.

　

The door opens and the guards behind her suddenly grab her arms, Harold announcing it's time to go. Tony raises an eyebrow, a silent question on what she's going to do. Escape or let them take her? Skye makes a choice in a split second, weighing both options finally with a clear head. So she takes a deep breath and says a word Tony knows in Latin, and will fully understand what she means.

　

''Mortem''.

　

_Death._

　

The entire time Skye has been here she has tried to see if she's so powerful that she can break through the inhibitors on her skin. She did it once berfore when David Whitehall held her captive and attempted to brain wash her. No one expected her to overpower the drugs in her system, but she did. Quake found herself in an impossible situation and fought back. There's a chance she could die in prison, does she really want to risk the life of her baby?

　

With one final glance at Tony to make sure he's out of the line of fire Skye's plan springs into motion. Her powers no longer feel frozen in her veins, they rush into her blood hot and welcoming, a spark inside. The inhibitor on her forehead cracks in half, the ones on her wrists snap into pieces. The chains around her body break apart, this all takes one second which means the guards hardly have time to react before she has her hands on the ground and quakes the room.

　

Wasting no time she blasts the doors open, takes care of the armed men on either side. An alarm begins shrilling, the lights go out only to be replaced by red emergeny bulbs. Skye glances behind her to see Tony stepping into the hallway, yellow tinted glasses on his face. Another group of armed men sprint up the hall, two more on the left and right of her. It's child's play honestly, hands on the ground they all go flying into various walls, through windows.

　

Knowing Tony has disabled the cameras and once this situation is taken care of no one will ever see what actually happened here, Skye stalks the rest of the building looking for someone in particular. Revenge has always been her trademark, but also her Achilles' Heel. Instead of following Tony which he is yelling at her to do, Skye hunts down Harold. He has something to do with this she just knows it.

　

Tony isn't behind her which means he's attempting to do damage control, Nat and Ward have probably already broke into the building and are working on finding her. Kicking open door after door Skye finally tracks Harold down. He's in a bare room with one laptop, a desk and an exit door. The A/C vent is blowing cold air, hes's standing in the center of the floor with a grin but it's a front. His eyes betray him, showing fear.

　

Skye should be the one breathing heavy and sweating since she just took down half of this military compound, but instead her lungs are even and it's Harold who's a mess. Though his knuckles aren't bruised and bleeding.

　

''I didn't kill Talbot''.

''You're lying''.

''Why would I deny it if I really did do it? I hated him, I wish I could have been the one to pull the trigger but I didn't''.

''If that wasn't you on the video than who was it?''

Skye cracks her knuckles, ''you tell me''.

A nervous flush spreads over his skin, ''I don't know what you're talking about''.

''Yes you do''.

　

Quake throws out a hand, Harold crashes into the wall so hard it cracks. He groans in pain as the sound of something breaking fills the silence.

　

''You crazy bitch''.

''I've been called worse. Come on are you up for round two? Ready to get your ass kicked again?''

He pulls a device out of his jacket pocket, it's something black and sharp looking. Like a stake but smaller.

''Ian Quinn left General Talbot and I a present after you and your husband killed him''.

''You talk too much''.

　

Skye of course gains the upper hand, all the while trying to tone it down because three fights in less than twelve hours could put a strain on her body. She's half suspended in the air, one hand at her ankle. A move Harold recognizes well, she's about to deliver a punch that will render him unconscious, but she only has one hand to fight with while doing said move. While it's a power move, it also gives an opening for an attack.

　

Which he aims just right. He flings the device perfectly timed and it hits her shoulder. Skye goes down immediately, hits the ground injured shoulder first. A cold feeling spreads throughout her body, ice chasing away all the fire. Cool sweat breaks out on her back, her neck. Nausea bubbles up, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. The world blurs, tilts on it's side.

　

''Son of a bitch''. She complains.

Harold is one giant blur as he crouches in front of her. ''Courtesy of Ian Quinn, he had the best scientists in the world work on weapons to bring you down, over power you''.

Quake clenches her fists on the floor but nothing happens.

''This was never named but I think 'This Device Brought Down the Destroyer of Worlds' will do just fine''.

''Shitty title”.

''But it's true. You know you never did thank me for that new alias by the way''.

''How about I just don't try to kill you again?''

In one smooth stroke he takes her wrist and breaks it, the sound so loud. Skye doesn't even flinch.

''Any second now you're going to pass out and when you wake up you will be trapped in the Icebox. Forever''.

Skye feels her eyes grow heavy, she chokes out a laugh. ''You're so stupid. Do you have any idea who I am?''

''You're the selfish bitch who's finally going to pay for every horrible thing she's done''.

''Wrong. I'm the bitch who's going to rip your heart out''.

''We'll see about that''.

Skye has just enough energy to say, ''I take it back. When I get out of this, I'll kill you''.

　

Then she slumps to the floor, eyes closed. Hand resting atop her belly. Harold swings her up in his arms then throws her over his shoulder. Walking out the back door and headed to the garage where an armored vehicle is waiting. Glancing behind him to check if the coast is clear, he places Skye in the back. Orders to have her sedated and put more power inhibitors on her.

　

She's not getting away this time.

　

Quake isn't the only one who loves revenge.

　

 


	6. I've Got A List of Names & Yours Is In Red Underlined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward would do anything to get Skye back, and Quake finds that the Icebox is full of people that either love or hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ward, that is all. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

 

In this moment Ward recalls in perfect clarity an offhand comment Skye made once. It was about a year ago in the middle of the night, pouring down rain and they had just settled into bed. In the dark he could make out the shape of her face, feel warm skin against his own. She was staring at the ceiling which only happened when something was on her mind and she couldn’t get it out.

　

Ward waited patiently as he always did. Skye always had this habit of surprising him every day, life with her was never boring. Fifteen minutes had passed, Ward listened to her slow breathing, even and calm. She turned her head ran a lone finger up his arm and said, _''no matter what I do, you always forgive me''._

　

It's true. Everything they've been through all the lies covered up in the name of protecting one another, Ward always forgave her. There was nothing she could do that he wouldn't. He isn't blind to Skye's many faults. She's violent and cruel sometimes, overreacts, is dramatic and crude. Thrives off chaos, is always up for a fight at a moment's notice. Skye has this invincible mentality that scares both him and the Avengers.

　

She thinks she's always one step ahead, that no one can hurt her. And if they do this spark lights up inside, something dark and dangerous, this need for revenge. It doesn't scare him, it never has. Ward is no stranger to something inside of yourself that calls for violence. So yes, he will always forgive Skye. But now when he's looking at two different scenarios of Skye he hesitates at only one.

　

Ward watches the screen as Skye takes the shot at Talbot. Which he would forgive if she actually did it. But he knows for a fact she was home that night because he was there, whoever or whatever on that screen was not Skye. It's what happened after she was arrested that gives him pause. Grant understands the escape plan, she was faced with an impossible choice and did the only thing she could.

　

Protect herself and their unborn child from jail. Ward doesn't have a problem with this, he's pissed he wasn't here to protect her. It's what she does afterwards that has him clenching his jaw, tensing his shoulders. Skye had the perfect opportunity to escape, a clear window to go with Tony but she didn't. Instead of putting their child's life before her own selfish needs, Skye did what she always does. Put revenge and her own pride above all.

　

Instead of getting out safely she went after Harold who's had a grudge against Quake for years, and finally acted on it. Grant watches as the screen changes to Skye's unconscious body being placed in the back of an armored vehicle, which Tony is in the process of tracking. But they both know that the signal will die soon and there will be no way to know where Skye is. The Icebox technically doesn't exist, it's location has never been known to the public.

　

There's no record of it. There are only a handful of people who know where it is, one of them is currently glaring at Ward, Natasha and Tony. However Nick Fury's glare never has and never will intimidate Ward. He's stared into the face of John Garrett, and nothing could be worse than that. They're all seated at a conference table in the base Skye was questioned in and later killed or injured half of the soliders in.

　

''Well you three really screwed up with Quake this time''.

Ward props his chin up with one hand, ''don't look at me. Tony is the one who lost her''.

Stark scowls but doesn't look away from the tablet in his fingers, ''I didn't lose her she's just momentarily misplaced''.

''In prison''.

''You know what Cheekbones''-

''Shut up the both of you''. Natasha's cold tone has them doing just that.

Fury focuses his attention on the Black Widow, ''I did warn you something like this would happen one day''.

''Don't start''.

''I told you if you took that girl under your wing one day she was going to either get you killed or get herself locked up. You let her off the leash Romanoff''.

''She's not an animal''. Ward says through clenched teeth, but Fury continues on.

''And now look what she's done, murdered a United States General! This is a mess none of us can clean up''.

''Why are you even here Nick? Last I checked you were no longer the Director of Shield, and Quake being sent to the Icebox seems like something they would be involved in''. Tony says.

''I'm here because the three of us'', he gestures to himself, Stark and Romanoff, ''helped create Quake, we're partly responsible for who and what she's become''.

''I reject that statement. I've never done anything wrong ever reguarding Skye''.

Fury sighs, ''you enable her, Natasha does as well even worse. Quake is a product of the two of you. Romanoff I told you you trained all the life out of that girl''.

It's Ward who speaks next, ''Skye didn't kill Talbot''.

''The evidence says otherwise''.

''She was with me that night, we were home she never left the house''.

Nick moves from the chair to sit on the table, ''and we're supposed to believe you? No offense Ward but no one is going to take your testimony seriously considering your past''.

Grant bites the inside of his cheek. No matter what he does he'll always be known as the Hydra agent who betrayed Shield.

''And who's fault was that?'' Kebo speaks up, coming to sit beside Ward.

''I beg your pardon?''

''You oh the great and mighty Nick Fury, former Director of Shield who had a terrorist organization hiding in plain sight for years and had no idea''.

''Now hold on''-

　

''You abandoned John Garrett to die and was surprised when he turned against you. Now he was a twisted son of a bitch there's no doubt, but you let him do whatever he wanted. He slipped past you and abducted a fifteen year old child, left him out in the woods for five years with no contact with the outside world. He was brain washed into becoming the perfect little solider for a man that wanted revenge because you left him for dead''.

　

The room is silent so Kebo contines. ''If you look at it from a different angle, Ward becoming Hydra could be partly to blame on you. Of course no sane person would react to being left for dead the way Garrett did but hey, some people just become monsters. My point is perhaps if you paid more attention and didn't let your precious Coulson treat Ward the way he did, the world would take Grant's word into account and clear his wife's name''.

　

It's been so many years since all of this happened and Grant is finally at a place where his past doesn't weigh him down. So he's able to sit in this room and have Kebo defend him without his chest being tight, without John's voice in his ear. Progress and healing is a beautiful thing and he wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Paul, Skye and Kebo. Fury seems ashamed as he glances at Ward and then Nat, it's no secret Nick has blamed himself for what happened to Grant.

　

''I would change it if I could''. He tells Ward.

''I know''. This is not the first time this conversation has occurred.

Fury has long since forgiven Ward's transgressions.

''Skye didn't do it, that's not how she would kill Talbot''. Nat speaks up.

''You know how she is, she would gloat and brag about this rub it in his face before she killed him. That wasn't Skye on that video''.

''Then who the hell was it? Because it sure looked like her''.

Fury tells Stark to play the video again, they all watch it three more times.

''She's not wearing her wedding ring''. Ward comments.

''She never takes her rings off''.

''No one is going to take that into account Ward''.

　

Other than Skye's cold dead expression on the screen and the ring thing, there's no futher evidence that proves that's not really Quake. Which brings up another question. Since that's not Skye, who or what is it? Fury and Nat brain storm while Ward gets up from the chair and begins pacing, Tony copies his movements. After ten minutes Grant gives up and heads into Phase Two of his plan, find Skye and get her home.

　

Which is why he turns to Fury and asks, ''where is the Icebox?''

Tense silence follows, Nick knows he can't get away with lying to Grant.

''Ward''-

''You and a handful of other people know where it is, I have no problem tracking them all down and figuring it out myself. But that will take time and I'd like to get my wife back as soon as possible. So don't make me do that''.

''And if I say no?''

''I wouldn't reccomend it''.

Nat is smirking while Tony sits atop the table and crosses his arms, ''where is she Nick?''

Fury puts his hands on his hips, ''I am not going to disclose classified information over one''-

Grant takes a step closer to the former Director of Shield, no one stops him. ''Answer the question''.

'''Or what? Stand down Agent Ward''.

　

There's a term he hasn't heard in years, he almost freezes for a moment, almost sputters in shock which is what Nick wanted. The memories of his time at Shield threaten to spill over, John's face enters his mind so quickly it's nearly painful. But Grant pushes through, thinks of Skye. She's pregnant and headed to a high security prison that isn't known for it's warm welcoming enviroment. A place he never wanted her to be.

　

''You have three seconds to tell us''. Nat speaks up and Fury flicks his gaze over to her, ''are you two really threatening me right now?''

Grant takes another step, ''I know a lot of fun ways to extract information out of people. Courtesy of your former protégé, I have no problem using them on you or anyone else''.

''He's not joking''. Kebo chimes in, knowing Ward would do unspeakable horrid things if it meant saving someone he loves.

''I am not going to tell you three where the Icebox is just because your precious Quake''-

''Life Model Decoy!'' Tony suddenly yells, clapping his hands together, all eyes turn to him.

''What?''

He points to the screen showing Sky shooting Talbot again.

''That's an LMD of Skye''.

　

He then explains what that means and how someone creates it, it's the perfect crime for a frame job. No one would question it, example now. Grant shelves that information for later, attention still focused on Fury. He moves to the double doors Skye didn't destroy and closes them, flicks the lock. Looks at his former boss and says, ''your three seconds are up''.

　

If he has to let that familiar darkness wash over him in order to get Skye back, he will. Ward will cross every line walk over every flame to ensure she's safe in his arms once again.

　

 

 

*

　

 

''Are you dead? Please don't be dead''.

　

The high pitched tone of a female voice in her ear makes Skye want to punch someone. Keeping her eyes closed Quake does short inventory of herself, besides the broken wrist that has been set, everything else seems to fine. Except for the fact that she's pregnant and in prison. It's been a rough day. After a few seconds of reading the atmosphere in the room which is annoying without her powers, Skye opens her eyes.

　

The cell she's in is dim, rough springs from the cot she's lying on dig into her back. There's a toliet and sink to her right, a clear cell door that reveals concrete stairs and other cells in front of her's. Sitting up Skye meets green eyes, wide with both fear and fascination. A young girl stares back at her, can't be older than eighteen. Ugly mustard yellow jump suit on, a titanium collar of some sort around her neck, Skye doesn't have to glance down to know they match.

　

''You're really her aren't you? Quake, I mean the Quake. We thought you were dead''.

Skye swings her legs out and stands, ''still alive''.

''I'm Ana''.

Ana has a wide face and small ears, blonde hair chopped short above chin length. Blondes have been a real turn off for Skye since the Chelsea thing almost four years ago, so this should be interesting.

Inspecting the collar on her neck Skye touches the same one around her own, ''let me guess passcode protected?''

''A set of numbers on the back, if you try to unlock it yourself it sends an electric shock''.

''Great''.

''They enable our powers''.

''I guessed that''.

　

Skye walks along the walls of their cell, it's too small for two people to share. Ana has a cot on the other wall by the sink, there's not much in here besides that. Walking up to stare out into the prison, all that greets her is rows and rows of cells. Besides stair cases, there's nothing but pissed off prisoners who pace and scream. A few people spot her as she stands in plain view, arms crossed. Excitement appears on one man's face, fear another.

　

Soon every row of cells she can see begin to fill with prisoners, hollering and screaming begins to sound of everyone either saying they hate or love her. Story of her life. They're so loud seeming to come from all sides, overwhelming. Prisoners bang on their cells, kick and spit against the clear barriers. Skye holds power here both good and bad, did it without even trying. They're either going to kill or worship her.

　

She feels Ana come up beside her, ''some people have been waiting for you''.

''Why?''

Skye knows the answer of course.

''To save us''.

Ana's voice has turned child like and small, hope shining through. A symbol Skye never wanted for herself, last time that happened she lost everything.

''Hate to disappoint but I'm not a savior''.

''Yes you are. You saved the world a hundred times. You created a team of Inhumans in New York gave them a home, a purpose. People look up to you''.

''Look kid whatever deluded fantasy you created in your head about me let it go. I'm just as stuck and helpless as the rest of you in here''.

Skye sits back down on the cot as Ana watches her every movement. ''But you're never helpless, every situation you've ever faced''-

''Did you not hear what I just said?'' Skye gestures to the device around her neck, ''I can't bring this building down without my powers, I can't fight my way through all of those guards. I'm not here to save anyone''.

Quake watches that hope shatter across Ana's face, that awe in her eyes die.

''I'm here because some asshole out there framed me for something I didn't do. I can't help you Ana''.

Tears fill her eyes, ''how are we going to get out of here now?''

Skye lays down and causually rests her hands on her belly, ''guess we're not''.

''But the Avengers will come for you right?''

''More than likely. But that could take days since the Icebox doesn't technically exist''.

It's not on any record or document, only Nick Fury and a few others know it's location.

Ana sits down on her own cot, Skye doesn't have to look to know she's frowning.

''I had posters of you on my wall back home''.

Skye has never seen herself as a super hero so it's still odd when people view her as one.

''How old are you?''

''Seventeen''.

God she's just a child trapped in a place like this.

''Why are you in here?''

Ana sighs, ''I'm strong. Like Captain America strong. It just happened one day I can't really explain it. My parents tried to be supportive but a few weeks ago I got mad and punched a wall, I brought down my entire house, my cousin was inside''.

Skye winces, no stranger to this girl's pain.

''I'm sorry''.

''Don't be my cousin was a dick. He liked to hit his mom''.

　

Over the years Skye has hated the fact that Inhumans are out there with no place to go. Alone in the world feeling like they are monsters, rejected and shut out by society for being different. It's why she started a team in New York, why she built a sanctuary for them. Since it was shut down three years ago Skye has lost sleep over what happens to Inhumans now, there's no safe place they can go anymore. Do they wind up here in the Icebox?

　

Guards suddenly come up to the cell door, tasers attached to their hips. ''Lunch time''. Ana explains as the door opens and they are commanded to walk out. The two men drink her in and smile, brag over Quake finally being locked up. No one thought it was possible. This has definitely brought her ego down just a tad. She's going to beat the shit out of Harold once she's out of here.

　

The noise starts up again as Skye and Ana are led down the stairs into an open area with benches and tables, at least sixty prisoners fill the room. The guards tell them to shut up but it's no use, everyone is either cheering at the sight of Quake or roaring out in anger, hatred. Skye is a little offended they didn't put her in a high security cell, isolation, no contact whatsoever. She's too dangerous to be kept around fellow prisoners.

　

But without her powers she's not a threat to the overall security of the building, and everyone knows that. No one speaks to her directly as Ana leads her over to the lunch line, Skye's stomach turns when a tray filled with some kind of chili is shoved into her hands. The baby is not feeling prison food, Skye can't blame him or her. Struck with a wave of missing Ward her thumb brushes against her ring finger, only to come up empty.

　

The cool material of her wedding and engagement rings don't brush against her skin. It's prison, of course they wouldn't let her keep those. Near tears Skye blinks quickly, not about to show weakness. Any sign of that will cause these inmates to pounce and that's something she can't afford. Not while carrying a child. Licking her lips Skye keeps her head down and follows Ana to one of the tables. Sits down and pokes at the food on the tray.

　

Ten minutes in Skye is ignoring all the stares and whispers directed her way, too busy drinking in every single detail of this building she can. Besides rows and rows of cells there's one door that the guards use to enter and exit, she saw a long narrow hallway when the door opened but that's it. She's looking for any kind of computer, maybe someone has a cell phone when she notices a shirtless inmate headed her way. Long dark hair, dark eyes.

　

The noise dies down a smidge as he approaches the table, his expression is somewhere between excited and cocky. He's tall, the prison scrubs are the same ugly shade they're all wearing. Tattoos outline his chest, all black lettering and designs. Skye doesn't care enough to observe or guess what they mean. The man leans against the table a safe distance away from her, Skye smirks.

　

''There she is, the baddest bitch in the game. Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds''.

Skye takes the slice of bread from her tray and begins slowly tearing it apart. ''The one and only”.

''I just can't believe Quake, the Quake managed to get herself locked up with the rest of us''.

Ana seems nervous next to her, her legs start shaking.

''Believe it''.

The man smiles showing bright white perfect teeth, ''I'm Dylan''.

''Don't care''.

''You should''.

''Why?''

He leans down, scoots closer. Smells like toothpaste and dirty socks.

''Because you may be the toughest bitch out there, but in here you're just another mutant without powers. These people will eat you alive if you let them''.

''Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine''.

His hand slides onto the table next to her tray, fingers attempt to brush against her own but Skye puts her hand in her lap.

''You're powerless in here Quake''.

She raises an eyebrow, ''I'm never powerless''.

His dark eyes wander to her lips, her neck. ''We shall see''.

　

He leaves soon after and Ana let's out a sigh of relief. Skye puts a small piece of bread in her mouth, chews slowly. Dylan walks over to a crowd of men who watch her with wide eyes, all sizing her up. Under the table she puts a hand to her belly, promising she's not going to let anything happen to the baby. A few minutes later she's back in her cell laying on the cot, missing Ward. Knows he won't rest until she's back home.

　

''You're not what I imagined at all. Why didn't you punch Dylan in the face or stab him with your plastic fork?'' Ana speaks up.

Skye can't exactly tell her she's trying to prevent a fight at all costs to keep her kid safe.

''Well you know what the say kid, never meet your idols. They'll just disappoint you''.

　

Skye rolls over on her side thinking of ways to get her hands on a cell phone. She falls asleep and dreams of Ward back home holding their son a bright smile on his face. A future that seems is being pried away from their reach with each passing day.

 


	7. You Can Be Alice I'll Be the Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds herself in an unusual situation at the Icebox, and Ward goes to extreme measures to find her.

 

Skye is on the brink of sleep when she hears the near silent _whoosh_ of the cell door opening. Considering it's the middle of the night and she's pretty sure the guards aren't giving her the chocolate covered raisins she was craving earlier, nothing good can from what's about to happen. She feigns sleep still just in case, maybe they're here for Ana. Who crashed an hour ago, she hasn't spoken to Skye since after lunch.

　

But a male voice hisses at Skye to get up, a boot kicks the cot lightly, rocking the entire thing. Sighing Skye opens her eyes, the cell is near total darkness but she can still make out the shapes. Six bodies crammed into the tight space armed with tasers. She's about to sit up when one of them grabs her arm and forces her to her feet, Skye snarls for them to keep their hands off but they just tell her to shut up.

　

Walking half blind Skye is led out of the cell, strong hands holding her arms, hands are cuffed. The device around her neck has never felt more heavy than it does right now. Where the hell are they taking her? They can't kill her, she's too important too famous. It would be a disaster if they tried, Tony Stark would be their worst nightmare. Thinking of her father figure Skye feels a pang of guilt, she should have left with him when the opportunity arose.

　

Instead she stupidly went after Harold in a blind rage. It's something she does best. ''You taking me for a midnight stroll?'' No answer. Skye is led down hallway after hallway, various twists and turns, the dark would be confusing if she were an untrained normal person. But Skye could get back to her cell with no problem whatsoever. They lead her down three more hallways and finally get to a solid metal door with a keypad to get through.

　

They turn her around so the passcode can be put in. The door opens and she's pushed through, the sight that greets is an empty room with concrete floors and walls. They're not alone. A lone prisoner stands in the middle of this bland room, mustard colored scrubs. He's huge at least six foot four, arms broad and wide with thick muscles. He doesn't comapre to Steve or Thor but still, the guy is still pretty huge. Skye has a sinking feeling where this is headed.

　

The man is bald, a tattoo on his cheek that says _''peace is a lie''._ Plain brown eyes a scar on his chin, looks to be between the ages of forty and fifty five. When they lock eyes fear is plain on his face, nervous perhaps. He looks at the guards in panic, ''you didn't tell me it would be Quake''. His comment goes unanswered as the cuffs on Skye's wrists are taken off. She looks between them and the man in front of her, raises an eyebrow.

　

''Kill him''. One of the guards says, his beard graying, teeth yellow.

''What?''

''It's a secret fight club they have going. The guards take us down in the middle of the night and bet on who will win. I've never lost a fight''. The other prisoner explains.

''And since you're the strongest person in this place they paired us up. It's nothing personal Quake trust me I don't want to fight you, I've never believed in hitting a woman. But''-

The tasers around them light up, Skye tenses slightly.

''We don't really have a choice Quake''.

''I noticed''.

　

Knowing there's no way out of this Skye braces her body for a fight, silently sends up a prayer to whoever is listening to protect her baby. The man who she's name she learns is Martin walks closer to her. She can smell his skin, garlic and something citrus oranges maybe. The guards back up against the wall and form a small circle, glancing back she sees them pull out wads of money, all smiling and staring at her.

　

After a few moments one of them grows irritated and asks, ''what are you waiting for?''

Skye crosses her arms, ''maybe I don't feel like performing on cue today. Unless you've got peanuts''.

A taser gets a little too close for comfort and she backs away. ''Kill him or we'll kill you''.

''No you won't, you can't''.

''There are worse fates than death Quake''. Martin speaks up his eyes sad. ''Do what they say. It's okay''.

''No it's not''.

He shrugs, ''unless you can get that collar of your neck and break everyone out of here we have to play by their rules''.

''I really wish everyone would stop reminding me I don't have my powers''.

''You and me both''.

They face each other, Skye has never felt more uncomfortable about a fight in her life.

''Martin, do me a favor?''

''Of course''.

''Aim for the face''.

He nods, respect for the woman in front of him evident in his eyes.

''When you get out of here I have a daughter she lives in Alaska. Find her, tell her I love her''.

Skye cracks her knuckles, ''I will''.

　

Martin sticks to just aiming blows to her face, and while he's strong he's no match for her. Skye grabs the arm moving to wrap around her neck, uses it as leverage to spin him around and pin it behind his back. Adds pressure until the sound of a break sounds and he cries out. Her foot in his back causes Martin to fall to the ground his first, hitting the concrete hard. Skye knows about a hundred different ways to kill a man with her hands, it's drilled into her brain.

　

There are so many ways she could make him suffer, make his passing more painful than anything he's ever experienced. But pity and rage at the fact that she's actually in a prison fight club and no one is doing anything about it, she stops. Holds out a hand to help him up, a plan to save them both starting to form. Martin cradles his broken arm to his chest, looking at her in confusion before accepting her hand.

　

The guards cry out in outrage, those tasers lighting up the room. They remind her of Lincoln for a moment before she shakes the memory off. Martin is making no move to attack her so she whispers for him to trust her, he nods. He's too nice, something just doesn't seem right with that.

　

''What the hell are you doing?''

''Helping you morons. Instead of having just one person be the champion in your illegal fight club why not two? No one will ever be able to beat me and since Martin has never won a fight it would only increase the cash flow''.

　

Obviously Skye has an ulterior motive here. If she and Martin team up that's one less threat she has to worry about, and if the Avengers take forever to get her out of this hell hole Skye could find a way to escape herself. A riot maybe. Riot sounds good. If only she could get her hands on a cell phone. The guards exchange looks back and forth while Martin shoots her a wink, he towers over her but Skye isn't the least bit intimidated.

　

''Take the advice, trust me it's foolproof. But if you don't when I get out here, and I will get out of here I'll be sure to tell everyone about this little operation. I'll be able to recall all of your faces perfectly so''.

''Are you blackmailing us?''

''Was that not clear? Do I need to dumb it down even more for your tiny male brains to understand? Yeah I'm blackmailing you''.

''She can't do that!'' One of the exclaims.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''I can actually and I am''.

There's a moment of diliberation before each one of them glances at her with a sour expression, ''fine. We have a deal''.

''Of course we do. Now take me back to my cell so I can sleep. I was interrupted before''.

Martin gives her another wink before they're both led out of the room, they're about to part ways before Skye tells the guards, ''oh and if there was any confusion, you all just became my bitches''.

　

She's learned over the years that people will do anything for money, even make deals with the devil. Example, now. The Icebox is quiet by the time the guards bring her back to the cell, Ana is awake now sitting up on the cot. Skye lays down and sighs heavily, staring at the ceiling. Hands over her belly, glad he or she is alright.

　

''You could have mentioned the fun club the guards have going''.

Ana takes a long moment to respond. ''I'm sorry''.

''Don't be. It won't last much longer''.

''Who did they make you kill?''

''I didn't kill anyone. Martin and I are friends, we teamed up''. She summarizes what went down and it results in Ana cheering loudly.

''I knew you'd find a way to save us. You've already got followers lined up in this place''.

''I am not Jesus okay? I never wanted disciples''.

''But you have them anyway. We look up to you Quake, you're a hero''.

Skye takes the pillow out from under her head to put over her face, ''I wonder if Jesus hated the word hero too''.

''We just want to go home and you're the only way we get that''.

''Remember earlier when I said your idols just disappoint you? Hold onto that''.

Ana is silent for so long Skye is thinking she fell asleep until she says, ''I heard a rumor about you''.

''They're all true''.

''So you're really married?''

Skye's thumb goes to her ring finger out of habit, of course it's still bare.

''Where do they put our personal items? Do they lock them up?''

''I heard they throw clothes away but keep cell phones. Someone told me they pawn jewelry. Are you worried about your wedding ring? It's probably gone''.

Tears fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks so fast Skye gasps in surprise. Damn hormones.

''Are you alright?''

''Go to sleep kid''.

　

Skye falls asleep hours later thinking of Ward, missing him more than she ever has before. If her wedding and engagement rings are indeed gone Grant will act like it's not a big deal, but it will hurt him. Sure he can always purchase another one but it's not the same. That night she dreams of beach bungalows and Ward's hands on her skin, of a private island with the ocean roaring in the background.

　

After taking a shower the next morning, which is a small cubicle made of concrete and cold water, Skye is back in the eating area for breakfast. Instead of her hair smelling like the shampoo Pepper sent her from Paris, it smells like sour strawberries. Skye is just amazed they have running water here, much less showers. She's tuning out whatever Ana is saying as they sit down, the other inmates continue to watch her closely.

　

Skye shovels oatmeal around on the tan tray, her mind on baby names and how she's never going to tell this baby about mommy being in jail. Or how crazy daddy must be going trying to find them. Her thoughts are interrupted when Dylan who she can tell is going to be a pain in the ass, saunters up to her table like he owns it and sits across from her. Dark eyes following her every movement, Skye meets his gaze.

　

''Get away from me''.

''The boys and I were just wondering where you've been the past three years''.

Skye puts her fork down, ''on the moon''.

''See someone said you were hiding out in Stark Tower but that doesn't sound like the Quake we know. My theory is''-

''I don't give a shit what your theory is''.

''I know, but we're both stuck here so why not listen? See I think you retired. Went off somewhere and tried to have a normal life''.

She shrugs, ''domestic life isn't for me''.

Dyaln leans in closer, ''I heard you got introduced to our fight club last night''.

''It's mine now''.

He smiles, ''that's exactly what I was hoping for. We're counting on you''.

''Don't. I'm not Tony Stark''.

''No you're Quake, you're an Inhuman one of us. Some people in here may not like you but you're our leader, even if it didn't work out in New York that will never change''.

Skye has to call upon every ounce of Nat's training so she doesn't get emotional.

However she doesn't trust Dylan and is not about to tell him her plan.

''So where have you been all this time? Don't you think you owe us that?''

Skye narrows her eyes, ''I don't owe you or anyone else a damn thing''.

　

''I think you retired. Makes sense, you getting tired of killing all the time. Maybe you went to try and have a normal life, thought you could put all the terrible things you've done behind you. And maybe you could, maybe you believed all the lies you told yourself and the people you love. But you're not the domestic house wife type are you? No you love the fight you live for it, it's who you are. And it's probably who you'll always be. You're back in the game and you love it don't you? You missed it''.

　

Skye's knuckles are white as she grips the end of the table, ''you don't know me''.

　

''You're right I don't. But I'm not the one who managed to blackmail the guards that have been torturing us for years. I'm not the one who's powerful enough to bring this entire damn place to the ground. I'm not the one who broke Martin's arm, no one has ever been able to even get that close to him''.

　

''Well I am the Destroyer of Worlds''.

''And I look forward to going head to head with you one day''.

Skye grins full of malice, ''you'll lose''.

Dylan rises from the table, ''don't be so quick to judge Quake. You don't even know why I'm in here''.

He's gone and she turns to Ana, ''what did he do?''

The younger woman's face is ashen and her eye glassy, ''he murdered his entire family''.

Skye chews a bite of oatmeal, ''he's so dying first''.

　

The annoying part is Dylan could be right. Though Skye of course would never want to put the life of her child in danger, she still loves the thrill of a fight. The adrenaline rush, the high of knowing no one can get beat her. It's something she's been addicted to since Natasha taught her how to fight, to keep herself safe. In the three years since she retired Skye hasn't felt restless at all, but what about after this? Has she really missed this life?

　

Later that night as the guards come to get her for her first fight with Martin, Skye realizes she's not fighting for bragging rights or because she's the best and wants everyone to remember that. She's fighting to keep her child safe because if she doesn't do this, they'll either tase or beat the shit out of her. So she and Martin work out a system, he takes all the hits to the abdomen and below, in turn she let's him deliver the kill shots.

　

She and Martin are being led back to their cells after thier second fight together when he leans over and whispers in Latin (surprising her) ''Infans''.

　

_Baby._

　

He knows. She glances at him in shock and he just winks.

　

Skye never wanted anyone in the world to know she was pregnant. If they find out here she'll be viewed as easy prey. It won't end well for either of them.

　

 

 

*

　

　

Ward has the sudden urge for a cigarette. He hasn't smoked since he was a teen, but he's craving one right now. Leaning against the side of his car staring up at a building he has no desire to walk through again. Last time he was here he lost Skye too, Ward didn't know if he'd get her back then either. But if he can get her back into his arms from an alternate dimension surely prison isn't too impossible.

　

Nick Fury was a dead end. He did gave Grant a location but the Icebox had since moved locations (on purpose) and the Former Director of Shield was out of the loop. Ward went to the Playground last night to ask Maria Hill and while she was distracted Tony hacked into Shield but came back empty. Neither Nat nor Ward could get her to disclose the location and they couldn't even force the information out of her, too many agents in the room.

　

So here is Plan B. Thank god Kebo is at Stark Tower still asleep because Grant would never hear the end of it. Senator Christian Ward's office building looks the same as it did three years ago, when Grant beat the shit out of his brother for being the one to send Skye to that parallel world. For being involved in Hydra, for sending Rose to spy on him, for trying to tear his life apart once more. He hasn't been back here or heard from Christian since.

　

He's finally at a place where the cruel awful things his family put him through no longer anchor him down. So he's not having flashbacks or a panic attack in his car at the thought of facing Christian, Grant is stronger now than he was all those years ago. He has something to fight for, his wife and unborn child. Who are both in a prison doing god knows what, he hasn't slept in two days from the worry and stress.

　

Senator Ward is known for having friends in high places, if Tony Stark can't find Skye perhaps Christian knows someone who knows someone. Has a friend who's a guard, something, anything. Grant is desperate, he'll do just about anything to get Skye back. If that means walking into the lion's den and giving his brother something he's always wanted, a false confession about what happened with Thomas and the well then that's what Grant will do to save the woman he loves.

　

Adjusting the sunglasses about to step off the curb, a flash of blonde hair comes around the corner and stops right in front of him.

Grant sighs, ''what are you doing here Romanoff?''

''Better question is what are you doing here?''

She's got sunglasses on as well, a baseball cap. The Black Widow is dressed in all black her arms crossed, reminding him so much of Skye it's painful.

''I'm doing what I have to to help my wife''.

''And going to your psychotic older brother is helping how?''

''He has poweful friends, you and I both know he could find her''.

''I highly doubt it. If Tony can't find her''-

Ward throws up his hands, ''what do you want me to do Nat? The mother of my unborn child is in jail and I can't get to her, I can't hold her I can't help her. I'm at a loss here''.

Nat puts a hand on his arm, ''this is just temporary Grant. She's not going to be there forever''.

''It's been thirty six hours, that's too long. She's in danger every second she's in there''.

''Okay dramatic we both know Skye is perfectly fine. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she lost every single skill to stay alive''.

''But anything could go wrong, a guard or inmate could attack her. One kick to the ribs and''.

Ward can't even finish the sentence, hand over his mouth. Losing this baby is not something he ever wants to imagine.

''Skye isn't going to let that happen. You know that''.

Nat squeezes his arm and he looks up to the clouds, the winter chill seeping into his jacket.

''I know you want to help her but this isn't the way to do it. Your brother is not a road you want to go down. We'll get her back but not like this''.

Ward continues to stare at the sky and Nat says, ''if you try to go in there I will bring you down. Don't make me slap you again Ward''.

The memory used to not be a fond one, but he can laugh about it now.

''If something happens to her''.

''It won't. Skye is strong, I don't have to tell you that''.

''Am I always going to lose her Nat?'' Tears prick his eyes. Will this always be their life together?

''You two are trying to build a family and I am not going to let anyone take that from you. I promise. Now come on let's go home, Tony has been calling me non stop this morning''.

When it's clear Ward isn't one hundred percent convinced she pulls out the only card that will work besides Kebo.

''If Skye were here what would she say to you?”

Ward sighs, ''she would tell me to shut the hell up and don't do anything stupid''.

Natasha puts both hands on his arm and turns him around to the passenger side of the car, ''so shut the hell up and don't do anything stupid''.

They both smirk and he's slipping into the car while she sits in the driver's side and starts the car.

''How the hell are we going to get her out of there Nat?''

She glances from the road to him, ''you already know the answer to that Grant''.

　

Which is how hours later Grant finds himself face to face with a man he hasn't seen in years.

''What's wrong?'' The night is dark and cold, they're standing in an abandoned house, the windows and doors stripped out.

''It's Skye, she's been sent to the Ice Box for something she didn't do. I need your help to find and break her out''.

''You never have to ask, she's my family. Of course, just point me where the fight is''.

　

They shake hands before Grant finds himself enveloped in a hug. For the first time in days he finally feels hope. Which is all due to the smile on the other man's face he gets when they pull away.

　

''It'll be alright Ward, we'll get her out safe''.

　

That's the only thing he wants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I did a part 8 to this series but it included more pain and suffering for Skye & Ward (because I'm a monster) would you guys want to read it? Or should I just end this series after this fic and stop hurting them? Let me know? I'm really on the fence about it, I don't want to be like TV show writers who literally ruin everything all the time for no reason. I don't want to be cruel. Let me know how you feel about this!
> 
> Comment if you'd like!


	8. Watch Me Make Them Bow One By One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds herself in another fight, while Ward grows more desperate to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god this one took a lot out of me. I haven't written a decent fight scene in forever. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also yes this fight scene is very similar to the one Daisy is in in season 4, so just picture that.

 

Ward is a blanket hog. And he snores. Skye never thought she would miss those things about sharing a bed with him, but here she is. Missing all of his annoying qualities in the bedroom as she stares at the ceiling and can't fall asleep. Like whenever he makes the bed the sheets have to be perfectly tucked in, military style all crisp straight corners. She never does it right so he always makes it, fluffs the pillows and all.

　

And he rarely moves in his sleep, it's been that way for as long as they've been together. Ward is too still, too quiet. Even though he's been out of the game for years, he's still not fully relaxed. He's seen too much, been through so much darkness Skye doesn't think either of them will truly ever let their guard down. Sometimes she listens to his breathing when sleep evades her, stares up at the ceiling just as she is right now. But silence is the only thing around.

　

Sighing she turns over, closes her eyes. The cot is too small and scratchy to ever be comfortable, and it smells like feet. Her stomach swirls and if Skye is afraid morning sickness is making itself known. _''Hang in there little Raspberry, Daddy is on the way''._ She thinks and her stomach calms down immediately, like the kid understood what she said. Knows that it's father already means protection, safety.

　

Skye doesn't actually know of course if Ward is on the way, but it's a nice thought. He wouldn't abandon her in here, no one in her family ever would. But it's been four days and she's already over it, couldn't imagine being stuck here for any long period of time. But what the hell is taking the Avengers so long? Tony should have been able to find the Icebox by now right? And if he can't Nat and Grant wouldn't be afraid to torture people for it's location.

　

Though Quake has never been known for her patience. Perhaps she should give them the benefit of the doubt. However she is pregnant and in jail for a crime she didn't commit so. Skye runs her fingers across her still flat belly, wondering when she'll start showing. What kind of mother she'll be. If this would have happened a few years ago she wouldn't have been ready for it, but now she is. She wants this life, children with Grant.

　

A person made out of true love. Someone they can teach to be strong, to fight even when it feels like the entire world is against them. And if they ever feel alone to know that they are not, they have parents who love them and literally an entire family full of superheroes to love and protect them always. Skye can't wait to teach her little one of all these things. And while she's scared she's going to screw this up like she does everything else, she's happy.

　

Quake may never be the perfect mom all the kids in her baby's class want to come over and hang out with, she may never bake cookies for a bake sale or come to Career Day at school, but she will always be there for her kid. Protect him or her, love them without question, hold them where they're scared or had a nightmare. She's going to be everything that she never had growing up and more. Ward is going to be amazing at this dad thing, even if he thinks he's not.

　

Skye can see it now. Lazy Sunday afternoons in bed, a sleeping baby on his bare chest. Rocking him or her as he sings them to sleep. Comforting he or she when they cry, it's the sweetest image her mind focuses on. She's dreaming of the scene in order to fall asleep, but Skye is between either crying or smiling, picturing Ward holding their new born child is too much. She loves him more than anyone, can't imagine anyone else she'd rather spend her life with.

　

The soreness as she roles over to the right side, snaps Skye back to reality. The club she's gotten herself into is nothing but bruises and an aching jaw. She saw her reflection this morning and she looks terrible. Both eyes are puffy, swollen and dark, one more punch and you could successfully call them black eyes. Bottom lip split, black and blue bruises dust both sides of her face, scrapes and cuts line every inch from forehead to chin.

　

Martin hasn't asked about the baby since he called her out on it and Skye hasn't brought it up. If he suspects she isn't going to grant him the knowledge. The less people who know about Quake's child the better. Even if he's her partner in this stupid prison club, she doesn't trust him doesn't know him well enough. Any minute now the guards will come to collect her for a fight, another inmate who believes he can beat the infamous Quake. It's amusing honestly.

　

That these people think they can get the upper hand. Skye has only been bested once and it didn't last. She beat him with her bare hands until he stopped breathing, no one will ever get that close again. Ana is awake but silent, Skye can tell by her breathing. The younger woman hasn't been as kind and open as she was the first couple of days, all those times Skye warned her that no one is ever who you want them to be finally paid off.

　

Turning so her back is to the door, Skye hears near silent footsteps approach the cell, it's too dark to make out how many guards there are this time. The door opens and Skye senses something very wrong. Instincts Nat drilled into so long ago flare up as bodies slowly fill the small space. Skye pretends like she's asleep so if a surprise attack on her end needs to happen. Body heat fills the cell, she knows now it's not guards who are in here with her and Ana.

　

It's clearly inmates, she can feel their eyes on her form, wondering if she's asleep. The door closes quietly, it's the sign a signal. Before they get high and mighty thinking they've taken Quake by surprise, she springs out of the cot and attacks the nearest body. Eyes fully adjusted to the darkness she aims a kick for the shin, grabs and arm, pulls it back until the breaking of bone can be heard.

　

Hands grab her from behind and she uses the first body as leverage to hike her legs up, pushes back on the chest with her feet and shoves, knocking him to the ground and releasing the hands holding her. Spinning around Skye can see eight men in the cell with her, it's such a small area she won't have much room. Half of her attention is on the people in front of her, the other on Ana who let's out a scream, sitting straight up. But no one makes a move for her. Yet.

　

Skye elbows one of them in the face, ducking when a fist aims for her nose. Kicking out she gets one strong hit to a gut, a loud groan as another one drops to the floor. They all grab her at once, gripping her arms and legs, someone pulls her hair. They try to pin her to the floor, their faces a blur. It's just targets to Skye, a tangle of sweat and skin that she has to eliminate. It's been that way for so long, people that matter and people who don't. The ones who don't are killed.

　

Black and white, so simple. Skye rips out of the hold, kicks out the nearest pair of legs she can reach, his body crashes to the floor. Her bare foot meets his skull over and over until he's out cold. Turning around she grabs Ana's blanket, wraps it around the first neck she finds, it's not necessary to boost herself up on his shoulders to get a better angle, but Skye is nothing if not thorough. Once he's unconscious she stands in front of now five men.

　

There's one tense second where they look at Ana and Skye snarls, ''don't even think about it. You want me right? Come get me''. They are sweating and breathing heavy, Skye is not. This is child's play, she could win this fight in her sleep. They make a move for her again but one trips on the body below him, Skye takes advantage of that and slams his head into the nearby wall. Fingers in her hair again, she rams her head back, hears the crunch of bone.

　

Using that wall again Skye leans back against it and ducks at the right moment so the fist aimed for her face hits the concrete again. While he cries over his hand Skye punches him in the face, knees him in the gut and throws him to the floor. Another one down, three more to go. ''Skye!'' She glances over to Ana who is still cowering, understandably in her cot. One of the prisoners has started towards her, but stops when Skye grabs him and shoves him into the cell door.

　

Kicks him in the chest, arms encase him in a choke hold until he slumps to the floor. Two left. Skye shoots them a smile that has made everyone who's ever seen it tremble, they are no exception. ''Come on, did you really think you could beat me?'' Jealousy and hatred are fueling this attack that much is clear, didn't need to be Tony Stark to figure that out. They lunge for her at the same time. Skye grabs one by the shirt and pushes him into her cot.

　

The other she breaks his wrist before doing the same to four of his fingers in one quick movement. Using that as a distraction she grabs him by the back of the neck and uses her knee to break his nose. He goes down with a cry, she gets a few good kicks into his ribs before the other inmate rises from her cot. Skye blocks the punch aimed for her temple, gets a hold on his arm and breaks it, kicks out a foot and shatters his kneecap.

　

After knocking them both out she turns to Ana, the cell finally quiet. Eyes wide Ana is gaping Quake, ''holy shit''. Skye shrugs, ''piece of cake''. Ana is about to comment when the cell door opens once again. It's obvious that a guard is doing this, working with the inmates to get to Skye. She just doesn't have time to question it because ten more bodies are suddenly standing in front of her. Knowing a small area like this could result in injury to herself, Skye makes a move.

　

Dives for the door in the tiny sliver of an opening she can find. Cool air brushes her cheeks as she finds her balance, now out of the cell and into the hall. The stairs she will definitely use to take some of them down, one fall and it could bring them down for the count. Turning Skye ducks for the arm that aimed to hit her neck, out of the corner of her eye she sees something shine against one small bulb of light.

　

It's sharp like a knife, five more inmates are holding similar objects. Skye shoves one of them down the flight of stairs, ''never thought I'd be stabbed in prison''. Is all she says before spinning around and heading down into the cafeteria, needing a bigger area to fight and more objects to hit with. Like tables and chairs, maybe even a tray or two. So she can see better and because it'll give her height advantage, Skye climbs onto one of the tables.

　

The nine inmates stare up at her, Dylan is amoung them. He meets her eyes and grins. ''And here I thought you worshipped the ground I walk on''. Someone tries to take a swipe at her leg and is met with her foot to their face. ''Oh trust me Quake I do, but it's survival of the fittest in here, and a lot of these men want you dead. It's nothing personal''. ''I hate that word''. Is all she responds before taking his head and slamming it into a nearby chair.

　

Punches one in the chest and he goes flying into another table. Does the same with two more, Dylan recovers and grabs the leg she aimed for his neck. His hands are surprisingly strong, Skye is about to break free when his fingers suddenly tighten and squeeze to the point of pain. She's Quake however, and won't let it show. Instead because he's stupid and has forgotten about her other leg, she lands a harsh kick to his throat.

　

Jumping from this table to the next, Skye holds out her hand out of habit when another inmate gets too close, and curses, not used to not having her powers. He uses that to punch her, Skye feels blood in her teeth as her head snaps back. She spits it out on the ground, sits on the table and uses both feet to shove him to the ground. Straddling his chest Skye wraps both hands around his neck, senses a body behind her and spins, elbowing him between the eyes.

　

The man below her is out cold soon enough, Skye rises from the floor and jumps on another table. Ducking quickly when a chair is thrown in her direction. Two of them attempt to climb up but are knocked down in half a second. Spying a rack filled with trays from dinner she runs over to it, grabbing one and smacking it into the first face she sees. Who knew plastic could be so effective.

　

Two men try to grab her at the same time and Skye hits both of them with trays, splitting the material in half. Dylan manages to get a nice hit to her temple though, which results in Skye seeing a flash of white for a second. Rising swiftly she's back on a table, but the room spins. Which is all the time the inmates needed. One distraction one mistake. Hands on her biceps, calves, Skye suddenly finds herself airborne.

　

Back hitting the table so hard it knocks the breath from her lungs. Spine screams out in protest, her head feels like it's about to explode, stars dance in her vision for a second. Dylan's face appears, he's sneering, rough fingers on her chin. ''You're outnumbered Quake. No one is coming to save you''. She licks her lips, ''I never need saving''. Too fast for him to move away Skye bends her head down opens her mouth and bites down on his fingers.

　

So hard he screams, blood pouring from his skin. He pulls away only to land a swift right hook to her chin, her neck snaps back from the blow. Spitting blood in a direction Skye takes a deep breath, still pinned to the table, they're clearly holding her down for something. Dylan it seems is the leader, he's sweating, panting as he approches her. ''Don't get me wrong Quake I love you, but if it's your life or mine, I'm going to pick mine''.

　

''You talk too much''. Is all she says as his hand rests against her collarbone. If he makes one move that has any alarm bells going off, Skye is going to freak out. She starts praying that her baby is okay, that nothing happens to it. Dylan skims his non bleeding finger up her nose, back down to the collar that sits at her neck. An actual bright and shiny knife is placed in his hand, sharp and pointy, looks brand new. How in the hell did someone smuggle that in here?

　

''Are you ready to die?''

''Jesus, and people call me dramatic''.

The blade skims her eyebrow, hairline, ear. Dylan grins, ''you're very beautiful''.

''Go screw yourself''.

The knife inches toward her cheek, he applies pressure, it stings as blood begins to pool against her skin.

''You're all alone, you'll die alone and your precious Avengers won't save you''.

She's about to respond when a voice rings out from the shadows, freezing everyone.

''She isn't alone''.

Skye's heart soars, she knows that voice.

　

The person that the voice belongs to never steps into the light, instead sticks to the darkness. Inches closer, taking out the inmates Skye didn't even know where there. For a couple of minutes it's just the sound of painful groans, bodies hitting the floor, and her captors begin to shake, but do not release her. Skye just watches in smug satisfaction as Dylan grows tense, the knife begins to tremble in his hold. But no one makes a move away from her.

　

There's one second of silence, a pause in any and all movement and then one of the men who's got a grip on her knee is suddenly pulled away and hit in the face. Blonde hair is all that can be seen, moving too quickly for anyone to try and stop. It takes only a few moments until the last person holding Skye is knocked to the ground, and then Dylan is the only one left. Finally finally the person comes into view and Dylan gasps, jumps away from Skye.

　

''You alright?''

Quake nods, ''always''.

Dylan drops the knife and tries to run away but Skye locks her legs around his form, trapping him.

''Would you like to do the honors?''

Skye cocks her head to the side, ''I'm good. You can''.

Dylan is only able to panic for less than a second before a fist meets his face and he slumps to the ground.

She accepts the strong hand offering to help her off the table, Skye can't contain her smile as she throws her arms around her long time friend.

''It's so good to see you Steve''.

Captain America hugs her back just as fiercely and kisses her hair, ''I honestly never thought I would have to break you out of prison''.

''But you're so good at it. You getting reputation you know, bailing your friends out of high security cells''.

Pulling back he cradles her face in between his large rough hands, frowns at the state of her skin. ''I should have been here sooner''.

''How did you find me?''

''How do you think?''

　

As if on cue the wall directly across from them suddenly explodes, however it's just far enough away to keep the two Avengers from harm, and not interrupt any cells around it. A perfectly executed plan and it's obvious who orchestrated it. Once the smoke clears and Steve puts out the small fire that happened in result, Grant Ward steps into the building like he owns the damn place. Dark leather jacket, beard slightly unkept, eyes madly searching for her.

　

Natasha walks in behind him, takes one look at Skye and frowns before glancing up at all the cells above her. Which have now erupted in chaos, alarms begin going off, prisoners start screaming, going insane in their cells. Skye takes one step in Ward's direction when blonde hair suddenly flies down the stairs and Quake finds herself with an arm full of Ana. Who's crying into Skye's shoulder, shaking.

　

''Oh my god I thought you were dead!''

''I'm fine''.

Ana pulls back and looks around, pales when she sees Steve Rogers. ''You're, you're Steve, holy crap''.

Captain America nods and Skye quickly explains, ''my cellmate Ana''.

''It's nice to meet you Ana''.

''Um, you, you too Captain Rogers. Oh my god you said my name, you know who I am''.

There's a loud banging at the top of the stairs, the door where the guards are more than likely trying to get through but aren't able. Which only means one thing, their security now belongs to Tony.

''We need to get out of here''. Steve says as Ana removes herself from Skye's arms.

''I told you you would save us''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''shut up I'm not saving anyone, looks like it's just you and me kid''.

Her eyes widen, ''what about Martin? What about everyone else that doesn't deserve to be here?''

Quake chews on her lip before looking to Nat, ''throw me a comm''.

The Black Widow obliges and Skye catches it, puts it in her ear. ''Hey dad''.

Iron Man sighs loudly, but it's shaky and full of relief. ''I've never been so happy to hear your voice in my entire life''.

She doesn't ask why he didn't tag along to the jail break, she knows. ''Do me a favor unlock cell D12''.

''Why?''

''Can you just do it?''

''Can you cool it with the attitude? I did just spring you from a lifetime in jail''.

''And I'll hug you for it later just''-

''Done. Come back home safe and sound alright? I'm not even going to ask about the trouble you got into''.

Skye glances down to the bodies at her feet, ''how do you know I got into trouble?''

''Because it's you. I'll see you soon my little jail bird''.

Martin comes down the stairs a moment later and shoots Skye a grateful smile. ''Knew keeping you alive was a good call''.

Skye doesn't have to be looking at her husband to know he perks up at this, his shoulders tense.

She holds out a hand to call him off, to show that Martin doesn't mean any harm.

''Thanks for having my back''.

Martin glances at Steve, ''you're an Avenger. Of course''.

''Go see your daughter, tell her how much you love her''.

Martin assesses the hole in the wall, ''I will. Thank you Captain Rogers. I owe you, all of you''.

''Me too''. Ana chimes in, cheeks going red when both Grant and Steve glance at her.

''We need to go''. Nat speaks up, coming up to Skye and brushing the hair from her eyes.

A look passes between the two women and Skye nods at the silent question, yes she's alright.

Nat takes a hold of her left hand when Skye suddenly remembers.

''Wait! They took my rings''.

A shadow of anger passes across Ward's face, something Skye only notcies because she's been with him for so long, and then it's gone quickly as it came.

''Do they store personal items here or throw them out?'' He asks Martin.

''There's a check in desk in the lobby where I've heard they keep our things, but it could be just a rumor. Wouldn't count on the guards at a place like this to keep a wedding ring safe''.

Ana smiles, ''I knew you were married!''

Ward walks past them, places a hand atop of Skye's head before walking up the set of stairs up to the only entrance and exit to the building. Where the guards are, where possibly her engagement and wedding rings are.

''Steve go with him''.

Ward is about to object because he can handle a few guards alone, but says nothing at the look on Skye's battered face. Rogers nods, kisses Skye's cheek and follows Ward out.

　

Nat, Martin, Ana and Skye head out and Skye shivers as ice cold air meets her flesh. It's snowing , the Icebox is in the middle of nowhere. A field covered in white powder, Skye's ankles sink in the snow, shes's shivering as she sees two helicopters yards away. Quake is aware that the second helicopter is for Martin and Ana, can't have two strangers coming back with them. The Inhumans seem to realize this as well.

　

''I can't say that we'll keep in touch because I'm horrible with that, but''.

Martin smirks, ''you're good Quake. Very good. You deserve to be happy''.

''You didn't disappoint me by the way. You're even better than I imagined''. Ana says and Skye feels tears prick her eyes. Damn hormones.

Hugs are exchanged, hands are shaken, promises to call that will more than likely be broken are made, and soon Skye is watching the chopper lift into the air, disappearing from view.

''What did the girl do to end up in this hell hole?''

''Killed her cousin''.

''And Martin?''

''No idea. Killed someone probably''.

''You look like crap''.

Nat comments, her breath clouding the air.

''I may have joined a fight club''.

''Of course you did''.

Romanoff puts a finger to her comm, ''almost done with that device on her neck Tony?''

''You act like it was hard''.

''Well it's taken you almost two minutes''.

Less than twelve seconds later the collar beeps and Skye doesn't tense up, trusting Tony. It's hold loosens, Skye rips it off and throws it into the snow.

Strokes her neck with careful fingers, the skin is tender and feels raw.

''How bad?''

Nat cocks her head to the side, ''scale of one to ten, a four''.

''Good. Ward is already going to lose his shit about the state of my face, don't need him worrying about my neck too''.

''Baby okay?''

Skye closes her eyes, feel that warm rush of her powers flooding her veins. That familiar welcoming buzz in her skin, her palms. It feels like home.

At the feel of the small rushing heart beat Skye grins and tears fall down her face, ''yeah he's okay''.

''He could be a she''. Skye frowns at her former mentor, having already discussed her fears at birthing a daughter.

''You don't get to pick Skye''.

''I'm aware''.

Romanoff pulls her in for a hug before walking to the helicopter, leaning in to grab a black bag.

　

The back of Skye's neck pricks and she turns just in time to see Steve and Grant coming out of the building. Captain America hugs her once again before letting Ward have time with his wife. Skye glances at her husband as he approaches her, so much taller, bigger than her. Grant stops directly in front of her, eyes roving over every inch of skin he can see. Fire lights his eyes she knows he wants to walk back in there and beat the hell out of everyone who laid a finger on her.

　

''Hi''.

''Hi''.

　

Despite the cold his hands are warm and rough as they grab her own, thumbs stroking her skin. She's about to ask what happened to the rings when cool metal slides onto her finger, the diamonds in the engagement ring catch the sun and begin to sparkle. Wedding ring needs a little polishing but the bands he placed on her finger the day they got married survived prison, got out safe and sound just like her.

　

Grant's expression clears from anger to concern as he sees her face in the daylight. Bruises are no stranger to them but he's never liked seeing her hurt, and it's different now. Calloused hands cup her face gently, thumbs stroke her cheeks, ghost over her lip and nose.

　

''I'm okay Grant, we're both okay''.

She guides his hands to her stomach and he sags in relief, this sigh leaving him like he's been carrying so much weight on his shoulders.

Skye runs her hands through his hair before setting them on top of his own, they both look down to her belly and she says, ''what did I tell you my little Raspberry? Daddy will always show up to save the day''.

That does him in. He was about to pull her into his chest, the only place she's truly safe, when a black bag lands at her feet.

The couple glances over to Nat who tossed it, her face blank as she says, ''sorry for ruining your moment''.

''No you're not''.

''Figured Skye would be tired of wearing prison scrubs''.

Ward grabs the bag and unzips it, Skye grins widely as she rummages through it.

''God I could kiss you right now''. Quake says as she pulls out a black bra, underwear, a long sleeved shirt and gray sweat pants.

　

Steve turns his back while Nat stands behind Skye to block the elements and possible peering eyes (you never know) while Ward steps closer and holds out his leather jacket on both sides to do the same. Skye gives him a sultry smirk as she takes off the ugly mustard colored jump suit and throws it in the snow. Her eyes never leave his as she pulls on the clothes Nat brought her, feeling more human than she has in days. A heavy coat is the last item inside and she tugs it on.

　

''You know it's real love when he breaks you out of jail''. Is all Skye says before placing her hand on the back of Grant's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Stands on her toes to deepen it, his strong arms wrap around and tug her as close as possible. There's just Grant with his warm lips against her own, his solid body against every inch of hers. For days she's felt off balance and home sick but all that unsettled energy vanishes as he bends to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

　

It's a picture perfect moment. Ward holding her in a snow covered field, kissing her like he hasn't seen her in years. His hands running up her spine, holding the back of her neck. He's gentle so gentle but there's passion there's always passion, the kind that leaves her breathless craving for more. Skye shivers from both the cold and the fire Ward knows how to expertly ignite inside, he sets her down and kisses her forehead.

　

''Hey big guy''. She whispers against his lips as he kisses her softly one more time.

''Let's get you home''.

''Please''.

　

Taking her hand Ward leads her to one of the helicopters and supports her body weight as she steps inside. Nat and Steve follow, Ward buckles her into the seat. Normally Skye would object but she'll let him do this because he was so worried. He settles in beside her and soon they're off, leaving the Icebox as just another hurdle in the past they jumped over. Skye's eyelids grow heavy as she lays her head on Grant's shoulder, the sound of another bag opening causes her to look at his hands.

　

He pulls a thermos out of another black bag and hands it to her. ''You had time to stop for coffee?''

''It's peppermint hot chocolate''.

Skye beams, kisses his cheek, her favorite.

''Where's Kebo?''

''At Stark Tower pouting''.

''Why?''

It's Nat who answers, ''he's mad because Ward decided to go all Lone Ranger on us''.

Grant rolls his eyes, ''I did not''.

''Tell me all about it when I wake up''. He nods, kisses her forehead as she takes a sip of hot chocolate before laying her head back on his shoulder.

　

Skye is nearly asleep when she reaches out and clasps Steve's hand, squeezing his fingers in thanks. The last thing she sees is his smile that lights up the entire helicopter, then she's fast asleep. Warmed by Ward who will always keep her safe.

　

 


	9. Will You Stay With Me My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers fuss over Skye's return, and Ward finally talks about her going after Harold instead of leaving with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Ward. I've been a romance kind of mood lately, and he's just being perfect.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

She's warm. But not suffocating warmth like when the A/C went out last summer and Ward held her in the kitchen. This is nice, comfortable. Skye is still half asleep but can make out her surroundings easily by the smells alone. Ward's colonge mixed with gun powder, the lingering scent of spice and vanilla because of the candles she put on the coffee table at home a few weeks ago. She's home, either laying on the couch or in bed.

　

Ward is nearby, he wouldn't leave her. Seconds later voices begin to sound, very quiet but Skye can hear.

　

''If you ever leave Skye in jail again I will''-

''What did you want me to do? It took days to find her''.

''You're Tony Stark and you're telling me it took days to locate one girl, our girl? That's bullshit''.

''You weren't here Clint, you don't get to have an opinion''.

''You're not even here Tony! You're hiding out in Stark Tower''-

''Correction, I am not leaving Stark Tower because agents from both Shield and Homeland Security are here looking for Skye. If you would like me to leave and raise suspicion I can do that. Though Skye will more than likely be thrown back in jail''.

''You should be here she needs you''.

A sigh comes from Tony's end, ''I know. But bringing her back to Stark Tower couldn't happen, I told you this would be the first place they'd look''.

''Coulson there?''

''Yeah, Hill too. They're trying their best to call off the search here but if I can't accomplish that no one can''.

''Steve is going to leave as soon as Skye wakes up''.

There's a pause from Iron Man then he replies, ''call me when she's awake''.

　

Skye strains to hear more but Tony must have ended the video chat. Hands shift against her arm, her hair, and Skye finally realizes why she's so warm. Feels the outline of Ward's body against her shoulder, hip and head. She's got her head in his lap his fingers in her hair, lower body spread out across the couch. She feels the weight of a throw blanket against her skin, Ward's fingers tighten on her scalp for just a moment.

　

He knows she's awake but won't press, she can pretend to rest for as long as she wants. Lips ghost over her left temple and Skye snuggles further into Grant's embrace, he starts running his fingers through her hair again. She's about to fall back asleep when footsteps head her way and Clint starts speaking again.

　

''She looks like crap. Can't believe she joined a gang''.

''It was a fight club''. Nat corrects from in the kitchen.

''Same shit. Actually now that I think about it I'm not even surprised, this is Skye we're talking about. Trouble follows her wherever she goes''.

The unspoken sentence hangs in the air, something that has imprinted onto Skye's skin even though a lie, she'll never be able to disassociate it from herself now.

 _Wherever_ _she_ _goes_ _death_ _follows_.

She must shudder or make some shift of discomfort because Ward's grip grows a tad firmer.

''Skye did what she had to do to survive''. There's Nat, always coming to her defense.

''Did she though? You know her Nat you know how much she loves a fight. How do we know she didn't join this fight club voluntarily?''

''Skye wouldn't do that''. Ward speaks up, knuckles drifting down her cheek lovingly.

''Oh come on this is Quake we're talking about''.

''Why are you so pissed off about it anyway?'' Kebo asks, Skye thinks he's sitting on the opposite couch across from them.

Clint sighs but it's Steve who answers for him. ''He's just worried, we all are. Skye does a habit of putting herself in danger''.

''Not this time''. Ward promises, though there's an edge to his tone she can't figure out. Is he mad at her?

''And you can assure that how?''

Knowing Ward won't tell them about the baby without her she doesn't open her eyes but responds, ''because I'm pregnant you assholes''.

Hawkeye chokes on whatever he's drinking, ''what?''

　

Opening one eye Skye is overwhelmed with Ward for a moment. A developing bruise on his forehead, those whiskey eyes heavy with concern. Silent question if she's alright as his hands come to rest on her belly. Skye reaches up her fingers so light he can hardly feel it as she runs them through his beard, stroking his cheeks, frowning at the mark against his hairline. ''I'm fine''. He whispers, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

　

''I'm sorry did you just say you were pregnant?'' Clint looks over to Nat, ''why didn't you tell me?''

Steve is smiling so wide Skye copies the gesture, ''congratulations Skye, Grant''.

Barton's eyes are wide in disbelief and Skye sits up, still in Ward's lap her back against his chest. ''Don't look so shocked, jesus. Pretty sure Ward is going to make sure I don't screw this kid up''.

Clint shakes his head, ''that's not, I just, I never imagined you getting married much less having a baby''.

''You and me both''.

But the doubt vanishes in Clint's eyes as he swiftly picks her up and spins her around twice. ''I'm going to throw up on you, you do that again''.

He puts her down and hugs her tightly, looking down with proud eyes. ''Our Quake, all grown up and starting a family''.

Skye's eyes burn, ''Clint I swear to god if you start crying''.

He hugs her again and tells Ward congratulations, asks if he's already installed bullet proof glass in the windows.

''Working on it''.

Skye isn't even surprised.

It's Kebo who catches her attention next because he's staring at her face like he's never seen it bruised and beaten before.

''Did they just aim punches to your face?''

Skye doesn't have to be looking at Ward to know he winced.

''I was kind of a deal I had worked out''.

　

She then explains to the room about the fight club, her unspoken words directed at Ward. She did everything she could to keep their baby safe. But when she turns to glance at him he doesn't seem satisfied at all with her explanation. Whatever his issue is he won't bring it up now, will wait until they're alone. Skye heads to the kitchen where Nat is leaning against the counter, coffee cup in hand.

　

''So anyone want to tell me how there's a video of me out there killing Talbot when I was home at the time?''

It's Steve who answers, ''someone out there made a Life Model Decoy of you''.

''Some sick bastard made a robot of me, cool. Do we know who?''

''You really think I'd be sitting here if we did?'' Ward asks, that anger in his voice she knows so well.

''Yes because going off half cocked is something you need to be doing again''. Kebo comments and Ward sends him a look.

Skye glances to Nat, ''what did he do?''

It's Ward who responds, ''we'll talk about it later. Do you need anything?''

Rising from the couch his gaze flits from her face to her stomach. ''No I'm fine''.

Natasha heads to the freezer, pulls out an icepack and presses it into Skye's face. ''Dr. Wyn is almost here''. The same doctor who did the first ultrasound.

Skye grabs a water bottle and hoists herself up on the counter, ''are you all done making decisions for me?''

Clint rolls his eyes, ''well you have been asleep for the past three hours''.

''Shut it''.

''Skye''. That's Steve, his tone soft and blue eyes even softer.

''Can we talk?''

''Sure''.

　

After kissing Ward on the cheek Skye joins Captain America out on the front porch. They sit in the large wooden chairs with blankets and pillows, Steve puts his cup of coffee on the small table between them. It's been months since she's seen him, last time he was here there was nothing new on Bucky or how he was doing in Wakanda. It's a touchy subject for Nat which is how Skye knows not to ask her.

　

''How's your life Steve?''

''You're the one who was in prison''.

Skye waves it off like it's no big deal, ''I don't want to talk about me. How are you?''

　

So he tells her that he visits Wakanda as often as possible, Nat comes with him more often than not. He and Sam are living together currently, and Vision and Wanda are traveling the world together but are required to still keep in touch. Skye wrinkles her nose at that, never being a huge fan of Vision. But if he makes Wanda happy. She's about to make an inappropriate comment about that relationship but Steve shakes his head, knowing her so well still.

　

''So are you ready to be a mom?''

Skye snorts. ''Hell no. We weren't trying. But I want this with Grant, I want a family with him''.

''I can imagine you with two or three''.

''Ew. Let me get through my first trimester before we start talking like that''.

Steve pats her knee, ''you're going to be an amazing mom Skye''.

''I'll try my best''.

''Are you sure you don't want to talk about being in the Icebox?''

She shrugs, ''maybe. But I'd like to shower first and make sure this little Raspberry is okay''.

Worry clouds his eyes, ''did you doubt?''

She puts a hand to her belly, ''no. He or she is alive obviously. Courtesy of my Inhuman DNA. But seeing it on screen will make me feel better, and Ward will chill out too''.

''He's just worried''.

''Always is''.

''He came to find me, told me what happened after Tony and Fury were a dead end''.

Skye rests her head on his shoulder, ''you're always saving us Cap''.

Years ago he would joke and say that was his job but now he simply shakes his head, ''I did it because you're my family''.

''Tony is too''.

The Avengers have been apart for so long Skye doubts they'll ever be a team again.

''I don't think Tony will ever forgive me''.

''Bucky no. You? Of course he will. He just needs more time''.

They both sigh and look up at the clouds, snow beginning to fall soundlessly.

''I miss our team''.

Steve holds her a little bit closer, ''so do I''.

　

Two hours later Nat, Steve and Clint walk out the front door along with Dr. Wyn who assured the couple everything was fine, and printed out a picture of the Ward baby. Currently Grant is sitting on the couch hand over his mouth staring at the image in his hand. Skye watches him closely, can so easily imagine their baby in his strong hands, how tiny he or she will look compared to him.

　

''I'm going to take a shower''. Is all she says before heading to the bathroom, longing to scrub away the past few days. It isn't until she's washed her body three times that she realizes what's wrong with Grant. Now that the happiness at seeing her alive and well away from the Icebox has passed, now he can focus on what she did to get herself in there in the first place. He's clearly pissed off about her going after Harold, which he has every right to be.

　

But he knows who Skye is. She has a problem walking away when a fight is presented to her. It's something she's been able to push away the past three years because there was no physical fight to be had. Harold acted like he had gotten the best of her, that he was so much bigger and smarter than she was. Skye couldn't stand for that, couldn't let him get away with it. She would have kicked his ass too had it not been for that device he used.

　

Making a note to ask Tony about it whenever he gets here Skye leaves the shower, grabs a towel. Dressing quickly after grimacing at the state of her face in the mirror, Skye walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Because Ward is one of the best men she knows, because he's her gentle and caring husband who always takes care of her, he's raised the bar very high for himself over the years. Skye expects things now.

　

Like every other time she's lost herself or been hurt, Ward does the same thing. Makes her cherry pancakes, throws the comforter on their bed into the dryer because she loves it, and holds her until she falls asleep. It's a thing, it's tradition. One he's never broken before, one she's been spoiled with. Until now apparently. Their blanket is still on the bed, she can't smell any food cooking in the kitchen, Ward is nowhere insight.

　

Disappointment fills her so much so that tears flood her eyes and they are too quick to stop from falling down her cheeks. It's something so small but not, he's never not done this for her. It's been such a constant in their relationship, time and time again Skye could depend on this one thing. No matter what happened how upset they both were, Ward always came through. And this time she has no one to blame but herself that he's not.

　

The house is quiet she can't feel him anywhere. Panic though brief and old slinks in between her ribs. A left over forgotten worry that hasn't shown it's face in three years, the fear that he's left her. That she really screwed up this time and he decided he's better off alone. The rational part of her brain says Grant wouldn't do that, he'd never leave his child. But the lonley and despair part says to check the closet for his go bag, the dresser for his clothes.

　

If Ward saw her doing this it would break his heart. But she still checks the closet, his bag is still on the shelf right next to her own. Dress shirts, slacks and leather jackets still hanging beside her's, his clothes are still folded perfectly in the dresser. Taking a calming breath Skye strokes her wedding rings which are freshly cleaned and polished, must have happened when she was sleeping. A sign that he's not completely pissed as he seems?

　

Wiping her eyes and blaming it on the hormones Skye heads for the kitchen just in time as Grant comes through the back door. Takes off his leather jacket, drapes it over a chair in the living room. He bends down to the fire place and begins the motions to light one, never looking at her. Skye has a craving for beef jerky and searches the pantry for some, annoyed when she doesn't find any.

　

''What do you need?'' Ward's voice is controlled, like he's asking about the weather.

Skye turns around, he's standing in the middle of the living room, a warm fire cracking, filling the chilled silence.

''Beef jerky''.

''I'll run to the store and get some. Do you need anything else?''

He's already thrown on his jacket, grabs car keys his hand on the front door. If he can tell she's been crying he doesn't voice it.

Skye thinks he's half using the store as an excuse to get out of the house.

''No''.

''Call me if you change your mind''.

And then he's gone.

　

She walks to the couch and curls up, grabs a blanket and yawns. Kebo joins her three seconds later, whistling at the attitude Ward is sporting and sits in the chair closest to the fireplace. He takes a sip from that silver flask and Skye is expecting a flash of jealousy to enter, but it doesn't. Not being able to drink for the next few months is a small sacrifice, one she'll pay without complaint.

　

''He has every right to be mad at you you know''.

''I'm fully aware of that Kebo. It's not like I wanted to be thrown in jail''.

''I know. Ward did some dumb shit while you were gone''.

Her stomach rolls, ''like what?''

A hundred different scenarios pass through her mind, knowing Grant would do anything and everything to get her back. Even put himself in danger without a second thought.

''He nearly tortured Nick Fury''.

''That's not dumb''.

''You didn't let me finish''. Kebo drums his fingers on the armrest of the chair, ''he went to see Christian''.

Skye feels herself pale, hands begin to shake. Is that how Steve and Nat were able to find the Icebox?

''He did what?''

''Don't worry he didn't get far before Nat talked him out of it, then he went to Captain Rogers''.

''That's why you didn't come with him to the Icebox''.

Kebo sighs, ''I'm used to Ward loving you. I'm used to him doing stupid things to help you. But sometimes I still worry he's going to cross a line he can't come back from to save you''.

''You're not the only one''.

''I don't know what to tell him to make it clear he doesn't have to go to extremes every time. I think the baby pushed him over though''.

''He just wanted us back home''.

''But at what cost?''

''You know Ward doesn't care about himself if someone he loves is in danger, you know he's willing to go as far as it takes to keep them safe''.

''Which is why I'm going to die young worrying about that damn fool''.

Skye cradles her still flat belly, ''he's going to try and protect this baby from the entire world''.

''He'll fail''. Kebo doesn't say it unkindly, it's just fact. No one can protect anyone from this place.

''Other than the Christian thing how has he been?''

''He's hardly slept, just napped at Stark Tower whenever things weren't insane. He even went to Shield to see if Coulson or Hill could help find you but that was a dead end too''.

Skye strokes her neck where the device rested for days, the skin feels rubbed raw.

''So prison fight club eh?''

She rolls her eyes, ''I didn't really have a choice''.

''Bet a lot of those inmates wanted you dead''.

Skye thinks of the hatred on Dylan's face, of everyone else she destroyed with her hands. ''You have no idea''.

''I'm glad you and Ward Jr made it back safe''.

With a twitch of her fingers Kebo goes tumbling onto the floor, ''I told you not to call my kid that''.

　

Ward comes back an hour later. Opens the front door to find Kebo passed out on the couch and Skye sitting on the floor staring into the fire. She watches out of the corner of her eye as he sets the grocery bags onto the counter, slips off his jacket and shoes. Skye joins him in the kitchen, grabs one of the bags of beef jerky and rips it open. Grant starts putting the other items he bought away. Water, peanut butter, fruit, pasta.

　

All the while Skye sits on the counter swinging her legs back and forth, feeling so exhausted. Ward finishes putting the groceries away and finally looks at her, his expression blank and empty.

　

''Say it''. She tells him her voice quiet.

That small spark of anger begins lighting his face, ''you just couldn't let Harold go could you?''

''That was my intention at first''.

He doesn't believe her. ''But then I started thinking he has something to do with this. He's hated me for a long time, what if he's behind the LMD?''

It's something that's been on his mind as well she can tell.

''That doesn't mean you had to go after him the way you did''.

''I know and I regret that. I thought retirement would calm me down you know? But it didn't, and I wish I could say me attacking Harold was a poor judgement call in a moment of anger but it wasn't. I thought it through and still went, I put our child in danger because I wanted revenge''.

Ward doesn't speak for a long moment, just stares at her with his dumb empty eyes.

''You should talk to Paul about that''.

''That's it? That's all you have to say?''

He shrugs, ''what do you want me to say? You know what you did wrong you know I'm angry about it''.

''I'm sorry''.

''I know you are''.

''I need you to promise me you don't think I willingly put our baby in danger, that I care more about my own needs than his''.

At this Grant softens, walks up and braces both arms against the counter on either side of her thighs.

Which is distracting, Skye can't tear herself away from the sight. The way the muscles contract as he shifts positions.

Warm fingers direct her face up, eyes staring into his whiskey gaze.

''Skye I know you love this baby more than you love yourself, than you love me. That's how it should be. But you made a choice to go after Harold which resulted in getting yourself thrown into jail instead of escaping with Tony. I can't justify that, not yet''.

She slides her hands up his arms before resting them on his shoulders. ''Can you forgive me?''

He sighs before kissing her forehead. ''Someday''.

　

If the roles were reversed Skye would be acting the same way so she can't fault him for it. She understands. His forehead rests against her own, Skye breathes in the man before her like she hasn't seen him in decades. The scent and warmth of his skin, the safety and comfort he's always provided, he's the home she's known for eight years now. Ward loves her even when she selfish and doesn't deserve it.

　

''On a scale of one to ten how mad are you still?''

Ward thinks for a moment before kissing her nose, ''four''.

''I really am sorry Ward''.

''I should have been there to protect you''. A hand covers her belly, ''both of you''.

''Remember how you always blame yourself for things beyond your control? Stop it. I know it's hard but beating yourself up about the situation isn't going to do a damn thing''.

''I'll have to bring it up with Paul''.

　

They stay in the kitchen like that for a while before Skye goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she gets out she hears Kebo snoring and Ward rummaging around in the kitchen still. She's about to join him when something from their bedroom catches her eye, she stops in the hall. The blanket on the bed is gone and if she listens closely the dryer is going. The smell of cherries wafts over as the stove is turned on.

　

Ward's back is to her so he can't see the tears that fill her eyes, but Skye stands there by the counter, love for him washing over every bone in her body. He didn't forget he didn't abondon her. He's not angry beyond repair. Grant turns around after he places cherry pancake batter into the skillet, sees Skye looking at him with so much love in her eyes it throws him for a second. Even after nearly a decade together she still rattles him in the best ways.

　

''Are you crying?''

Not caring about the pancakes Ward closes the distance between them and takes her in his arms.

''Stupid hormones''. She mutters against his chest, shivers when he kisses the top of her head.

''What can I do?''

Skye nuzzles her face against his neck, kisses his skin. ''This, this is good''.

''I thought you would be too pissed to do this''.

She admits later when they're in bed, nodding to the food and their freshly warmed blanket out of the dryer between them.

Grant doesn't say, _''I was but decided to do it anyway''_ or _''I felt guilty for not doing it earlier and couldn't take it''._

Instead he kisses the space between her eyebrows and says, ''I'll always show up for you, I'll always take care of you Skye''.

　

If she searched the planet for another man like Ward she'd never be able to find one. Every day when Skye wakes she's reminded of that but tonight as he doesn't let any syrup drip off his fork onto the sheets, it's clear.

　

They were made for each other. Meant to be, always.

　

 


	10. I Found Peace In Your Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Skye recover from her being in the Icebox, and hit a breakthrough at who created an LMD of Quake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writer's block and computer troubles, finally here is the next chapter!

 

 

 

 

 

Ward wakes to a knock at the front door. On alert at once he leaves the bed with a still sleeping Skye wrapped in the sheets, grabs a gun from under the kitchen counter. Only a handful of people know where this house is and all of them have a key. Kebo is passed out on the couch snoring lightly, doesn't twitch or wake up in the slightest as Ward peeks out the curtains to see who's on the porch. He sighs and puts the gun on the counter.

 

 

Only has time to debate if he really wants to deal with this at four in the morning, before the door swings open. Revealing Tony Stark with his tired eyes and a leather jacket, he says nothing as he walks into the kitchen and begins making coffee.

 

 

''What was the point of knocking if you have a key?''

  
''It's called being polite''.

  
''It's four a.m. Tony''.

  
He glances around the living room in mild interest, ''well good morning to you too Cheekbones. Where's Skye?''

  
''Asleep. Just like everyone else is at this time''.

  
Iron Man grimaces as he takes in Ward's appearance, ''can you put on a shirt please?''

  
''Can you come back when I'm not the only one awake?''

  
It's then Grant fully notices the shirt Tony is sporting, ''what in the hell are you wearing?''

  
''You and your stupid questions, it's pretty obvious''.

  
It is.

 

Iron Man is wearing a gray shirt underneath his leather jacket, in bold black lettering it says ''Free Quake'' across the chest.

  
''When did you even have time to make that?''

 

Tony grabs a coffee mug from the cabinet, ''do you like it? I think Skye will''.

  
''She's definitely going to yell at you for at least five minutes over it''.

  
''How is she doing?''

  
''Fine for the most part. Bruises will fade''. Tony isn't the only one who clenches his fists, no one has ever enjoyed seeing Skye hurt.

  
''It true she really joined a fight club?''

  
''Looks like it''.

  
''Is the baby okay?''

  
''Yeah. You want to see a picture?''

 

 

A warm smile takes over Tony's face and Ward grabs the sonogram photo from the mantel and hands it over. He and Stark have never been particularly close, but Iron Man is Skye's father for all intents and purposes, he's going to be this kid's grandfather, if there ever was a time to get along now would be it. Tears fill Tony's eyes for a moment and Ward assumes it's because he's both happy for Skye, and he and Pepper are talking about having a baby of their own.

 

 

Tony lightly traces the image, ''she's so small''.

  
''So you're betting on a girl''.

  
''And I'm always right. Better start shopping for pink onesies now''.

  
instead of rolling his eyes Grant responds, ''I'd be happy boy or girl. As long as they're healthy I don't care. This baby is going to be perfect''.

  
''God. I can't take this soft side of you''.

  
Tony demands a copy of the picture before handing it back to Ward, he then heads over to their bedroom door about to open it.

  
''Don't do it Stark''.

  
''Skye is the emotionless one in your relationship I can't take all the tears on your face''.

  
''Not crying Tony''.

  
''You were about to''.

  
''Don't wake her up''.

  
Tony pushes open the door, ''oh sorry it's already happening don't try to stop me''.

 

There's a rustle of bed sheets and then a yelp from Skye, ''Tony what the hell? What if I was naked?''

  
''Oh my god are you?''

 

''No! What time is it?''

  
''Four fifteen''.

  
''In the morning?''

  
''Yes''.

  
''Jesus. Why are you here so early?''

  
''There was an emergency''. Ward roll his eyes now.

  
''What's the emergency?''

  
There's a beat of silence and then Tony replies, ''I missed you''.

  
''Oh my god. You're such a child''.

  
''Ward still mad at you about the Harold thing?''

  
''Can we have this conversation after I pee and get a cup of coffee?''

  
''You're not supposed to have coffee when you're pregnant!'' Ward calls out, recalling a section from a baby book he'd purchased online along with countless others.

  
''One cup isn't going to do any harm, I asked Laura last night. Also she's sending over some books and baby clothes, all neutral colors of course''.

 

 

Grant feels guilt enter him slowly, hating that he isn't on top of everything like Tony apparently seems to be. However Skye did only find out she was pregnant a week ago and she was arrested a day later, so he's been a tad busy. But his wife is growing an actual human being inside of her and he needs to be one step ahead of everything so she doesn't have to worry at all. This is his job. He'd carry the baby for her if it were possible.

 

 

Skye and Tony leave the bedroom moments later, Stark grabs more coffee while Skye heads to the bathroom. ''Put some pants on while you're in there! And grab Ward a shirt''. She ignores Tony while Kebo wakes at all the noise, his snoring cut off suddenly as he sits up on the couch. Ward watches as Tony checks his phone and sighs like something of major inconvenience has happened.

 

 

''Whoever made that LMD of Skye covered their tracks well''.

  
''Still haven't found them?''

  
''No Ward I'm just sitting on my hands doing absolutely nothing''.

  
Grant feeds into Stark's sarcasm, ''that's what it looks like''.

  
''You know what Cheekbones''-

  
''Can both of you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep''.

  
Kebo complains as he settles back down onto the couch, throws a blanket over his head.

  
''Don't you have your own cabin in the middle of the woods?''

  
Tony gets a middle finger in response.

 

''Oh my god it's so early''. Skye says as she comes out of the bathroom, still in just one of his black Henleys.

  
She heads for the fridge and pours a glass of orange juice before coming up to Ward. ''It's cold''.

  
Skye cuddles into his chest her face in his neck, Ward wraps his arms around her, ''how are you feeling?''

  
''Fine''.

  
''Nauseous?''

  
''Don't jinx the morning sickness Grant. Fingers crossed it never happens''.

  
From across the kitchen Tony continues texting but holds up two crossed fingers.

  
''So am I still wanted?'' She asks Stark, turning so she's facing him while Ward wraps both arms around her frame.

  
''We managed to cover up the prison break so the people who knew you were sent to the Icebox still think you're there. Otherwise there's still no proof that an LMD killed Talbot and not you''.

  
''I didn't do it Tony''.

  
''I know, I mean it wouldn't matter to me if you did. Shield, the FBI, the CIA and Homeland Security are searching for you. Just stay here until we locate the LMD''.

  
''I am not going to hide while you and Ward do all the work''.

  
Stark gestures first to her bruised face and then stomach, ''would you like to be nearly murdered by a gang in jail again? Because it's either that or you're shot on sight, neither one of those options work for me''.

  
Ward goes for a second cup of coffee, ''you already endangered your life once, you really want to do it again?''

  
''I've been doing that since I was eighteen first of all''.

  
''Yeah but you weren't pregnant then''.

  
Skye places a hand on her still flat stomach, ''I can't just sit here, it makes me feel helpless''.

  
Tony is the first to break, never one for practice tough love with her. ''How about whenever we find who made this LMD you can punch them a few times before we send them to prison?''

  
As always when the subject of violence is mentioned Skye gets this look in her eye, this thrill. It's something Grant hasn't seen in three years. But it's back now in full force.

  
Skye steps out of Ward's embrace, grabs a bag of beef jerky before leaning against the counter. ''Why can't we just kill whoever it is?''

  
''Because problems can't always be solved by murder Cupcake''.

  
She shrugs, ''that's debatable''.

 

 

Ward listens as they ramble on, Skye starts yelling at Stark over his stupid shirt. Ward goes to grab his phone that starts ringing in the bedroom. It's Paul. Stepping out onto the back patio after grabbing a shirt and shoes, Ward answers the call and takes a deep breath. Soaks in the sting of the winter air, a fresh perfect blanket of snow covers the ground. It's so quiet here, a welcoming change after years of living in New York. Skye had a harder time adjusting to the silence than Ward did, it took her weeks to get used to.

 

 

It's peaceful here. No one around for miles. Paul had some concerns about him living out in the woods again but so far it hasn't be an issue. Sure some mornings it reminds him of John and Buddy, all those nights spent alone and freezing. But things are different now, he has a home, a warm bed, a wife in the same four walls. He doesn't go days without food or water, he takes walks on his own time, not because he's searching for another spot to make camp.

 

 

Already knowing what Paul would like to discuss Ward dives in. An hour later he's walking back into the kitchen to find Skye freshly showered sitting on the couch, Kebo now asleep in the arm chair. Tony is in the kitchen on his phone, a tablet on the counter in front of him. Grant sits down beside his wife who curls into his side, her head on his shoulder. He tangles his fingers in her hair, she sighs, eyes begin to close.

 

''So, Tracy Brown''.

 

  
Ward groans, ''you really want to talk about her?''

 

The day Skye was arrested at the Triskelion Ward ran into Agent Brown, a woman he slept with years before. Ward can't really recall the encounter. Mostly because his life before Skye is just a flurry of bullets and missions that don't matter, of women and cold hotel rooms he'd rather forget. Seeing Tracy didn't bring anything up for Ward, no memories of Shield plagued him. He's made so much progress over the years.

 

 

''Was she a mark?'' Skye asks.

  
''No''. He didn't sleep with her for any personal gain, it had nothing to do with his mission for John.

  
''Come on that's all I get? You've met like three of my former boyfriends''.

  
''First of all Tracy was never my girlfriend, and one of those boyfriends ended up putting you in prison so''.

  
''Does Harold really count though? I literally can't remember anything about him''.

  
''You really want to hear this?''

  
Skye shrugs, ''it doesn't bother me''.

  
He knows it doesn't. It takes a lot to make Skye uncomfortable.

  
''Humor me. She liked it rough didn't she?''

  
''Oh my god my ears are going to explode''. Kebo rises from the chair, ''can you two ever have a normal conversation? You'd think I'd be used to it by now but no''.

  
''You're not the only one Kebo''. Tony comments, glaring at them from the kitchen.

  
''My house, it means I can say and do whatever I want''. Skye says, nuzzling Ward's neck, planting a kiss against his skin.

 

She's about to fall back asleep a few minutes later while Grant has a hand on her stomach when Tony yelps from the kitchen. The couple turns to find him smiling at his phone and tablet. Skye rubs her eyes and joins him, leaning over Stark's shoulder to stare at the screen.

 

''You found it?''

  
''I found the lab where they made the LMD''. Tony clarifies, ''all we have to do is walk in there and transfer the files from their computers onto a drive''.

  
That fire in Skye's eyes lights and Ward feels a sliver of disappointment. He knows Skye loves their baby but he's afraid one day she's going to pick the love of fight over it.

  
''Ward and his lapdog shouldn't have any trouble with it. Clint would be happy to tag along if you want''.

  
And as usual, the choice is up to Skye.

  
She hoists herself up on the counter and Ward leaves the couch and walks up to her, slips into the space between her open legs.

  
She wraps her legs around his waist, hands on the back of his neck, ''can you wear those fake glasses you have?''

  
Grant rests both hands on the top of her thighs, ''I will if you stay here with Tony''.

  
A small pout begins to form then quickly disappears, ''how much beef jerky did you buy?''

  
''Twelve pack''.

  
She shrugs, ''deal. Be careful okay?''

  
He kisses her softly, ''promise''.

 

 

Though he hasn't been on a mission or gone undercover in years, Ward has no problem whatsoever slipping on a different skin. Becoming someone else in less than a second, it's easier than breathing. He walks into Leon Laboratories in an all black suit and fake glasses, comm in one ear so he can hear Skye, Tony and Kebo arguing about Kebo breathing too loud. Which is valid. Grant easily tunes them out and steps through the glass automatic doors.

 

 

Why this specific lab made an LMD of Skye is unknown, that's why he's here. According to Tony the actual laboratory is in the basement, he shows the receptionist his ID tag, she smiles and let's him pass after he steps through the metal detectors. Which Skye turned off temporarily because Ward has a knife in his boot and one tucked into his jacket sleeve. Never can be too careful, especially since this building has private armed security.

 

 

Grant puts the ID card back and heads to the elevators, ignores the stares in his direction. Skye does not. She comments on everyone who glances at him while Kebo who is driving the getaway car if needed, tells her to shut up. He gets down to the lab without any trouble, walks through the tightly sealed door and drinks in every single detail without even thinking about it. There's fifteen scientists in lab coats, one exit in the back.

 

 

Six security guards with guns on their hips, four cameras in all. Ward's cover is a new employee who's first day is on Monday, he's meeting the man in charge of the lab down here. There's a small glass office to the left and on cue the man steps out, he can't be taller than five foot two, beer belly, big dark eyes. He eyes Ward carefully, intimidation and fear washes across his face.

 

 

''Mr. Clark?''

  
''That's me''.

  
''I'm Mr. Walsh it's nice to meet you''. Walsh holds out a hand and Grant grasps it lightly. A firm handshake wouldn't fly in this cover.

  
''Nice to meet you as well''.

 

''Let's jump right into it shall we? As you know we specialize in the Study of Human Development''.

  
''You mean clones''. Skye corrects in his ear.

  
''Technically it's robots not clones''. Tony comments.

  
''Same thing''.

  
''It is not''.

  
Grant tunes them out once more and focuses on the task at hand.

 

 

Walsh then brags about all the expensive tech they use, though it pales in comparison to Stark's lab Ward thinks. The show and tell goes on for an hour before he's led into Walsh's office. It's small and cool, a desk, a mini fridge and a file drawer are the only things residing in it. Walsh tells him to fill out some paper work while he checks on a few things, nothing in his tone makes any red flags turn up.

 

He's filled out the first page when a body appears in the doorway, a woman with short black hair and blue eyes appraises him slowly as she walks into the office. She's tall, at least six feet, Ward isn't the only one who notices the way she stares at him. Skye snorts into the comm while Stark sighs loudly. The woman seems innocent enough, though everyone looks clean on their first go around.

 

 

''So you're the new guy?''

 

''Yes''.

  
''Walsh already talk your ear off about the equipment we use?''

  
Ward acts a tad nervous, ''oh it's fine. It's very impressive''.

  
He adjusts the glasses against his nose for effect.

  
''Please you can say it was boring, it's just smoke and mirrors anyway''.

  
Grant raises an eyebrow pretends to be confused, ''what do you mean?''

  
She walks up to him her perfume overwhelming for a moment, ''you'll see eventually''.

  
''Don't tell me there's a monster down here''. He jokes, her eyes linger on his smile.

  
The woman runs a hand through her hair, ''just don't say I didn't warn you''.

  
Ward knows exactly how to play this of course. ''Well thank you for the warning Miss''.

  
She smiles, ''Abby. I'm Abby''.

  
He holds out a hand, ''I'm Kebo''.

  
And just like anyone who ever hears the name her brow furrows, ''interesting name''.

  
''It's a family name. My father and grandfather are from England''.

  
''You are such an asshole''. Kebo comments.

  
''No accent?''

  
''My mother raised me, she's from Boston''.

  
Walsh comes back and Ward finishes the paper work as Abby promises that she'll see him around.

  
'I'm sure she will''. Skye says, biting off a piece of beef jerky loudly.

 

 

Ward gets his chance to enter in the flash Tony gave him an hour later. Abby and a few others went to lunch with Walsh, the security guards are just changing shifts. Grant has a ten second window that he's not about to waste. Finds a computer while Tony does the rest, it only takes seven seconds to find the information they need. Mission now complete all Ward has to do is get out of here without raising suspicion.

 

Which he does. Minutes later he's slipping into the passenger seat of Kebo's car and they're headed to Tony's private plane. A few hours later he's walking into the front door of his house, shaking off the snow and taking off his shoes. Skye is standing beside Tony, she looks exhausted. Doesn't even glance at him as he walks into the kitchen and hands Stark the drive, then wraps both arms around her from behind. She does squeeze the hands covering her stomach though.

 

 

''So who's the creep that cloned Skye?'' Kebo asks, pulling out a beer from the fridge.

  
''For the fifth time it's a robot''.

  
''Whatever Stark, same thing''.

  
''It's literally not''.

  
''Can we get back on track please? Who's funding them?''

  
A few clicks on the tablet and Tony says, ''one second''.

  
Skye glances up at him he kisses her forehead, ''how are you feeling?''

  
''You look so hot''.

  
He rolls his eyes.

  
''But I feel fine, just tired. Need a nap''.

  
''How about a bath and then a nap?''

  
She leans up to kiss his chin, ''knew I married you for a reason''.

  
They both look at the screen and both Skye and Tony say ''holy shit'' at the same time.

  
''Who's behind it?''

 

 

It's Stark who answers his tone confused, which Ward can never recall in all his time knowing Iron Man ever hearing.

 

 

''It was Glenn Talbot''.

 

 

And the web tangles further.


	11. I Bury Hatchets But I Keep Maps Of Where I Put Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward continue to look into why Talbot had the LMD of her made, why he was killed, and they finally get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, I love them too.

 

''Why didn't Quake smile more? Seriously? That's an actual running news story? Oh I don't know maybe because I was a little busy trying to save the planet''.

''Thought you stopped reading those articles''. Skye doesn't even look up at Ward, just continues scrolling down the screen of her phone.

''They would never say this about a man. No one ever says Cap or Tony needs to smile more. Who even cares? Sexist assholes''.

 

The article in question is one that broke this morning, even has a few pictures of her either in New York or fighting someone in a public area. All stoned faced, expressionless. It's completely ridiculous, what does it matter what she looks like as long as she's stopping someone from hurting people? They should be grateful she stopped all those threats, kept people alive when she didn't have to. It's not like Skye had some obligation to do so.

 

If her Inhuman team were still around they'd disagree, as would Steve and Clint. But they're not so Skye continues to read the stupid article. She's getting more annoyed by the second as she skims the comments on the bottom of the page, mostly strangers saying Quake would look better if she smiled. She doesn't notice the water glass on the table begin to tremble until Ward stretches across the table to grab her hand.

 

The pair glances around the small area they're in, but civilians continue on about their morning normally. Eating breakfast, drinking coffee, smiling and laughing, avoiding the couple in the back of this diner who look dangerous and up to no good. Skye tosses her phone onto the table, adjusts the sunglasses on her face. ''I'm fine''. She tells Ward who after a beat nods, looks out the window.

 

Yesterday they found out Glenn Talbot was behind the creation of Skye's LMD, the same one who shot him in the face to clearly frame the real Quake. Only question is who betrayed him? Because that's clearly what happened, no way would Talbot allow himself to be killed just to get her thrown in jail. Tony has been trying to get in touch with Senator Ross since he was Talbot's superior but isn't having any luck.

 

Iron Man will track him down if need be, Skye right beside him. To the public she's still hiding in the shadows, hasn't been heard from in years. To the government she's locked in the Icebox, and to Hydra they have simply stopped looking for her. Which is why she needs to hang low, stay out of the spotlight. And being out in the open is dangerous, the wrong person could walk into this diner at anytime.

 

But Skye isn't going to stay locked inside her house for her entire pregnancy, as she explained to Ward this morning. She would go stir crazy and probably end up killing him and Kebo both, plus she was craving waffles and greasy bacon. Currently Ward is sitting opposite of her facing the front door, he's able to see everything that goes on inside this building. Skye wonders if he'll ever be able to turn the paranoia off or it's just forever a part of him now.

 

Speaking of her husband Skye props her chin on her hands and just looks at him. The early morning sun shaping his face, when he turns his head just right the light reflects off the color of his eyes turning them into warm liquid honey. He feels her stare, meets her eyes, expression softening. The wedding ring on his left hand glimmers when he goes to take a sip of coffee, he finally shaved this morning.

 

Instead of the very attractive beard covering his cheekbones now it's just light stubble as he's always had. Skye doesn't care if he's clean shaven or sports the beard, he's just as handsome either way. But she's hasn't seen this version of him clean shaven and probably never will because he knows what it will do. Three years ago Senator Christiain Ward along with Hydra sent Skye to an alternate universe before Shield fell.

 

There she met the man Grant was before her, the perfect white knight, the man who would die for Shield's cause. Which of course wasn't the case but that version of Ward died before any action could be taken against him for being Hydra. Skye only hopes that the Coulson from that timeline dug into Grant's past and found way to accept and forgive him, and that he was able to find John Garrett and kill him. Since he was the one who shot Ward.

 

Skye hasn't had a dream about that day in a long time, when Ward died in her arms. But sometimes she'll look at her husband and see the man on the Bus, so child like in a way with his bare face. That's why Ward will never completely shave because he doesn't want to cause her any pain, she told him what happened in that world a couple of years ago. He's always there for her, Skye questions how in the hell she got so lucky finding him.

 

''You're staring''.

''Am I not allowed to do that?''

The waitress comes to refill Ward's coffee and smiles brightly at him, red hair tied back into a ponytail.

''Your food should be out shortly''. She says only to Ward never once looking at Skye.

''Thanks. Sweetheart do you need anything?''

Brenda is what her nametag says, finally angles her body to Skye who replies, ''I'm good''.

With dark sunglasses and a baseball cap on Quake is unrecognizable, just another faceless no name person passing through.

''Let me know if you need anything at all''.

Now she's back to looking and Ward all starry eyed, he just nods as she begins walking off Skye calls out, ''we will''. And an annoyed look covers Brenda's face.

 

The diner is about an hour away from their house and Skye spent the entire car ride sleeping because someone woke her up at four in the morning yesterday and she hasn't slept properly since. And the cot in the Icebox wasn't five star quality so. Lincoln says pregnancy often makes women tired so Skye is going to go with all of those options as to why she's about to fall asleep at this booth, eyes feel so heavy.

 

''Are you sure you're alright?''

''Ask me that one more time''.

''You look like you're about to pass out so''.

Grant's concerned look is one she'll be seeing more often than not over the next few months, it's sweet and adorable and it makes her want to cry.

''I'm fine babe''.

''Because if you're not''-

''You'll carry me out of this diner make me breakfast at home and nap with me, I know''.

She reaches across the table this time to grab his hand, squeezes his fingers. ''God our kid is so lucky to have you as a dad''.

He blushes, smiles so wide showing all of this teeth as he looks away from her. ''Seriously. You're going to be a superhero to our little Raspberry just like you are to me''.

''Skye''.

He breathes just her name, eyes filling quickly as he kisses her knuckles.

''If we have a boy I want him to dress like you. Can you imagine? Little miniature version of you running around in a tiny leather jacket and boots''.

 

They're both smiling and near crying at this point as they clutch each other's hands, so happy so in love. They've worked so hard to get to this moment, this place that nothing could break it apart. Skye doesn't even care about the article that pissed her off anymore, instead she and Ward just bask in this second.

 

''You're my favorite person''. She says as the waitress walks away after setting down their breakfast.

Ward looks up from his egg whites, showing that smile reserved only for her.

''You're just trying to make up for the fact that we're here''.

Grant expressed his concerns about going into a public area so soon after being released from the Icebox, not entirely trusting Tony's intel about the US government thinking she's still there.

''Maybe''. He knows her entirely too well.

''But you really are. There's no one else I want to spend my life with''.

He plants a kiss against her wrist and tells her he loves her.

 

Half an hour later they've paid the bill and are getting ready to leave when someone asks to turn up the TV on the wall, and Skye's voice fills the building. Looking up she has no memory of what's happening on screen, it occurred too many times over the years for her to recall perfectly. Whatever channel the TV is on is running another special on Quake, finding old videos to release into the world, talking about all the good and bad she's done.

 

This time the video is from paparazzi stalking her as she walks out of a coffee shop alone, it was obviously years ago, she Steve's leather jacket on and a to go cup of coffee in hand. The cameras are zoomed into her face, Skye sees her younger self getting annoyed, full on scowl gracing her lips. Any second now she'll snap.

 

''Get the camera out of my face''.

''Come on Quake''.

''Get away from me''.

 

Younger Skye covers her face with her free hand as she makes her way down the street as more paparazzi and people begin to crowd her. It had to have been right after Hydra came out of the shadows and her fame began, because over the years paparazzi stopped approaching her out of fear.

 

The men with cameras kept pushing and crowding, the flashes and screams overwhelming her. Skye comes up blank from this moment, can't remember pulling back her arm and punching one of the cameras before screaming at the crowd to leave her alone. Quake watches her former self spread out her hand and hover above her ankles, soaring high above the people and landing on a roof, safe from the world.

 

Skye doesn't feel bad about it, she's done far worse than punching a camera. The program continues with videos of her getting into fights on the street or you konw saving the world, everyone in the diner is silent for a few minutes until someone says, ''wonder what happened to her''.

 

''Who cares? It's better that she's gone anyway''.

''I don't know she seemed pretty cool''.

''She wanted to be like Tony Stark so bad but goes about it the wrong way. He's not a murderer''.

''Quake was a monster the world is better off without her''.

''I don't know how in the hell she ever got to be an Avenger''.

Skye rises from the booth about to walk out the door because she's heard all of this a hundred times before, when one comment just boils her blood.

''Quake was a freak, Inhuman trash that someone should have killed a long time ago. People like her shouldn't be allowed in our society those freaks need to be locked up somewhere''.

 

Again not the first time she's heard something like that, but it never fails to piss her off. So she's different, so what? No one asks to become Inhuman, Skye and others like her had no control over it. They're not just garbage you can toss carelessly away, they're humans. Skin and bones, beating hearts, they're just more. Inhumans were born that way, it's in their DNA. Skye has said that until she's blue in the face but no one cares.

 

What if her child is Inhuman? What if in twenty years society still doesn't accept them? Skye would rather die than have her son or daughter deal with the kind of prejudices she has. It's not fair it's not right, no one should have to suffer like that.

 

''And who's going to lock them up Roland? You?''

Roland is the older man who made the comment, he's sitting at the bar a chewing on a piece of fried ham staring up at the TV.

''Of course not me, I wouldn't get within two feet from Quake. But someone should, so our kids can grow up safe''.

 

Skye didn't even realize she had taken a step towards this Roland person until Ward's hands are firm on her shoulders, his body blocking everyone else from view. He's shaking his head nodding towards the door. Some arguments just aren't worth it, like this one. Skye could reveal herself and scream at all those people, maybe even punch a few but it wouldn't do any good except fuel their side of things. It could possibly make it worse.

 

Confronting them isn't going to help anything. With a heavy sigh she allows Ward to steer her to the parking lot after he pays the bill. She climbs into the front seat, closes the door and props her feet up on the dashboard. Ward silently pulls out onto the street, turns up the heater and turns on the radio to her favorite classical station. His hand on her knee only relaxes her a fraction.

 

''You want to talk about it?'' He asks as they stop at a red light.

''What's there to talk about? That isn't the first time it's happened, probably won't be the last. I've said everything I can on the subject of Inhumans''.

Ward has heard this all before, the same argument over and over, it could never change. Their baby could grow up in this same reality, the same conversations and hatred.

Neither Skye nor Ward want that to happen, but they can't change the world.

''And I know what you're going to say, I deserve better those people don't know me or what it's really like being Inhuman. They don't understand''.

''They don't. But it's no excuse to act like a dick''.

Ward winces at his own words confusing Skye for just a moment before his eyes snap to her stomach, ''I mean a jerk. Don't listen to Daddy''.

''Babe he can't even hear you yet, we have nine more weeks until that happens''.

He releases her hand to place his palm over her stomach, ''he or she is going to be perfect''.

Skye rests her head against the seat, head turned so she can watch him. The light turns green but he drives with one hand so his other never leaves her stomach.

''We don't have banana ice cream at home do we?'' She asks as Ward turns a corner.

''Is that you implying you want banana ice cream?''

''Please''.

 

A few minutes later they're pulling into a grocery store parking lot and Skye stays in the car while Ward runs in and grabs the ice cream. Pulling out her phone Skye hacks into Stark Tower out of bordem, knowing Tony isn't there. Then she starts a group message with Wanda, Nat, Laura and Elena asking about baby stuff. She's just sent a message about breast feeding when Tony's face pops up on the screen requesting a video chat.

 

His face comes into view smiling and wearing yellow tinted glasses, she can't exactly tell where he is. But it appears he's in a pressed suit so she's assuming somewhere nice.

 

''How are you feeling? Where are you?''

''I'm fine and waiting for Ward to come out of the store. Baby wanted ice cream''.

''What kind? I can have more shipped to your house''.

''Banana. But next week I could hate bananas so hold off and sending me a crap load''.

''Alright''.

Stark is distracted for a moment before turning back to her and the subject of ice cream.

''Dad''.

He stops mid-ramble over Ben & Jerry's naming an ice cream flavor after him, ''what's wrong?''

''Did you see that article about me this morning?''

''Honey you know I am entirely too busy to keep up with everything that is you in the media''.

That's Tony's way of saying yes he saw it and he's just trying to lighten the mood because it irritated him as well.

''I just, I don't want my kid to find all of this stuff when they get older and hate me''.

 

''Then tell them beforehand, let it come from you first. Explain the situation, explain how the media is harder on women than it is men. That women are held to an impossible standard, especially if they're different. There's no one else on this planet like you Skye which is why people are so hard on you, is it fair? Of course not. But it's just how it is, and I hope our kids never have to experience that but if they do we need to prepare them''.

 

''What if they still hate me?''

''Your child is not going to hate you I promise. Just raise them like Natasha and I did you and you'll be fine''.

That gets a laugh and Tony's eyes crinkle in the corners when he smiles at her.

Ward comes back five minutes later and hands her a bag filled with two pints of banana ice cream and a box of plastic spoons.

Tony is quiet as she puts the phone down and opens one container, grabs a spoon and takes a bite. All three of them are taken by surprise when Skye starts crying.

''Are you crying?''

''I don't know''.

''Oh my god is she crying? Why is she crying?'' That's Tony, his voice so much louder and more dramatic than Ward's.

It's a flurry of wiping tears from her face and both men asking how they can help.

''You two can shut up for three seconds''.

The car is quiet as Skye takes a deep calming breath and spoons another bite of ice cream, remembering in a text Laura sent that her hormones are out of control at the moment, she could have mood swings.

After wiping her eyes Skye turns to Ward who's eyes are still wide in concern.

''Dammit Ward your spawn is making me cry, I hate you''.

Stark barks out a laugh and then a fourth voice shatters the moment, ''Mr. Stark Aunt May wants to know- Oh hi Skye, Mr. Ward!''

Peter Parker's face fills half the screen and it causes Skye's mood to plummet further.

Her tone turns to ice, ''so a day after I escape prison and you're hanging out with him? Wow thanks for the support Tony''.

''Skye''-

''I can't go to Stark Tower but I guess you can just continue to replace me with another Superhero, nice. He's young so you should get a lot of years out of him''.

Before Tony can respond Skye hangs up and tosses the phone in the back seat.

Gets another bite of the frozen dessert and glares at Ward as he starts the car, ''shut up''.

''I didn't say anything''.

 

By the time they make it home all Skye can think about is taking a shower and then napping. She walks into the bedroom running a towel through her wet hair to find Grant already changed in sweat pants and waiting for her. He kisses her forehead and she falls asleep against his bare chest, the sound of his heart beat soothing as it always has been.

 

Skye wakes in what feels like seconds later, Ward's phone vibrating on the night stand. Kebo is also calling his name and Skye groans pulling a pillow over her head as he gets up. She's on the edge of falling back asleep when Ward gently grabs her shoulder, saying she needs to come see this. Annoyed Skye takes his hand as he helps her off the bed and they go into the living room.

 

''Someone better be dying''. She tells Kebo who's sitting on the kitchen counter, beef jerky in one hand cell phone in the other.

''Stark found out why Talbot was funding the project to create the LMD''.

Ward answers.

''And?''

''Tony and Hill had a few Shield agents question the people that were working with him and the plan was to have it eliminate you''.

Skye nearly laughs, ''and how would a robot do that?'' She wiggles her fingers, ''Inhuman remember?''

''Would a robot be effected by your powers the same way humans are?''

Skye thinks back to Ultron and Sokovia all those years ago, ''yes''.

Grant shrugs, ''maybe Talbot didn't think so. Kebo show us the list of all the people Shield interviewed''.

''Oh do I work for you now?''

''Kebo just do it''.

''Someone is crabby today, fine''.

He tosses Ward's phone to Skye who enlarges the screen until it's hanging between the three of them in the air like a projection.

Skye quickly thumbs through the list, swiping away the people she doesn't care about, she's nearly done when a face catches her eye. ''Oh my god''.

''What?''

Ward's firm chest is against her back distracting her for a moment.

She gestures to the image, ''I know that guy, that's Dylan he was in the Icebox with me. He must have escaped without us knowing''.

Dylan's face stares back at Quake with a blank expression, same dark hair and eyes.

''He was planted there''. Ward says, starting to put pieces together.

''But by who? There's no way Talbot put all of this together and then had himself killed''.

''Skye who else is connected to all of this?''

She and Ward share a look, ''Harold''.

Bingo.

''The dude you slept with like twenty years ago?'' Kebo is slapped for that one.

''It was not twenty years ago. And the very same, he's the one who put me in the Icebox, Dylan was clearly there to spy on me and now Harold knows I'm not there. I have to tell Tony''.

She shoots him a quick message and then grabs a jacket off the coat rack, boots and a gun.

''Where are you going?''

''Find Dylan, you coming or not?''

Ward and Kebo glance at each other before nodding, grabbing their own jackets and shoes.

 

Grant isn't hiding the fact that he's not thrilled with this idea. But can he honestly expect her to just stand around and do nothing? These men are trying to frame her for a crime, they threw her in jail. Does he really expect her to stay at home for nine months sitting on her hands? Skye asks him this in the car and Ward shakes his head, he's not mad about the situation.

 

He's more afraid that she's going to punch first ask questions later because that's what she always does, and something could happen to the baby. She promises that she'll stay on the jet while he and Kebo grab Dylan and bring him back, which was her plan all along. She's not putting their baby in danger again because of the need for revenge, been there done that it never works out well. Ward's shoulders drain of tension and she tries not to be offended by it.

 

It doesn't take long to track down Dylan. Skye finds him in a few hours, he's in Idaho of all places. Tony calls when they board a quin jet which she ignores, still pissed about the Peter thing. So Stark calls Ward who puts it on speaker.

 

''What happened to laying low until we figure this mess out?''

''What happened to me being your only child?''

Tony sighs, ''are you still throwing a fit over that?''

''I don't even understand why you like him''.

''And I don't understand why you married Ward but here we are''.

Grant rolls his eyes.

''And for your information not that you deserve it I'm staying in the jet while Ward kidnaps Dyaln''.

''Well at least you're doing one thing right today''.

''Screw you''.

''Skye Peter is a good kid I'm just trying to help him''.

''He's the worst actually''.

''You know I used to think that about you, even told Natasha you were the worst person a few times''.

''I'm aware''.

''But look where we are now Cupcake, if you just''-

''Oh sorry can't hear you, you're breaking up''. Skye makes a crackling noise in the phone before hanging up and handing back to Ward who shoots her an amused look.

''You know you're going to have to accept Peter eventually, I have a feeling he's not going anywhere any time soon''.

Skye puts a piece of gum in her mouth and starts popping it because he hates it, ''you're sleeping on the couch tonight for that one''.

 

It only takes an hour after they land for Ward and Kebo to track Dylan down. Skye spends the sixty minutes ignoring Stark's phone calls and eating all the salt and vinegar chips on the jet. She's on her third bag when the doors open and Dylan is literally thrown inside, back hitting the wall across from her hard. Ward follows with Kebo close behind gun out, Ward's still strapped to his hip. Dylan looks around frantically before meeting Skye's glare.

 

''Hey sailor''.

''What do you want from me?''

''Just answer a few questions and I'll let you go''.

He seems to relax at her words which is a mistake.

Skye gets up from the chair and walks over to him, ''just one thing before we start''.

He doesn't have time to breathe before Skye's fist is striking him across the face, the bruises Cap left him with are still fresh and blood drips from his nose.

''That was for trying to kill me''.

''What?''

Ward's expression shifts into rage and he manages to land one punch in before Skye raises a hand and Dylan goes flying across the jet.

''What do you know about General Talbot?''

Dylan spits out blood, ''who?''

''Don't play stupid,  we already know you were working with him. All you have to do is tell us what he was working on''.

He glares Ward, ''I don't have to tell you shit''.

Skye's powers wrap around his chest the sound of bones cracking fills the small space, Dyaln screams for several moments before she let's up. He's gasping for breath prostrate on the floor like so many others before him.

''See here's how it works you tell us what we want to know and I don't torture you within an inch of your life. You know who I am you've seen what I can do, so it's in your best interest to cooperate''.

''You never take prisoners Quake''.

She shrugs nonchalantly, ''I've bee out of the game for while, gone a little soft. So I may start with you''.

Lies. But he doesn't know that.

Dylan gets off the floor, puts his head in his hands. Skye gives him three minutes to debate with himself before she and Ward begin questioning him again.

It taken ten minutes, then he cracks.

''My mom was Talbot's house keeper, he got me a job the base he worked out of as a janitor as a favor to her. I''-

''Yeah I don't give a shit about your life story just tell me what you know about the LMD''.

''I know he created it because he planned to use it against you somehow''.

''Yeah I already know that, but then someone turned against him and had him killed. I want to know who and why''.

''You think I know?''

''Yes. Because someone put you in the Icebox to watch me, someone ordered that hit you and the other inmates attempted the other night. Just give me a name''.

Dylan licks his lips, ''he'll kill me''.

''I'll kill you, and trust me I'm a hell of a lot scarier than whoever this is''.

''Major Harold he was Talbot's right hand man''.

Skye shoots Ward a look, ''told you''.

''But why would he betray Talbot? He was up his ass the entire time we knew him''. Kebo comments, grabbing a mini bottle of tequila from the bar.

''That I don't know''.

 

It's clear Harold trusted this man enough to have him know about his plans to kill Talbot, frame Skye for it and put him in the Icebox to monitor her. But why go through all that trouble? It really can't be just because he hates her for not remembering that they slept together all that time ago, there has to be something else. Jealousy? Envy? Maybe both? Ward is wondering the same thing, only one way to find out.

 

Skye snaps for Dylan to hand her his phone which he does without protest. Hacking into it easily she finds Harold's number and shoots him a quick message asking to meet up tomorrow morning, the reply comes almost instantly, yes they can. Skye sets a time and place before Ward pockets the phone and goes to start up the jet. Kebo following behind leaving Quake and Dylan alone.

 

''You're going to kill me aren't you?''

''You tried to murder me so I'm not feeling too merciful at the moment''.

''I'm sorry''.

''No you're not''.

 

He hardly takes a breath before Skye whips out her gun and pulls the trigger.

 

After polishing off a bag of beef jerky Skye changes into pajamas, brushes her teeth and slips into bed beside Ward. They arrived home half an hour ago and the entire time was spent talking on the phone to Clint, Nat, Wanda and Tony updating them on the situation. Nat is in Wakanda with Steve so she'll pass along the intel, all of them promised to come if Skye needed help but she brushed them off. Ward is here she'll be fine.

 

They also recorded Dylan's confession and sent it to Tony who is going to release it into the world as well as give it to Homeland Security soon as the meeting with Harold tomorrow is finished.

 

''The drama never ends with us''.

She whispers as he turns off the light and they're cloaked in darkness.

His warm strong arms wrap around her, ''we can stay here if you want, Nat will take care of Harold, Tony will clear your name. You don't have to lift a finger''.

''Yes I do. Talbot made some creepy clone of me and then Harold killed him with it. I can't just sit back and do nothing''.

''Just promise me you'll be careful''.

Propping her elbow on his chest Skye makes out his face in the dark, worry.

''I'm going to be fine and so is this little Raspberry''.

There's the smile she was waiting for, Ward kisses her. ''I was thinking about names today for a girl''.

''Hit me with them''.

''Bradley or Charlie for a boy''.

''Those are nice''.

''For a girl I thought Alice''.

Skye let's that sit in the air for a bit before placing her hand on her belly and Ward follows suit. ''Alice''. She breathes, smiling.

''I love it Grant''.

''Yeah?''

''Alice Natasha Ward''. Skye isn't sure if he still enjoys the idea of having his sister's middle name included, she'll ask when all this is over.

''Whoever you are, Mommy and Daddy love you very much''. Ward whispers into her skin, his lips below her belly button now.

''And we can't wait to meet you''.

Tears shine in both their eyes, praying this happiness lasts.


	12. I Burn Breathing Her In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward meet with Harold, Shield delivers surprising news to Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

 

Ward wakes to the change in Skye's breathing and a finger nail pressing into his arm. Rolling over he makes out her face in the dark, she's propped up against the headboard staring at him.

 

”You okay? What's wrong?''

 

Hand on her leg his mind races to the worst possible scenarios until he realizes she's alright, she's not frantic or crying. But she obviously woke him up for a reason.

 

''What if there's an entire LMD army of me? What if Harold is planning to use them to do all his dirty work and frame me for it?''

  
''Tony only found one''.

  
''Proof of one, who's to say Talbot didn't create more? We don't know''.

  
She covers his hand on her leg with her own, ''Ward what if we're too late? What if Harold really wins and there's no way to prove any of it? We could be on the run for our entire lives, what kind of life is that for this baby?''

  
Sitting up he takes her face in his hands, ''we only know of one LMD. If there is more we'll handle it when the time comes. But I promise you we'll get through this like we always do''.

  
Skye shakes her head, ''you can't promise me that''.

  
''Yes I can. Harold is just someone else trying to ruin us and he won't succeed, we've been through worse and always win. Daniel and David Whitehall, Director Tyson, Ian Quinn, Chelsea, my brother''.

  
''All of whom had associations with Hydra, which Harold doesn't. Unless he does and we don't know''.

  
''Does it matter?'' 

  
''Of course it does. It means Hydra is hunting me again''.

  
''I don't think they ever really stopped''.

  
Ward watches as her free hand caresses her belly, ''I don't want our baby to grow up with Hydra in this world''.

  
''Skye we've been trying to destroy Hydra for nearly ten years and haven't been able to''.

  
Both Grant and Skye know better than anyone that Hydra is powerful, cut off one head and another takes it place.

  
Not even her team of Inhumans could bring them to their knees.

  
That spark he knows so well ignites in her eyes, ''I won't let them get anywhere near this little Raspberry''.

  
''I would never let that happen''.

  
She leans her cheek into his hold, ''I know''.

  
They're quiet for a moment until Skye mutters, ''we always come out on top don't we?''

  
Ward smiles and kisses her forehead, ''We'll get through this like we always do''.

  
''Together''.

  
''Together''. He echoes and soon she falls asleep wrapped in his arms.

 

 

The next time he wakes it's five a.m. on the dot, just another habit he can't seem to shake. Ward leaves Skye asleep and starts his daily work out, is showered and making breakfast a couple hours later when Kebo comes through the back door. His long time friend heads to the fridge for a beer and snatches a piece of crispy turkey bacon from the pile on the plate next to Grant.

 

Kebo takes one bite and makes a face,

‘'why does this taste weird?''

  
''Turkey bacon''.

  
''Dear god why?''

  
''It's a healthier alternative from pork''.

  
''And you did this why?''

  
''Because Skye is''-

  
''Yeah I don't see her eating this at the moment, why do I have to suffer just because she's pregnant?''

  
''You want to rephrase that?''

  
Kebo washes down the turkey bacon with a large swig of alcohol, ''nope. I stand by it''.

  
Ward starts a fresh batch of cherry pancakes before Kebo speaks again,

‘'how are you doing with the pregnancy? Still having doubts?''

  
''I just don't want to end up like my father''.

  
''I know you won't, Skye knows you won't. Your father is a dick Ward, you've never been like him and you never will be''.

  
He pokes a piece of bacon with the pair of tongs, ''And John? I thought the way he raised me was right for so many years''.

  
Kebo places a comforting hand on his shoulder, ''but now you know better. Would that have been a valid concern eleven years ago? Possibly. But you're not the same man who did all of those things Garrett brain washed you into doing, you're different''.

  
It's true.

  
''And besides we both know Skye wouldn't have had sex with you in the first place if you were like them, and she'd for sure kick your ass if she even thought you'd be anything like those assholes''.

  
''What am I kicking Ward's ass about?''

  
Both men turn to see Skye walking into the kitchen her hair wet, one of Steve's old shirts on and a pair of yoga pants.

  
''Just talking about the great father figures in Ward's life is all''.

  
Concern takes over her face as she approaches Grant her small hand coming to rest on his bicep, ''everything okay?''

  
He nods honestly, ''fine''. The ghosts of his past don't effect him like they used to.

  
Her brown eyes land on the plate, ''is that turkey bacon?''

  
''Yeah''.

  
She shoots him a smile before swiping three pieces and then comments how it's healthier than pork, how she wants to do everything right with this pregnancy.

  
Ward raises an eyebrow an 'I told you so' gesture at Kebo who flicks him off.

 

 

''Oh my god. Did you know that while giving birth some women poop on the table?''

  
Ward looks over to Skye who's sitting in an office chair her feet propped up on the expensive desk, phone in hand.

  
''I can handle you seeing a baby coming out of me but watching me poop? That's crossing a line''.

 

''Skye''-

  
''And if you say it doesn't bother you because it's the miracle of child birth I am going to punch you''.

  
There's no right answer here, no matter what he says it's not going to ease her mind.

  
''Sweetheart can we talk about this later when we're not about to arrest someone?''

  
She sighs loudly and looks up at the ceiling, ''remind me again why we can't just kill Harold?''

  
''Because a lifetime in jail is a far better punishment''. He closes the distance between them and kisses her forehead.

  
''Is it though?''

  
''Yes''. Ward and Kebo both answer at the same time.

 

  
Kebo is standing guard outside making sure nothing goes wrong. Harold believes he's meeting with Dylan in his office before lunch, he of course doesn't know that Dylan is dead and he's being set up. Any minute now he'll walk through those doors, see Skye and Ward and know that this little game is over. Quake's name will be cleared and all of this nonsense will finally be put to bed, hopefully this is all the drama they face during Skye's pregnancy.

 

 

''I'm hungry''. Skye comments while playing with the flash drive in her hands, having already downloaded everything they need off of Harold's computer.

  
Silently Ward fishes around in his bag for the snacks he brought, hands it to Skye.

  
Who smiles, leans up to kiss his cheek in thanks.

  
''Harold just walked into the building, Skye you good?''

  
''Yeah''. She replies through a mouthful of beef jerky. 

 

''Ward?''

  
''Copy that''.

 

Ward heads to the center of the room, his back to Skye so he's blocking her from view. Which normally she would protest but she's trying to be better about taking risks. And if Harold grows violent it's better if Grant takes the brunt of it than Skye. Plus he knows Skye's love for a fight and wants to get a few good punches in before she destroys him using her powers.

 

Ten seconds later the door opens and Harold freezes to a stop over the threshold. It has never mattered to Grant that this man slept with Skye years ago, it only mattered that he was a reminder to Skye of the person she used to be. Here is a man that couldn't handle rejection so instead of handling it like an adult, he let the hurt and rage fester until it consumed his entire life.

 

 

Grant could say he relates to that, but he never let it get that far. To the point of sabotaging his boss's robot creation and killing him with it, thus framing the same woman he slept with all the time ago simply because she does not remember it. John Garrett wouldn't even do that. On the outside Ward is calm and steady, ready to place hand cuffs on this man and get back home.

 

But on the inside he wants to beat the shit out of Harold. He attacked a pregnant woman, he's the reason Skye was thrown into the Icebox, if it weren't for Steve Rogers she could have been killed by the hit Harold ordered that night. This is the man who laughed while Skye's dream fell apart, who enjoyed watching her suffer. Now Ward is here to return the favor. ''Shield just arrived''. Kebo informs them, Fitzsimmons are present along with Coulson and May.

 

This is the part where Skye would usually groan and curse at Shield being involved at all. But over the years especially since she was sent into that alternate universe, things have changed. While he doesn't know every single detail he knows that she and team Bus became a family and she doesn't hate them like she used to. Except for Coulson maybe, Skye will never forgive him for all the things he's done to Ward.

 

Before Grant can dwell on the past Harold glances behind him craning to see Skye who sits at the desk with a bag of beef jerky and turkey bacon. ''Hi Harold''. Her tone is false cheeriness which he can tell, he swallows loudly and glances at the door. His foot twitches indicating he's thinking about making a run for it but Ward grabs his shirt, ''don't try it''. Before tossing him aside, his back hitting the wall.

 

 

Quickly Ward searches him for weapons, tuning out his cries for help and Skye's sarcastic comments.

 

Two guns three knives and two cell phones, all of which Grant disposes of in a matter of seconds.

 

''Did you really think it would work? Did you honestly believe you got the best of me?''

  
There's a look in Harold's eyes that Grant doesn't like as he fixes his gaze on Skye, ''I had to try''.

  
''All of this because you're jealous of me, it's sad really''.

  
''I'm not''-

  
''God just admit it already. We've been through this before, you don't hate me just because we slept together. You hate me because I'm one of the most powerful people on the planet and you never will be. You want everything I have but deep down you know you'll never get it''.

  
Harold clenches his fist, if he takes on step towards Skye Ward is going to hit him.

  
''Your plan failed Harold, you murdered Talbot for no reason, you lost. Game over''.

  
A chilling smile takes over Harold's face, ''did I?''

  
Skye rolls her eyes, ''your wife is pretty by the way''.

  
All that fake bravado vanishes as fear takes over Harold, ''if you touch her''-

  
''too late. Picked her up this morning, she's way out of your league''.

 

Kebo grabbed Lucy this morning, unharmed of course she's currently being held in one of Ward's safe houses in New Mexico. They needed a back up plan in case Harold decided to do something stupid, this way

 

Quake and Ward know they have his full and complete cooperation. Harold shifts about to lunge for Skye but Ward easily reads the movement and shoves him, lands an elbow to the face.

 

''Boo. I wanted to be the first one to hit him''.

  
But Skye makes no move to leave the chair, just watches Ward with her feet still propped up on the desk. 

  
Harold wipes the blood from his nose and stands up, ''I swear if you hurt my wife''-

  
''you'll what? You're powerless Harold. We know everything, Dylan sang like a little canary. He's dead in case you wanted to know''.

  
And then the couple watches as it all clicks for Harold. His time has come to a close.

  
Shield comes into the room along with FBI agents and all of Harold's superiors. They tell him he's under arrest and Skye walks over to Ward's side so they're both facing Harold.

  
''For the record I wanted to kill you but some people decided prison was a better sentence''. Skye crosses her arms, ''I'm still debating''.

  
''You bitch''.

  
''God think of a better come back line already, it holds no meaning. It's like when Coulson calls Ward a son of a bitch, we've been desensitized to it''.

  
''I'll kill you''.

  
She steps to him until they are face to face, ''go ahead and try''.

  
He lunges for her again but Ward pulls her out of the way while Harold is grabbed and thrown to the ground.

  
Tony released the recordings of Dylan confessing to everything and all the evidence that they compiled against Harold just a few moments ago. They have more than enough to convict him.

  
''This isn't over Quake! You'll see!'' Harold has started to be led out of the room and Skye just stares at him her expression cold, ''you lose''.

  
But there's something in Harold's face that gives Ward pause, a smugness that shouldn't be there.

  
Fitz and Simmons approach the pair throwing Ward off guard for a second, ''you two aren't cleared for combat''.

  
''Yes they are''. May counters, walking around the room in case Skye and Ward missed anything, which obviously they didn't.

  
''Since when?''

  
Those protective instincts he's always had with the pair never seem to turn off.

  
They'll always be those two kids on the Bus who needed him.

  
''Since last year, I know how to shoot and everything, bet I'm a better shot than you''. Fitz replies, punching Ward's shoulder.

  
''Fitz is an excellent shot as am I, Agent May taught us''. Simmons informs him, nodding to the gun on her hip.

  
Ward opens his mouth to respond but Skye grabs his elbow, ''down boy''.

 

Reminding him that's not his place anymore, team Bus has moved on without him.

 

 

They greet Skye next it's all smiles and hugs, even Coulson nods in hello and there's no malice behind it for either of them. Skye asked him not too long ago if he wanted to tell Shield about the baby, it could be useful since Simmons is a genius. The choice was left up to him and he's still undecided. One one hand he'd love for Fitzsimmons to be apart of his child's life, but he's not so sure about Coulson and May or Shield as a whole.

 

 

Something inside Ward goes off, an alarm, instincts that were drilled into him decades ago begin to sound. Just as Kebo informs them that there's a problem, an army of heavily armed men just broke through the back door headed right for them. The comms go quiet as Kebo holds off what they can, but ultimately they all know why they're really here. This was the plan Ward worried about, this is another attempt on Skye's life.

 

 

They exchange a look before Ward is yelling to take cover, kicks over the desk as a shield and bringing Skye down with him, Fitz and Simmons follow. The door opens quietly, Ward counts ten men dressed in all black with bullet proof vests, military grade weapons, being as silent as possible. ''You guys should really think about finding a better field to work in''. Skye says as she rises from the floor, doesn't give any time for a response as she holds out a hand.

 

 

They all go crashing against a book shelf the wall breaking, cracking below them.

  
 ''Ten more headed your way''.

  
Skye puts a finger to her ear, ''copy that''.

  
She moves and Ward's hand is on her arm, ''Skye''.

  
''Don't''.

  
''I can handle this''.

  
''And so can I''.

  
''But you don't have to, you really want to take that risk?''

  
''Ward'-

  
He gets closer to her so their noses brush, ''think about what you're doing''.

  
''Don't talk to me like I'm a child''. 

  
''Then don't act like one''.

  
She wants to slap him, he can feel her hand twitch against his leg.

  
''You want to yell at me right now or do you want me to do what I do best?''

  
As if on cue more men file into the doorway, Shield and other agents try to take care of them.

  
Skye grabs his face over the roar of bullets, ''look at me''.

  
Her brown eyes are wide, ''I have faced far worse odds than this, this is nothing''.

They've never needed words to communicate which is why she nods at his expression, ''I know things are different now but I'll be fine, I know you won't let anything happen to me''.

  
Still with one hand on his face she throws out her free one until the sound of bones breaking an bodies hitting objects sound, the room falls silent once more. 

  
Ward looks around the room before sighing finally, ''please be careful''.

  
She looks insulted for a moment, ''please tell me you don't honestly think I want this, that I just love a fight so much I'm willing to put everything in danger''.

  
That's exactly what he thinks, and she hasn't done a very good job at convincing him otherwise.

  
''Can you two talk about this later?'' Fitz yells as more enemies pour into the room.

 

 

In the end Ward doesn't really have a choice, there's too many bodies and not enough of them, they need Skye. Which she's aware of and gloats about it every chance she gets. Grant keeps one eye on the enemies before him and the other on Skye, part of him says he should just trust her. Logically he knows she'd do everything possible to keep their baby safe. But he just keeps replaying what happened with Harold in his head.

 

 

How Skye had an easy way out after being interrogated but instead of going with Tony she chose revenge instead. He wasn't lying when he told Skye he needed time to forgive her for that, in a situation like this it's getting harder. All too soon with a wave of Skye's fingers Harold's final plan turns to dust. It's over. Grant checks on Skye first who is unharmed, no bruising or bleeding at all, she's sweaty and winded but fine otherwise.

 

 

Next is Kebo who has a cut on his lip but is alright, Fitz and Simmons are fine as well. Ward barely let's his gaze roam over Coulson and May, who haven't said a word to him since they walked in. Skye comes up to him her hands on his chest, ''you okay?'' He nods, tucking a gun back in it's holster. Tony says in their comms unit that they need to head to Stark Tower as soon as possible, that Nat and Clint found the LMD of Quake.

 

 

They're about to walk out the door when Coulson calls him back, it's the first time in a long time that Grant can ever remember speaking to the other man. Usually if Shield was ever involved with them it was harsh glares directed his way and Skye cursing May and Coulson every chance she got. He honestly can't remember the last conversation he and Phil had, there's too much bad blood between them now to even consider a reconciliation.

 

 

Phil is older now, more lines on his face, the weight of Shield and all it holds on his shoulders. Hands twitch at his side reminding Ward of the weight of his non human one as it crushed his chest on Maveth all that time ago. Ward never told Skye about experience on that other planet while rescuing Simmons. He never told her how she was the last thing he saw as the life began to leave him, her telling him she loved him was the last thing he heard.

 

''I never apologized to you''. Coulson starts, swallowing loudly as May glances at him in surprise.

  
Skye grabs his hand and holds it in both of hers.

  
''Apologized for what?'' Ward needs to hear the man who tried to save him once a lifetime ago say the words.

  
''For everything. For not caring about your past with Garrett, for encouraging you to keep attempting suicide, for sending you back to your brother. For not giving you a second chance when I preached for so long that everyone deserves one''.

  
Ward feels his eyes begin to burn, the guilt and shame he's carried around for so long weighing down his ribs.

  
''What else?'' Skye demands, an edge to her voice, defending and protecting him.

  
Phil takes a step closer, sadness all over his face.

  
 ''What I did to you on Maveth I can never take back, I want you to know that I do regret it and I'm glad Captain Rogers was there to save you. I'm sorry Ward. I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did, the way we all did''.

  
Simmons is crying into Fitz's shoulder while May is staring out the window, Ward isn't expecting a thing from her.

  
 She's one of those people who never think they're wrong and even if they are will never admit it.

  
''I'm not expecting forgiveness Ward but I hope one day we can reach that point. You're a good man. You've shown that over the years and I'm sorry I was too blind to see it''.

  
Skye fingers squeezing his are the only thing keeping Grant rooted to this moment.

  
''You were wrong you know''. Phil says as he takes one step closer and they are face to face.

  
''About what?'' Ward's tone is blank and empty though he's anything but.

  
''There was good left inside of you, you just needed someone to believe in it. And you found that in Skye, in the Avengers. I'm sorry it wasn't with me like it should have been''.

  
Kebo is openly crying into their comm unit, Skye is even misty eyed as she leans into his arm, pressing her body into his.

  
Grant takes a deep breath and let's it go. The pain the hate, all the anger and bitterness he wasn't aware was still there. Holds out his free hand to Coulson who after a surprised second takes it.

  
They shake, letting the past die and a new beginning form.

 

It's not much but it's the start of something, something they all thought was lost long ago.

 

It isn't until he Skye and Kebo are on the jet headed to Stark Tower that Ward allows himself to react. His hands begin to tremble all of his sins crashing into his brain, John's voice the only thing he can hear. And then Skye is there, one hand on his knee the other running through his hair. He cries into her shoulder until there's nothing left, until Garrett's voice has gone quiet and all the demons he met in his time in Shield are locked away.

 

 

When they walk into the living room of Stark Tower he's back to his stoic usual self, not hint of his tears on the jet visible. If you weren't present for it you'd have no idea it happened, but Skye is clinging to him more than usual and Kebo has started hovering. Grant is of course going to talk to Paul about it when he gets back home, sort through everything. But for now he's okay, he's relieved even. Another hard chapter of his life is now finally squared away.

 

 

''There's my favorite person!'' Tony yells as he walks into the room and pulls Skye into a hug.

  
''Stop trying to make up for the Peter thing Tony''.

  
He gasps, ''am I not allowed to hug you now without''-

  
''where's my clone?''

  
Stark rolls his eyes, ''robot. And in the lab with Nat and Clint''.

  
Skye grabs an apple off the kitchen counter before heading down there, Tony follows.

  
Ward is about to as well but Kebo grabs the back of his jacket, ''you sure you're okay boss?''

  
He covers Kebo's hand on his shoulder with his own, ''yeah. I think so''.

  
''Want to talk about it?''

 

''Later''.

  
Grant has always poured his soul out to Kebo, in the twenty plus years they've been friends that has never changed.

 

 

He meets Skye at the bottom of the stairs, she glances back at him, holds out her hand which he takes. The second they follow Tony into the lab though her body tenses, shoulders rigid. Clint and Nat are standing beside one of Stark's work tables eyes expertly trained on Skye, who's gaze is stuck on the object in the center of the room. Even Ward is taken aback by the LMD. It's an exact copy of Skye, there's no other way to describe it.

 

Same long dark hair, tan smooth skin, height. The LMD is wearing black shorts and a tank top, eyes are closed, hair smooth and glossy. They even got the length of her eyelashes right, short plain nails.

 

After the shock wears off Ward studies the robot before him and starts seeing flaws, it's not as perfect as it seems. The eyebrows are a shade darker than they should be, the skin tone doesn't exactly match perfectly.

 

 

Skye circles the thing her hands shaking but face smooth as stone.

  
''It's the only one, no way could they afford an entire army''. Nat tells her.

  
Ward isn't surprised that she already knows the same fear Skye only told him last night.

  
Quake reaches out as if to touch it but then changes her mind, ''this is so weird''.

  
''What are you going to do with it?'' Kebo asks Tony who shrugs, ''that's up to Skye''.

  
Skye puts a hand to her belly and let's the disgust wash over her features.

  
''Do you know how long those people would have had to study me to get all of this right?''

  
Her face grows pale and Clint pulls her into his arms while Nat rubs her back.

  
Ward starts pointing out all the faults in the LMD which calms Skye down, she untangles herself from Clint and looks back at the robot.

  
''I don't know what to say''.

  
That has to be a first, no witty or sarcastic remark for this moment is so unlike Skye.

  
Grant wraps his arms around her from behind, she leans into his hold, face pressed against his neck.

  
''I feel violated''. She whispers, starts trembling in his arms.

  
Ward isn't the only one who wishes they caught on to all of this before it started and shut it down before Skye ever saw this.

  
''Don't let them do that to you''. Natasha says that steel in her voice that has Skye straightening up.

  
''Give her a minute Romanoff''. Ward snaps, knowing that she means well but tough love may not help in this situation.

  
The Black Widow doesn't even glance in his direction, ''you're stronger than them Skye, you're stronger than anyone''.

  
The magic words, Nat always knows what to say to her.

  
Skye leaves his embrace her shoulders held back, eyes clear.

  
She takes a deep breath and before anyone can ask she's got Nat's gun in her hand and pulls the trigger.

  
Fires until it's empty, six perfect shots in the center of the LMD's forehead.

  
The robot buckles in on itself and falls to the floor with a clang, all eyes are on Skye who grins.

  
''I can't even tell you how good that felt''. She holds out the gun to their small circle, ''anyone want to try? Come on I know all of you have wanted to shoot me at least once''.

  
Kebo shifts and Ward glares at him until he acts like he wasn't about to take the gun, grabs his silver flask instead and takes a large sip.

  
Skye looks down at the robot version of herself, ''tell me again why we didn't kill Harold for this?''

  
''Because again my dear Quake not everything can be solved with murder''.

  
''Still think you're wrong about that, it always works for me''.

  
Handing the gun back to Nat Skye leaves the room with Clint behind her.

  
Natasha looks over to Ward, ''how is Skye feeling?''

  
''Fine. Been craving beef jerky a lot lately''.

  
''She tell you about her fear of''-

  
''pooping on the table? Yeah. It wouldn't bother me''.

  
''The miracle of child birth''.

  
Grant smiles as they head up the stairs, ''it'll all be worth it''.

 

It doesn't take long as they head into the living room to realize Skye's mood has vanished. And it's all because of Peter Parker sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiles at Quake who does not return it before doing the same to Ward who nods politely.

 

''Why is he here Tony?'' Skye demands as soon as Iron Man comes into view.

  
He rolls his eyes, ''he's a nice kid Quake''. 

  
''Don't care''.

  
''What do you want me to do? You don't live here anymore, hell you're not even in New York. Peter is a good kid and I'm trying to help him''.

  
''God you are so''-

  
''Um guys, I'm still here''. Parker speaks up walking into the kitchen.

  
''No one asked you to be''. It has to be the mood swings to cause the venom in Skye's voice, even if it's not that's what Ward is going to blame it on.

  
''Look Mrs. Ward''-

 

“oh my god do not call me that''.

 

Ward and the present Avengers listen on as Quake and Spiderman go back and forth, Grant approaches Iron Man after he's grabbed a beer from the fridge, ''Tony your kids are fighting''.

 

Stark shoots him a dark look, ''not funny''.

 

 

Grant glances at his wife and then to his best friend, before staring out into the city through the clear vast windows. The sun is about to set, the sky turning a soft orange hue. In this moment Ward believes that everything will be alright. He's finally ready to start another chapter in his life, fatherhood. And he didn't know he needed Coulson's forgiveness to be ready to move on. The weight of those sins is finally off his shoulders.

 

And as the sun finally sets and Skye's lips are on his jaw, the world feels as if it's moving in perfect orbit around him. Ward is going to be just fine.

 


	13. They Say I Did Something Bad, Then Why's It Feel So Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye thought the situation with Harold was resolved, but he won't go away so quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> One, I ADORE the Skyeward moment at the beginning here.
> 
> Second, the next chapter is when we get into the Infinity War story line which I am so excited for.

 

''Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?''

 

Skye looks over to her husband curled on the couch next to her, the blanket they're sharing draped across his legs. Stark Tower is dark save for the dim lights on in the kitchen and the TV in front of them, currently playing an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_. She's recently become obsessed with the show and watches it as often as possible.

 

Reaching over she puts her hand on the back of his neck, runs her fingers through his dark hair.

''Of course I do''.

''You called me a big stupid idiot, and then punched me''.

She smiles fondly, ''you deserved it''.

He strokes his jaw as if his skin is remembering the feel of her knuckles against flesh, ''is that the first time you realized you loved me?''

Skye pauses the television, hand back on his neck, ''why?''

Ward shrugs and turns so they're facing one another, his palm cupping her face, fingers tracing her jaw.

''Humor me''.

Skye thinks back to that day so long ago and kisses his nose, ''no. I knew I loved you the day before that, when we were about to leave to go save Simmons. You and I were on the roof and I just knew''.

She has a feeling this conversation stems from Phil Coulson finally apologizing and forgiving Grant just yesterday for everything that happened between them.

''That mission in Cancun''-

''when you kissed me for the first time? I remember''.

Ward's eyes are smoldering drinking her in, the hand not on her cheek is currently running up her thigh.

Skye forgets how to breathe when he inches closer until their noses brush, ''that's when I knew you were the one''.

Her hand tightens on the back of his neck, she takes her free one and rests it over his heart.

''I've loved you from the moment I first saw you''.

This is not the first time he'd said this, but it never fails to make the breath leave her lungs, her heart to pound, so much love for him rushing over her in thick uncontrollable waves.

''Nearly ten years together and you still make me swoon''.

Skye feels his smile against her teeth as she closes her eyes.

''I love you. Thank you for never giving up on me, for understanding me''.

She runs her hand from his neck down to his arm before tangling her fingers into his.

 

''It wasn't hard. You're human Grant, you make mistakes. God knows I have too, but what matters is how we respond to those mistakes, how we handle them. And you've done more than enough to redeem yourself. Shield should have forgiven you a long time ago''.

 

After Coulson and Ward made amends Grant sobbed into her shoulder as soon as they were on the jet. She didn't realize how much guilt he was still carrying around from his betrayal of Shield from a decade before, he didn't either. All those years of saying it didn't matter to him if Coulson ever forgave him or not, Ward probably didn't even realize he was lying to himself. Or maybe he truly thought it wasn't important, but it clearly was.

 

Whatever the reason Skye is glad it happened, and the Phil she saw yesterday is similar to the one she met a few years ago when she was sent to an alternate timeline before Shield fell. A man who believed in second chances. While she'll never forgive him for trying to kill Ward and will always hate him for it, Skye is done being angry about it. Resentment and revenge will only eat you up inside, it never does any good.

 

That's something she needs to work on, but she did allow Harold to be arrested yesterday instead of killing him so that's progress.

 

''I never thought that would happen''. Ward admits, his hand drifting up her rib cage and shoulder before finally settling on the back of her neck, burying his fingers in her long hair.

''Are you happy that it did?'' They didn't really have time to discuss it until now.

He sighs heavily, ''yeah. I'll never have what we did back on the Bus but that's okay, it's a start. Something I didn't think was possible''.

''I'm proud of you Grant. And I love you, I love you so much''.

He kisses her forehead and eyelids, pulls her until she's in his lap.

Head against his heart, hands on his chest, his arms around her back. Safe and warm always whenever she's wrapped in him.

''What if this little Raspberry wants to join Shield when he's older?''

Ward chuckles, his warm breath against her hair.

''Think we have some time before worrying about that. Would it bother you?''

Skye tucks her head under his chin, ''I don't know. If it made him happy then that's all that matters right?''

Ward's fingers draw patterns against her spine, ''right. Are you sure you want him or her to take my last name?''

The question is both surprising and confusing. Skye looks at him, ''why would they not? I have your last name''.

 

She toys with her wedding and engagement rings, not sure where he's coming from for a second before it clicks. For the rest of this child's life he or she will have the last name Ward and all the history it will carry. Both from his father and grandparents, aunts and uncles. Grant must be afraid of that, that all the blood he's spilled will trail after his child like some sort of curse and he or she will hate him for it.

 

And if she knows him as well as she does, Grant is hesitant about his kid sharing the same name as Christian, his parents. What if they find their child and try to take them from Skye and Ward? Which will never happen but she's pretty sure he's thinking of that right now. Also that this child will be judged it's entire life for having Quake and Grant Ward as parents, to be honest she's worried about that too.

 

They can't shelter this baby from everything, hide it away from the world. Someone someday is going to confront them about Quake, about Ward. Skye would give anything for that not to be the case, to take back all of the violent terrible things she's done. So would Grant, but it's not possible. Skye really thinks about this again for a moment, if this kid had a different last name that could possibly protect them from so much chaos.

 

But on the other hand how could she deny that right to Ward? This baby is part of him. And wouldn't that be confusing for the child? Having a different last name from his or her parents, how is that fair? Skye looks up to Ward, traces the stubble on his cheeks and kisses his chin.

 

''I am your wife and this is your child, we have your last name because we love you, we're proud of you. And no one can take that away Grant, this baby is going to love you unconditionally. Just because we've done terrible things it doesn't mean we've doomed this kid. Hell she's probably going to better than we ever were''.

 

Grant matches her smile, thumb running back and forth softly across her cheek, ''he's going to be perfect''.

''Can we agree on a pronoun to use until we find out the sex?''

''She is fine with me''.

''Our little Alice Natasha Ward''.

There's the response she was waiting for, Grant beams in pride before hugging her to his chest.

Skye plays with the buttons on his black Henley, wanting to bring up a topic she's been thinking about for a while.

''What's wrong?''

She rolls her eyes, ''you and your dumb super spy skills''.

''I just know you is all''.

Skye tucks her head back under his chin, curling further into his body. ''She can have two middle names you know, it's not uncommon. If you want''.

 

He tenses briefly before sighing, his sister Rose still a sore subject. Three years ago she came to New York newly engaged wanting to be apart of Grant's life again, come to find out Christian sent her to spy on their brother. Ward hasn't seen her since. Apparently Rose didn't know Christian was going to use that information against the couple, just thought his intentions were good. Ward believes that, Skye doesn't.

 

He mentioned once long ago if they ever had a kid he wanted Rose as a middle name to honor his sister, which was before they saw each other and fell out of touch. Now Skye doesn't know his stance on the topic. She gives him all the time to come up with an answer, is about to fall asleep when he speaks up finally, voice nearly a whisper.

 

''I don't know''.

Skye kisses his jugular, ''we have time for you to think about it''.

''I want to forgive her. But what if I'm wrong and she didn't want to reconnect at all and was just here because Christian told her to be?''

Ward is protecting himself from his family once again and Skye hates it, this makes her want to lock them all in a room and set it on fire.

He's scared Rose never cared about him and was just lying the entire time she was in New York. Skye thinks that's exactly what happened but doesn't have the heart to tell him.

''You can always ask her about it''.

Grant shakes his head, ''I don't think I want to know the answer''.

''That's okay too. I'll support whatever you decide''.

The shadows lift from his handsome face, ''you always do''.

''That's kind of in the job description as your wife''.

His hold on her back becomes lighter, all the tension drains from his body. ''You know what else is in your job description as my wife?''

He's smiling and teasing, causing a grin of her own to form.

''What''-

She's cut off by Ward moving swiftly as he places her flat on her back on the couch, suddenly hovering over her. Kissing her until she can't remember her own name.

Slipping off the sweat pants she's wearing, her own hands tugging off his shirt.

''Knew marrying you would have it's benefits''. She tells him, feels his laugh against her neck.

 

Skye wakes to sunlight and warm skin against her own. Ward is wrapped around her on the couch, her arms curled around his waist. Stark Tower is silent the buzz and high of New York never reaching these walls. Nat and Clint left last night after the LMD situation was finally put to rest so it's just her, Ward, Kebo and Tony here. Untangling herself from Ward who's awake as well, Skye leaves the couch and heads to the kitchen.

 

Just as Stark comes down the hall, his hair sticking up from sleep and shirt rumpled.

''Morning''. She tells him, starting a pot of coffee before grabbing orange juice from the fridge for herself.

''You're in a good mood this morning''.

She shrugs, grabbing Ward's bag that he tucked beside one of the vast windows and searching through it.

Pulling out a fresh case of beef jerky she bites into a piece before heading back to the kitchen, ''the asshole I slept with forever ago is finally in jail for sabotaging a clone version of me so yeah I'm in a good mood''.

''Robot''. Tony mutters, Skye ignores him.

''How did you sleep?''

Stark stares at the coffee pot, ''shouldn't I be asking you that?''

''Oh so now I can't be worried about you?''

''I'm fine''.

Tony has always hid a part of himself from her, the one that suffers from anxiety and panic attacks because he didn't want her worrying. They've never talked about it but she knows.

Ward comes into the kitchen and kisses the top of her head before getting a glass of juice as well, ignoring the hot coffee.

''Babe just because I'm giving up coffee doesn't mean you have to''.

''I don't mind''.

Kebo arrives next and nods at Grant before grabbing coffee, glancing between the two of them.

''Who eats beef jerky for breakfast?''

''A pregnant woman obviously, stupid''.

''God I hope this kid turns out more like Ward than you''.

Quake flicks him a middle in finger in response.

Tony glances at Skye's hair, the couch, Ward's shirtless state.

''Oh my god did you two have sex on my couch?''

Skye rolls her eyes like he's being ridiculous, ''no''.

Kebo stands beside Stark and gestures over to Ward with his mug, ''yeah they did. Grant has that look on face''.

Indeed his expression is the love struck one he wears so well when he looks at her, it quickly vanishes now that it's been pointed out.

''You have a perfectly good bedroom right over there!'' Stark jabs a finger in the direction of her old room.

''Now I'm going to have to buy a new couch''.

''Just have someone come clean it for god sake if you're that concerned about it''.

''So you do admit it!''

Skye takes a long sip from her juice, ''I had mind blowing amazing sex on your couch, twice actually''.

Ward nearly chokes while Tony groans and buries his face in his hands, ''this is not happening, I am not hearing this''.

''You're the one who brought it up''.

Skye pats his arm and she heads out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom, ''you should look into a leather couch this time''.

 

After showering Skye has a sudden craving for Jalapeños which is how she, Ward and Kebo find themselves in a supermarket half an hour later. Baseball cap pulled over her long dark hair she's holding a plastic bag with eight fresh Jalapeños, strolling down an aisle to decide if the baby wants them dipped in chocolate sauce or peanut butter. Both sound good. Grant is arguing quietly with Kebo in the aisle behind her about a purchase.

 

''Put it back''.

''No''.

''Kebo''.

''Don't take that tone with me, you're not my father''.

''Thank god for that''.

''What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know what don't answer that''.

''Go ask my wife if that shirt is a good idea''.

There's a pause and Kebo whispers, ''do it for me''.

''Don't ask me anything!'' Skye calls back, fingers hovering over the peanut butter.

She's about to grab both jars when strong arms wrap around her from behind, lips at her hair pressing kiss after kiss to the top of her head.

Skye leans back into Ward's chest, buries her nose in his neck, ''hi''.

''Hi''.

''Chocolate or peanut butter?''

''Both''.

He plucks the jars off the shelf before kissing her forehead, Skye follows him out of the aisle, hands wrapped around his bicep pressing her body into his side.

They run into Kebo who has two bags of chips and an energy drink in one hand, while the other holds the shirt he and Ward must have been fighting about.

Skye wrinkles her nose, ''put it back''.

It's a Captain America shirt which normally wouldn't bother her, but he's buying it to spite Tony and will only wear it when he's at Stark Tower.

''That's rude. I'm Team Cap all the way, need to show my support''.

''No you're just being an ass''.

''You two are such''-

Skye's boredom and attention span snaps, ''Kebo I swear to god if you buy that I am going to set it on fire whether you're wearing it or not''.

He mutters something before placing the shirt back where he found it, Ward throws an arm around her shoulder as they walk to a register.

With a hat on no one can tell it's Quake in this small store, but just in case she manipulated the two security cameras in here and the ones outside.

They're walking out of the store when her phone rings, it's Tony. Since her hands are full Ward answers and puts it on speaker, ''what?''

''Why are you answering her phone?''

''Because my hands are full. What's up?''

''Hey Cupcake you know how I always tell you not to do something and then you end up doing it anyway?''

''One of my many talents''.

''Yeah now is one of those times where I really need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say''.

''Tony you know how I feel about being told what to do''.

''I'm aware. Don't come to Stark Tower, go straight home''.

''Why?''

''No reason''.

''Tony''.

Kebo suddenly curses peering at his phone, shoving the device at Ward. Skye squints at the news feed currently being displayed, and then the screaming starts, an explosion near Stark Tower shakes the ground.

''Tony what was that? Are you alright?''

''Everything is fine. But go home, I don't need your help''.

''It sounds like you do, what's going on?''

''Nothing. Look something came up I have to go, also if you try to get into Stark Tower I may have changed the passcode. Got to run bye''.

He hangs up just as the ground trembles once more, screaming in the direction of Tony's building starts again.

 

The unmistakable sound of gunfire has the trio rushing back to Stark Tower. Ward pauses to get a good look at the scene before them without being detected, back braced against the closest building Skye leans around his shoulder to see. Smoke has cleared there are still a few people screaming, but Iron Man is standing in the middle of the street his armor glimmering brightly in the morning sun.

 

In front of him and who is probably causing the destruction is none other than Harold, much to Skye's surprise.

 ''Didn't we arrest him yesterday?'' Kebo hisses in between munching on the cheese flavored chips he bought.

Skye nods and snags a handful from the bag.

''Are you two seriously eating right now?''

Quake shrugs trying to see what kind of body suit Harold is supporting right now, ''your spawn wanted chips''.

''You're going to use that as a reason to eat whatever you want aren't you?''

She nods at Kebo and rubs her still flat belly, ''obviously''.

They turn back to Harold as yelling begins, ''I don't want you Stark, I want her''.

''She's not here Boy Wonder and what's with the suit? God you know everyone always tries to be like me and they just can't. It's sad really''.

Harold is sporting an all black ensemble, heavy fire arms strapped to holsters on his thighs, a dark hood covering the top of his head. There are also two black circular objects hanging off his belt about the size of a frisbee.

''Get her here or more people are going to die''.

''That's not going to happen''.

Iron Man holds out a hand just as Harold reached for a gun, he crashes into a nearby car.

Kebo begins searching for people in need of help while Ward turns to her, hands her his car keys.

''Ward''-

''Go. I'll meet you at home''.

She sighs, ''how many times are we going to have this conversation?''

''Until you realize not every fight needs you in it''.

''Debatable''.

He lets out an exasperated noise, ''do I really have to remind you that every time you put yourself in a dangerous situation you're also putting our child at risk?''

''I'm not an idiot, I do remember your baby is growing inside me''.

''Then we shouldn't even be arguing about this Skye''.

''You need to chill. I'll be fine''.

''You can't promise me that''.

''I can actually''.

''Skye''.

''Grant''.

And then he says the words that cause her pride to fade, ''if something happened to our baby because you were being reckless and selfish I would never be able to forgive you for it''.

Tears fill her eyes. She wasn't actually going to get into this fight, but does he really think so little of her?

The only response she can think to give is something he told her about a year ago, ''but you said you'd always forgive me''.

''Not for something like that''.

He's not lying, the truth is all over his face as he clutches the tops of her arms, his back blocking her from view.

 

Stepping out of his hold she grabs the keys and doesn't look back, walking over to where the SUV they drove in on is parked. It's one of the few that survived Harold's onslaught. She's unlocked it about to step inside, Ward's hand on her back when a heavy object flies past them and crashes right into the driver's side door. Grant threw them to the ground a second before, she's lying on his chest unharmed while his back took the brunt of the fall.

 

Looking up after checking to make sure Ward is okay Skye finds that it was a mini van that was thrown at them. Grant helps her up and steps in front of her just as Iron Man and Harold face the couple.

 

''Tony what the hell?''

''Oh did I forget to tell you that Harold broke out of jail last night?''

''Yeah you didn't mention it''.

''My bad. Didn't I tell you to go home? I can handle this''.

''Well I was trying to but someone threw a damn van at me''.

Skye takes in the arrogant expression on Harold's face as he grins at her, ''did you really think arresting me would be that easy?''

She leans around Ward's shoulder, ''pretty much. You've never really impressed me''.

He glares at her, ''you're going to pay for that''.

''You and what army? Stand down before I shove my foot up your ass''.

And because the universe takes her so seriously five armored vehicles decide right then to show up, drive into the space they're in and unload several armed men.

''You were saying?''

Ward and Skye glance at each other, his jaw is clenched tightly. Skye runs her fingers down his arm until they reach his knuckles. Her touch reassuring, she can see it in his eyes.

He doesn't have to say aloud to be careful, Skye nods and turns her gaze on the thirty plus men now surrounding Harold. ''They won't protect you''.

 

Tony steps in front of her just as bullets begin to fly, Ward pulls her behind their SUV for cover. It's then Skye notices the Jalapeños scattered on the concrete, the chocolate and peanut butter jars shattered. Ward for one second follows her gaze, tells her to not eat them off the ground that they can get more when this is over. The gunfire stops and Skye peeks out from the SUV to find Tony and Harold still facing off.

 

Ward leaves the protection of the vehicle and starts picking off all the armed men he can, distracting her for several moments. Never one to sit around while a fight is going on Skye jumps up, holds out a hand and everyone but Harold goes flying. Those black circular objects are in his hands, he's grinning wildly at her as he holds them up. ''Another present from Ian Quinn, your powers won't work on me''.

 

Quake takes a step towards him as Iron Man goes to help Ward, ''don't need my powers to kill someone''.

''Of course you don't. You're a monster even without them. You're lucky my wife was brought back to our home in one piece''.

''Or what? You can't touch me Harold, this was over before it ever began. You can't beat me''.

''I already did, you were in the Icebox''.

She spreads out her arms, ''and now I'm not. You're going to die because you can't accept defeat''.

''So are you''.

He lunges for her and she steps aside gracefully, they circle one another.

Before he can recover Skye slams his head into the nearest car door, ''that was for not letting me eat my Jalapeños''.

 

Skye loses track of time, which tends to happen whenever she's in a fight. It's just her and the enemy and staying alive. Nothing else matters. She hasn't even broken a sweat but Harold is breathing heavy, blood running down his nose and mouth. He's limping, right arm broken. He's still got ahold of those damn circle things, Skye can't seem to pry them away. Until he's about to strike again and a shot goes off, a bullet sinking into his leg.

 

She doesn't have to turn around to know it was Ward, who didn't have a head shot or he would have taken it. ''What you didn't make your suit bullet proof? Dumb ass''. Taking advantage of his distraction which was Grant's intention, Skye yanks the objects from his hands and tosses them to Tony who destroys them with a raise of his wrist. Harold takes out a gun hand on the trigger when something unexpected happens.

 

Something she hasn't witnessed in a long time. A shot of pure electric energy blasts him in the back and he goes head first into the building across the street. Smiling Skye turns back to the blonde Inhuman before her, ''Lincoln''. He winks and checks her over for damage, ''need some help boss?'' They face Harold who's now attempting to rise from the shattered glass and rubble.

 

''Ugh this guy again, they never learn do they?''

Quake holds out a hand and Lincoln follows, ''apparently not''.

''This is going to hurt''.

Harold never stood a chance.

 

Skye pauses over his still breathing body below her, so many people have been in his same situation. He's about to meet the same fate. Standing over him her face expressionless, this is as easy as pouring a cup of coffee, taking a shower. Taking a life hasn't fazed her in years. ''You forgot one thing Harold''. He sputters something, blood pooling in the corner of his eyes as he stares up at her. ''I'm the Destroyer of Worlds''.

 

Once his heart has stopped beating Skye turns back to Lincoln who's helping Kebo find survivors, Tony and Ward have just finished picking off the remains of Harold's team. She lets out a sigh of relief, Harold is gone. She never has to worry about him again. This satisfaction that always enters after a win flows through her, Skye smiles just as her phone vibrates. It's a message from both Nat and Clint asking if she's alright, she types out a response.

 

Quake doesn't see the body at her feet that isn't as dead as she thought, doesn't notice when he gets on his knees knife in hand, weapon aimed for her mid section. But Ward does. He's close enough that instinct takes over, knowing he won't have time to draw his weapon. Skye drops her phone when Ward jumps in front of her, hands on her shoulders. Wide eyed Skye hears his slight groan and looks down, sees a knife in his lower back.

 

Kebo yells his name but Grant's breathing is even, steady even though he's just literally been stabbed. Not wasting a second he spins around takes the knife out and ends the man's life with a flick of his wrist. Skye can't breathe, her hands on his chest she starts screaming for Lincoln. Grant tries to assure her he's fine but she's not buying it. All she can see is blood blooming across his white shirt making her dizzy. 

 

Moments later they're back in Stark Tower, Ward on the couch as Lincoln cleans and dresses the wound. He comments it'll need stitches but it's not life threatening, he should be fine in a few days. Kebo doesn't yell at him as he usually would because they all know why he allowed himself to be stabbed. Skye and Tony stand at the back of the couch watching Lincoln work, her head on Stark's shoulder.

 

Ward is quiet, never making a sound of discomfort, only nodding every once in a while when Lincoln asks if he's alright. In what feels like hours later Skye washes off the blood from her hands, no stranger to seeing Ward hurt, but she feels responsible this time. She should have been paying attention, she was trained by the Black Widow for god sake. Once she composes herself in the bathroom Skye heads back to the living room.

 

Kebo and Tony are drinking at the bar while Lincoln is placing fresh gauze on the coffee. He gives the same run down he always has whenever the two of them are injured, Skye squeezes his arm in thanks as she stands over Ward, her arms crossed. He looks up at her with those whiskey eyes, ''you can't be mad at me for this''. Grant's gaze falls to her stomach, he holds out a hand and she scoots closer so he can rest his fingers against her shirt.

 

''I know. That doesn't mean I have to enjoy you being hurt''.

He shugs like being stabbed is no big deal, ''I'd do it again''.

''Please try not to''.

''No promises''.

Ward removes his hands and leans back against the cushions, ''you alright?''

''Fine''.

''Come here''. He gestures with his chin to his lap as he gives her that dumb so in love look.

''Ward now is not the time to be cute''.

But she goes anyway as Ward says, ''get my good side''.

''Shut up''.

She cuddles up to his uninjured side, her face pressed into his neck. ''I love you''.

''I would hope so since I just took a knife in the back for you''.

''Are you really trying to joke right now?''

''It makes you feel better''.

He's right, he knows her so well.

 

She falls asleep shortly after. By the time she wakes hours later a fresh bag of Jalapeños is on the coffee table along with jars of peanut butter and chocolate. Ward is fast asleep next to her, she kisses his nose and dives into the snack.

 

One chapter is finally closed and sealed, Quake is hoping this is the worst of it. That there's no surprises around the corner because she can't handle another one.


	14. As the World Comes to An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Tony find out Thanos is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here with start with the 'Avengers Infinity War' storyline.
> 
> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS.

 

Skye stares at the reflection in the mirror. Long dark hair, tan skin covered by sweat pants and a black bra. Her eyes give pause now, there’s a hardness to them that will probably never go away. Courtesy of the life she had from a young age, full of darkness and blood. A part of her that will always be there, the one that loves a fight, loves the thrill and danger of it all. A side that her child can never know about, she will never know the depth of the sins her mother has made.

 

Skye is thirteen weeks pregnant now, there’s a small bump below her belly button, one she has a hand resting over fondly as she continues the observations in the mirror. So many scars mark her skin, half of them she has no memory of. Some are jagged and puffy, they stick out like a sore thumb. Others are faded but the outline of whatever injury can still be seen. Skye’s body is a war zone, littered with battles and bullets, so many armies who tried to defeat her and lost.

 

It’s been about a month since the Harold incident and Quake hasn’t had any problems since. Praying it stays that way she runs a hand through her hair just as Ward walks into the room. Freshly showered and shirtless, a pair of dark jeans on. He meets her gaze through the glass and walks over, the heat from his body seeping into her back. Skye watches both their reactions, Ward with that love-struck gaze he’s been wearing for nearly a decade as he covers the hand on her belly with his own.

 

That expression is different now though she notices, like he’s fallen even more in love with her over the years, especially now that she’s carrying his child. Skye doesn’t have to wonder if the thought is true, she knows it is. Before he can comment which will surely make her cry, Skye locks eyes with him.

 

‘’Will you still love me even when I’m five hundred pounds and my ankles are swollen?’’

Ward hardly blinks before answering, ‘’first of all you are not going to be five hundred pounds. Second of all you know I would. I love you no matter what’’.

If witnessing her violently kill people over the years hasn’t scared him off, Skye is pretty sure nothing will at the point.

‘’Even when I’m old, no longer young and beautiful?’’

He kisses the top of her head, even more warmth spilling into his eyes. ‘’That is what I signed up for when we got married you know’’.

He wraps both arms around her, lips brushing her bare shoulder. ‘’You’ll always be beautiful Skye’’.

‘’Dial it down Romeo or I’m going to cry’’.

His smile is buried in her neck, the scruff from his cheekbones causing her to shiver as it always does.

She turns in his arms, wraps her own around his neck. Used to be she could crush herself to him, but a new problem prevents this and Skye smiles down at her belly.

‘’Baby’s getting in the way’’.

Grant tears up as a bright grin takes over his face, seeing that her small bump separates her body from his slightly.

‘’I can’t wait to meet her’’.

‘’She’s going to be perfect, the prettiest baby in the entire world’’.

Skye cups his face, ‘’well she did hit the jack pot with the gene pool, I know you’re aware how gorgeous you are. And well look at me’’.

Ward kisses her nose softly, ‘’she’s going to be beautiful just like you’’.

Skye rests her cheek against his chest for a moment, basking in the warmth he provides, how safe she feels in his strong arms.

A few minutes pass before she leans back and looks up at him, ‘’you want to fool around?’’

He checks the clock on the nightstand by the bed, ‘’Kebo and I have to leave in fifteen minutes’’.

She raises an eyebrow, ‘’considering the fact you can make me fall apart in about two minutes I don’t see how that’s an issue’’.

Whatever response he had is cut off by her mouth against his, which he wastes no time in lifting her and places her atop the comforter and pillows.

‘’Fourteen minutes’’. She breathes against his lips.

‘’Don’t time me’’.

‘’Hurry up then’’.

 

Ten minutes later Grant and Kebo are out the front door after Skye has kissed her husband goodbye. She watches him walk out into the snow, step into the warm SUV and wave at her. Blowing him a kiss Skye walks back into the house and shuts the door. Dresses quickly and grabs a bag, fills it with beef jerky and whatever other snacks she could possibly need. While Ward and Kebo are taking the day to visit Kebo’s late girlfriend Lauren’s grave, she’s spending the day with Tony and Pepper.

 

A quin get ride later she lands at Stark Tower only to find it empty. Annoyed she tracks Iron Man’s phone to find he’s in Central Park with Pepper. Walking down into his lab she decides to take on of the most expensive cars he owns as punishment for making her track him down. Tony never calls to scold her for hacking into his phone which is a surprise, it’s one of the things she does that he hates. When she parks and slips on sunglasses and a baseball cap, she nearly spots Tony immediately.

 

Pepper’s red hair beside him, they seem to be in a serious conversation if she’s reading it correctly. Sneaking up on people is a well-honed skill which is why Quake has no trouble in, silent footsteps, even breathing. Catches the tail end of whatever Tony was saying before outing herself. They’re talking about some dream he had about their child, it’s no secret Stark wants kids of his own. Pepper is just smiling at him, it widens further when she notices Skye approaching the pair.

 

‘’Skye! We were just about to come back to Stark Tower’’.

She hugs Pepper and Tony wraps an arm around her and glances at the car she drove in on, ‘’you stole’’-

‘’borrowed’’.

‘’Without asking’’.

‘’Come on dad, what’s yours is mine, right?’’

He’s about to answer but Pepper cuts him off, ‘’of course! How are you? How’s the baby?’’

Pepper gestures to her belly before silently asking if she can touch, Skye nods in permission.

‘’We’re good. I’m finally starting to show. But I’m really tired constantly and for some reason she wants beef jerky all the time’’.

Pepper smiles and rubs Skye’s stomach, ‘’have you and Grant decided on names yet?’’

‘’We’re for sure set on Alice if it’s a girl. I’m not sure about a boy yet’’.

‘’Since when did Ward become Grant to you?’’

Pepper shoots Tony an annoyed glare, ‘’since he’s the father Skye’s child, you know the woman you consider a daughter’’.

Her only response is a huff from Tony.

 

She and Pepper are talking wedding plans and baby showers as Tony leans in to kiss her when something appears out of thin air before them, causing the trio to gasp in surprise. An orange circle that appears to be a portal appears and a man walks out.

 

‘’Tony Stark I’m Doctor Steven Strange, I need you to come with me’’.

Skye takes a step closer to Tony her stance protective.

Strange glances at Pepper, ‘’oh congratulations on the wedding by the way’’.

He moves onto Skye next, ‘’and Quake, back in New York I see. Still retiring in the middle of nowhere’’.

‘’I’m sorry are you selling tickets to something?’’ Iron Man asks, one hand on Pepper’s shoulder and the other holding onto Skye’s wrist.

‘’We need your help. It’s not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake’’.

Skye groans, ‘’seriously? How many times is this going to happen? I leave my house for two seconds and the world is ending’’.

‘’And who’s ‘we’?’’ Tony asks just as a face they haven’t seen in years steps out from behind Strange.

‘’Hey Tony, Skye’’.

‘’Bruce’’.

‘’Pepper hi’’.

Skye flings herself at Banner who hugs her back just as fiercely, an embrace long overdue for the pair.

 

Bruce pulls Tony into a hug as the other man asks if he’s okay, Skye notices Pepper rubbing his back as the two women exchange a nervous glance.

 

Whatever is happening, Skye has a bad feeling.

 

Quake sits next to Tony on a firm couch as they listen to Strange and his assistant or whoever the hell he is, explain the situation. Skye munches on a bag of beef jerky, her feet in Tony’s lap. She’s hardly paying attention because she’s heard the whole Big Bang Theory before, but Stark has a hand over his mouth in deep concentration. They both perk up at the mention of Infinity Stones, and its then Skye fully understands how bad this news Bruce has delivered.

 

She longs to ask where her friend has been all this time, how he came into contact with Thor again and if the god is alright, but Tony shoots her a look reading her mind, now isn’t the time.

 

‘’Are you getting major creepy vibes from this dude? Because I am’’. She whispers in Tony’s ear who does not look at her but nods in agreement.

 

‘’Tell me his name again’’.

It’s Bruce who answers, ‘’Thanos. He’s a plague Tony, he invades planets he takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population he sent Loki, the attack on New York that’s him’’.

‘’Wait, you’re saying this alien from space is the one who’s responsible for New York?’’

Bruce nods.

‘’That son of a bitch’’.

New York set off a chain of events that has shaped all their lives, in a way it led Ward to her.

‘’This is it’’. Tony whispers.

‘’What’s our timeline?’’

‘’No telling, he has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe’’.

Skye snorts and gestures to herself, ‘’doubtful’’.

Dr. Strange rolls his eyes, ‘’if you’re not going to add anything helpful why are you here?’’

Iron Man snaps his fingers, ‘’don’t talk to her like that. You know exactly who she is, that girl is one of the most powerful people on the planet. You want her on your side in any fight trust me’’.

‘’If anyone has a chance against Thanos it’s her’’. Banner comments and shoots a wink her way.

Skye rises from the couch, ‘’they’re right. I’m basically invincible, Thanos doesn’t stand a chance’’.

It’s said with both cockiness and assurance in herself, Skye is fully aware of what she’s capable of.

Bruce continues filling Tony in.

‘’If he gets his hands on all six Stones Tony’’-

‘’He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of’’.

Both Stark and Skye make a face at Strange.

‘’Did you seriously just say hither to undreamt of?’’

‘’Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?’’

‘’Is that what that is?’’

Tony is slapped away from the object and Skye scoots closer to both him and Bruce.

‘’I’m going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six why don’t we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?’’

Skye speaks up, ‘’I could probably destroy it with my powers’’.

Tony points at her, ‘’good plan my walking natural disaster’’.

Strange shakes his head, ‘’no can do’’.

‘’We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives’’.

‘’God you guys are no fun’’. Skye complains before slightly raising her hand, everyone follows her movement.

‘’But if you really want to die over a magic rock that can be arranged’’.

If it comes down to killing them in order to take the stone for herself, Skye wouldn’t bat an eye.

‘’Stand down’’. Banner whispers and after a beat Skye lowers her hand.

Iron Man starts rambling about the fact Ben & Jerry’s named an ice cream flavor after him while Skye rolls her eyes and wraps an arm around Bruce’s shoulder, ‘’remind me that I have to tell you something when this pissing contest is over’’.

He smiles, ‘’alright. I’ve missed you Skye’’.

‘’You too’’.

Skye listens to the conversation, realizing that this is one of those fights to save the world again, and she groans silently.

 

‘’Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone and we have to find him now’’.

Tony crosses his arms, ‘’yeah that’s the thing’’.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Two weeks ago Vision turned off his transponder, he’s offline’’.

‘’What?’’

‘’Yeah’’.

‘’Tony you lost another super-bot?’’

‘’I didn’t lose him, he’s more than that. He’s evolving’’.

‘’Who could find Vision then?’’

Tony and Skye exchange a look before he sighs and says, ‘’shit’’.

‘’Tony’’. Skye warns, knowing where he’s headed.

‘’Probably Steve Rogers, maybe’’.

‘’Call him’’. Banner prompts, ignoring the sadness that’s sweeping over Stark’s features.

‘’It’s not that easy’’.

Quake and Iron Man share another look, Bruce follows the movement.

‘’Wait are the Avengers still broken up? You two haven’t fixed that yet?’’

Skye rolls her eyes, ‘’I’ve been trying to for years but some assholes are being stubborn and just won’t forgive and forget’’.

‘’Its been three years Tony’’.

‘’I’m aware’’.

‘’Tony listen to me, Thor’s gone’’.

 

A wave of nausea takes over Skye and tears prick her eyes. Thor can’t be dead, he can’t it’s not possible. She has flashes of his blonde hair, his wide smile and loud laugh. Knowing there’s no time to mourn her friend Skye clears her throat, locks it all down like Grant does and focuses on the problem at hand.

 

‘’Thanos is coming it doesn’t matter who you’re talking to or not’’.

‘’Just call him Dad’’. Skye chimes in, searching her pockets for her own phone but curses as she realizes it’s still in Tony’s dumb car.

Stark deliberates for a moment before turning his back on them and pulling out an old black flip phone, the burner Cap sends him every few months just in case, his number the only contact.

There’s a distant rumbling outside and objects in the room begin to rattle that causes Stark to look over at Skye, ‘’that’s not me’’. She says as they both look over to Strange, who’s hair has started to shift in place.

‘’Say Doc you wouldn’t happen to be moving your hair would you?’’

‘’Not at the moment no’’.

 

Skye surges forward and flings open the front door but Tony’s hand on her arm stops her.

 

‘’What?’’

‘’You can’t go out there’’.

‘’Want to rephrase that one dad?’’

‘’Skye it’s too dangerous’’.

‘’You were just saying five minutes ago that I’m the one you need in a fight!’’

‘’I forgot for a second. Skye go home, we can do this without you’’.

Knowing he’s coming from a place of worry and love is the only reason she doesn’t deck him.

Of course in the midst of all things he’s concerned about her baby. She is too, but that honestly wasn’t her first thought.

‘’Wait why can’t Skye go out there? What’s going on?’’ Bruce asks, no one answers him yet.

‘’Tony I’ll be fine’’.

‘’You really want to take that risk?’’

‘’God you sound like Ward’’.

‘’Stop comparing me to your husband’’.

‘’Then stop acting like him. I can handle this! I survived prison for Christ sake’’.

‘’Yeah well this is a little different from the Ice Box’’.

Skye places her hand atop Tony’s and squeezes, ‘’I’ll be fine. It’s the fate of the universe Tony I can’t just ignore it’’.

He chews on his lip for a second, ‘’fine. But the second you feel it’s too much, get the hell out’’.

‘’Done’’.

She flings open the door with Bruce’s questions at her back.

‘’Wait Skye was in prison? Why are you freaking out Tony?’’

 

The four of them walk outside to find the streets in chaos. People screaming, cars overturned, smoke and fire in the air. Danger always seems to find Skye so it’s no surprise when they all come face to face with two alien lifeforms at the end of the street, and a giant space ship behind them.

 

‘’Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing’’-

‘’I’m sorry Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get out of here’’.

Skye shakes out her hands, braces herself for whatever is about to happen.

‘’Stonekeeper, does the chattering animal speak for you?’’

Strange walks up and does some motion with his hands that Skye rolls her eyes at.

‘’Certainly not I speak for myself. You’re trespassing in this city and on this planet’’.

‘’He means get lost Squidward’’. Stark glances over to Skye, ‘’hey that could be a new nickname for your husband’’.

She shoots him the middle finger and stands beside Bruce.

‘’Bring me the stone’’.

 

The giant alien with a hammer like weapon takes a step to them. Skye flings out a hand and he goes flying into a nearby building. Ignoring the chatter around her, Quake takes over. This is what she’s good at, this is what she was born to do. The alien does put up one hell of a fight though, but is no match for Quake. It isn’t until they’re in a park with sweat pouring down her face that Iron Man catches up to her. But he isn’t alone. Peter Parker’s red Spiderman form appears out of nowhere.

 

‘’What the hell Tony?’’

They both dodge the swing the alien aimed for their heads, ‘’I didn’t send him in if that’s what you’re thinking!’’

With another wave of her hand the creature screams in pain as he bones begins to break.

‘’That’s exactly what I’m thinking’’.

‘’Well you’d be wrong’’.

A truck is nearly crashed into them but Peter stops it.

‘’Kid where’d you come from?’’

‘’A field trip to MoMA. What is this guy’s problem Mr. Stark?’’

‘’He’s from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard’’.

‘’This isn’t your fight kid’’. Skye speaks up as the creature leaps away from her hold and goes after Peter.

‘’When are you going to accept the fact that I’m a Superhero too?’’

Skye cocks her head to the side, ‘’probably never’’.

The trio fights to kill this thing but in the end it’s Skye who does the deed.

Takes both hands and grabs the creature by it’s arms, using her powers to lift them both into the sky.

Once they’re high enough to cause irreparable damage to his body when it hits the ground, Quake crashes back down using every bit of her strength to crush him.

It works beautifully like always.

She rolls off him and shoves away Peter’s hand as he tries to help her up.

The ground is cracked and broken beneath their feet, debris, dirt and grass all uprooted and cluttered.

Quake and Stark look down at the body, ‘’you good?’’

‘’Peachy’’.

Skye puts a hand to her belly, ‘’your mom is a bad ass, my little Raspberry’’.

Tony gives her a half smile before turning to Peter and they all three look at the space ship still in the clouds just as a form goes flying past their heads.

‘’Kid that’s the wizard, get on it’’.

‘’On it!’’

Skye shakes her head at Parker’s retreating form, ‘’he’s going to get himself killed’’.

‘’Not if I have any say about it’’.

Bruce comes up to them and sighs in relief when he sees they’re okay.

‘’You want to tell me what’s going on with you?’’

He asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Skye takes a deep breath, ‘’I’m pregnant’’.

He sputters in disbelief for a moment before his eyes widen. ‘’And Ward is the father?’’

She slaps the back of his head while Tony punches his arm.

‘’Who the hell else would it be?’’

Banner throws his hands up, ‘’I don’t know! I’ve been out of the loop for three years remember?’’

‘’Still, god’’. She places both hands on her belly, ‘’don’t listen to Uncle Bruce baby, he’s just in shock’’.

Bruce composes himself after a beat and pulls her into a hug, ‘’and you’re okay, you’re happy about this?’’

‘’I’m fine’’.

‘’Well that’s all that matters’’.

Iron Man takes off after Peter but not before telling Skye to be careful one more time.

‘’Where is Ward by the way?’’

Skye removes the hair from her face before responding, ‘’oh shit. I should probably call him right?’’

Wong, Doctor Steven’s partner comes up them as Bruce bends down in the street to pick up Tony’s discarded phone.

‘’Where are you going?’’

The other man opens a portal, ‘’the Time Stone’s been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?’’

Bruce looks at Skye before flipping open the phone, causing her to smirk.

‘’I’m going to make a call’’.

She brushes sweat from her brow, ‘’why do I have a bad feeling this is going to be a complete shit storm?’’

‘’Isn’t it always with us?’’

She shrugs, ‘’good point’’.

 

Quake braces for a long fight ahead, because there’s no way Thanos is going to win. She’ll never let that happen.


	15. She's A Forest Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Skye discuss Thanos. And Skye would go to whatever lengths to make sure he never gets a hand on another Infinity Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Ward has experience with death. Having spilled so much himself over the years. It’s nothing new, just a part of his being now. This however is different. Death he can handle, grief is something else entirely. He’s no stranger to that either. But seeing his best friend fall apart in this cemetery cuts at Ward, seeing the overwhelming sadness in Kebo’s eyes, it hurts. Kebo visits Lauren’s grave as often as he can, it’s rare that he asks Ward to tag along.

 

Usually it’s a private experience, but last night Grant walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and saw Kebo crying on the couch over his lost love. So here they are. Currently his friend is sitting with his legs crossed in front of the headstone, his hands spread out against the concrete slab. He’s saying how much he still loves her while Ward stands off to the side, hands folded in front of him. Grant is here for emotional support, a shoulder to cry on if need be.

 

 It’s been almost twenty years since Lauren died and Kebo has mourned her every day since she left. He’s said many a times before he’ll never move on, he’ll never find someone else, never love anyone else. Grant used to think it was the grief talking, that eventually Kebo would find happiness and love with another soul. But it never happened. Both he and Ward are still in their thirties so it’s not as if Kebo is too old to find someone.

 

But instead of filling the void in his heart with something or someone meaningful, Kebo drinks himself into oblivion more often than not. Grant is terrified one day soon he’s going to be in this exact graveyard standing over the decaying body of his best friend, and he’ll be the one with an irreparable void in his life. Because Kebo will never stop drinking, no matter how hard Ward has begged over the years. Alcohol is the only way Kebo can stand being in this world without the woman he loves.

 

Grant would like to say he understands how Kebo feels, having thought he lost Skye a couple of times. That crushing weight of loss barreling through his chest, but Skye always returned to him. Lauren will never come back to Kebo. Ward wouldn’t bury his sorrows in alcohol if Skye died, but he wouldn’t want to feel that pain either. An hour later they’re headed back to jet, Grant’s hand on Kebo’s shoulder when the phone rings.

 

Fishing the device out of his pocket he connects the call and steps into the cockpit.

The phone syncs up to the speakers as he fires up the craft, “hey baby. Everything okay?”

“Where are you?” Skye’s panicked tone has Grant tensing.

“Are you alright? Is it the baby?”

 “I’m fine, we’re fine. Have you seen the news?”

 

Kebo pulls up the internet on his own phone and gasps aloud. Grant leans over and stares at the screen. Chaos and destruction are also things he’s used to, though these last few years have been quiet, Ward is no stranger to seeing New York in some kind of disaster. A video begins to play out of circular sized spaceships descending upon the city, and there in the center of it all is Skye of course. But she’s not alone.

 

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and two men he doesn’t recognize are with her. All battling two creatures, the last thing he sees is Tony’s Iron Man suit spreading out across his body and then the video stops. Another begins to play of a news anchor calling this a terrorist attack and that Tony Stark is missing.

 

“Where are you?” Skye inhales slowly, “don’t be mad”.

Grant closes his eyes for a brief second, “what did you do? Please tell you’re not off god knows where with Stark”.

 “I wish I knew where Tony was, I’m freaking out over here”.

 “Tell me what’s going on, what happened in New York?”

 

Skye gives a brief summary; a Titan named Thanos has slaughtered countless planets and all its inhabitants to gain power, and now he’s after the Infinity Stones. If he gets all of them it’s the end of the world as they know it, half the universe will die. She’s working on rallying the Avengers save for Thor and Tony. She gets choked up when she mentions Thor, as far as they know Thanos murdered him and the rest of the population of Asgard according to Bruce.

 

Ward longs to hold her, to ask that she please stay home while the rest of the Avengers figure this out. If that’s selfish he doesn’t care, this is his wife and child in danger here. If something happens to them Ward wouldn’t know how to keep on living. But even if he asked, she wouldn’t do it. He knows Skye, she won’t back down not from this. Not when the fate of the universe is at stake. He’s torn, part of him wants to protect her from all of this.

 

But the other half wants her to defend the planet like the hero she is.

 

 “I’m on my way to Scotland right now, Steve and Nat are meeting me there to grab Vision and Wanda. Are you home yet?”

 “No. It’ll be a few more hours until we get there. Are you headed back to Stark Tower after you pick up Vision and Wanda?”

 “I don’t know, but I’ll let you know when I do”.

There’s a brief pause as Skye sighs again. “You know I can’t just sit at home while this is happening”.

 “I know”.

“Do you hate me?”

Grant would roll his eyes except she’s being serious. “Of course I don’t hate you”.

“But you said if I purposely put myself in danger you’d never forgive me for it”.

 

This time it’s Kebo who rolls his eyes, shakes his head at the pair.

Grant sighs and takes a second to compose his thoughts.

“Skye, this is a little different. Half of the universe is at stake, you wouldn’t be the woman I love if you didn’t try to stop it from happening. It’s who you are”.

“But you’re not happy about it”.

“Of course I’m not. But this is who we are, this is what we do. Just promise me you’ll be careful”.

 “I promise”.

“Tony is going to be fine by the way”.

Skye takes in a shuddering breath, “you don’t know that. If Thanos can kill Thor, he’s strong enough to take out any of us”.

Ward takes a second to think, “if I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?”

 “Depends”.

 “If it gets bad and you realize there’s no way you can win, run away. Can you do that for me?”

 

Skye has never run from a fight in her life. Even being beaten within an inch of her life she just took it, waited until she got the upper hand. Asking her to abandon that and the people she loves to die while she saves herself, goes against everything she’s ever believed in.

 

 “Ward”. It’s a warning, sadness and defeat in her tone.

 “Skye please”.

She takes a long moment to respond. “If something happens to me”-

 “don’t”.

 “Grant we never talked about it. If I die out here”-

 “you are not going to die”.

 “Can you shut up and let me talk?”

 He does, a lump in his throat.

“If this ends badly and I don’t come home, I need you to promise me you’ll move on. That you won’t give up just because I’m not there”.

He reads in between what she’s not saying easily. Skye is asking that if she dies, that he doesn’t attempt suicide.

Since he’s attempted it twice before he gets where she’s coming from.

Tears burn his eyes, “Skye nothing is going to happen to you”.

“Ward please, please promise me”. Her tone is also thick with tears.

Ward glances at Kebo who’s biting his lip and stretches across the distance between them to place a hand on his shoulder.

Grant clears his throat, stares into the clouds before him for a long moment before responding.

 “Alright. I promise”. Her sigh of relief seems so loud in the small space.

‘’I love you’’.

‘’I love you too’’.

She pauses again, ‘’Ward what are we going to do if Thanos really wins? We’re talking billions of lives of just ending with a snap of his fingers’’.

‘’Well then we better make sure that doesn’t happen’’.

Skye’s tone is serious the next time she speaks, ‘’if we go back to New York I’ll let you know. But if you decide to go there, I know a lot of people need help and Thanos might send more of his freaks down’’.

‘’Just tell me the plan once you decide and we’ll figure it out later’’.

‘’Okay. Ward be careful’’.

‘’You too’’.

 

They hang up a few moments later, Kebo whistles and puts a hand to his mouth.

‘’The world is really trying to end again isn’t it?’’

‘’Looks like it’’.

‘’She’ll be fine Ward, Skye has never needed your protection’’.

‘’Tell that to my stab wound from a month ago’’.

‘’Keep it up with all the jokes boss, they’re really getting a lot better as you get older. Seriously though we’ll make it out of this, we always do’’.

 

But at what cost? And if Thanos really does succeed who’s going to live, who’s going to die?

 

 

 

*

 

 

Hours later Skye walks into the Avengers Facility, it’s been recently remodeled. She hasn’t been here in years, since before the Sokovia Accords probably. Steve and Wanda used to live here and sometimes Vision. They all pile into the immaculate building, all clean and perfect with straight and smooth edges the windows free of streaks, the moon shining through the glass. Steve and Nat walk ahead of her, Wanda and Vision at her back.

 

The first thing she notices is James Rhodes and a small smile lights her face, she hasn’t seen him in at least a year. But the joy instantly vanishes when General Thaddeus Ross comes into view, Skye clenches her fists, annoyed that he appears to be a hologram and not here in the flesh. She’d love to punch him at least once, she’ll never forgive him for the role he played in getting her team of Inhumans shut down.

 

By the time she finally made it to Scotland she’d missed the fight that went down much to her annoyance, so she’s not exactly in a good mood to begin with. Plus she has to pee, she’s exhausted and is craving salt. Anything with salt. She makes a beeline for the kitchen but Ross decides to open his mouth and well, she has to stay to hear whatever bullshit is about to come out.

 

‘’You got some nerve, I’ll give you that’’. He tells Steve.

‘’You could use some of that right now’’.

‘’The world’s on fire and you think all is forgiven?’’ He notices Quake and gives her a harsh glare, ‘’and you brought her?’’

Skye shoots him a middle finger, ‘’god I wish you were really here Ross then we talk all about forgiveness’’.

He swallows, ‘’I did what I had to do to protect the people of New York, your team was too dangerous to be allowed to continue’’.

‘’Spare me the bullshit Ross, you were working for Senator Ward. You know it I know it and if you really in this room right now you’d pay for it’’.

‘’Are you really threatening me right now?’’

‘’Was that not clear?’’ She takes a step towards his glowing figure, ‘’because I can make it a hell of a lot clearer’’.

‘’That’s enough’’. Steve comments, Nat gives her a look that says ‘wrong time and place’.

Skye really wants to ignore that, but they’re right.

‘’I’m not looking for forgiveness and I’m way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender so we’re here to fight. And if you want to stand in our way we’ll fight you too’’.

Skye raises her hand slightly, ‘’I get first dibs’’.

Ross sends another harsh glare her way before turning back to Rhodes, ‘’arrest them’’.

‘’All over it’’.

Quake can tell Ross is about to end the conversation so she gets right back in his face again, ‘’remember when I told you the world was going to end one day and you’d be begging for my help?’’

Judging by the slight narrowing of his eyes, he does.

‘’This is the time. So while you’re being a complete dumb ass right now and pretending like you don’t need the Avengers, you’ll remember that you do. And I’ll be waiting, feel free to get on your knees any second now’’.

He fades from view and an alarm begins going off.

‘’That’s a court-martial. It’s great to see you Cap’’.

The two men hug, Nat and Rhodes do as well. He approaches Skye next.

‘’You always find trouble don’t you Quake?’’

The Inhuman shrugs, ‘’it’s a bad habit’’.

He pulls her into an embrace just as Bruce comes out to say hello.

 

Skye finally walks to the kitchen to find it fully stocked, of course Tony still has her favorite potato chips in the pantry. She takes a second to cry about her lost father figure, hating herself for not going after him. But he’ll come back he’ll be careful. He can’t die, Skye wouldn’t know how to live without him. Wiping her eyes and getting a glass of water, she composes herself and heads back to the group. Stands next to Nat and wraps an arm around Bruce as they all begin discussing a plan.

 

 

‘’Okay look Thanos has the biggest army in the universe and he is not going to stop until he gets Vision’s stone’’.

‘’Well then we have to protect it’’. Nat says, Skye disagrees.

‘’No we have to destroy it’’.

Who knew she and Vision would actually agree on something.

‘’I’ve been giving a good deal of though to this entity in my head about its nature, but also it’s composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source’’. He glances at Wanda and then at Skye, ‘’something very similar to its own signature perhaps it’s molecular integrity could fail’’.

‘’Yeah and you with it’’.

Skye observes the pair, it’s fairly obvious there’s something between them.

She leans over to Bruce and gestures between the two, ‘’how do you think that works?’’

He shushes her which he knows she hates, Banner earns an elbow to the ribs.

‘’We’re not having this conversation’’.

‘’Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can’t get it’’.

‘’That’s too high a price’’.

Vision cups Wanda’s face and looks over to Skye once more, ‘’only you two have the power to pay it. Thanos threatens half the universe, one life cannot stand in the way of defeating him’’.

Skye places her hands over her belly, wishing Ward were here.

‘’But it should’’. Steve comments.

‘’We don’t trade lives Vision’’.

Skye listens on as Vision tries to convince everyone killing him is the safest option, she sighs dramatically and steps in.

‘’Vision is right. Sacrificing him to save the universe is the right call’’. She holds out a hand in front of her, ‘’if no one else has the balls do it, it’ll be my pleasure believe me’’,

Vision sends her what appears to be a grateful look before Wanda steps in front of him, rage on her face.

‘’How can you say that?’’

‘’Easy. I have no emotional attachment to Vision and it’s the smart choice, if Thanos gets that stone it’s all over and it won’t be just your boyfriend that’s dead, it’ll be half the universe. You really want to be responsible for genocide Wanda? Because I have the power to stop it, why not do it?’’

The Scarlett Witch crosses her arms, ‘’you’re not going to touch him’’.

Skye smirks, ‘’you really think you can stop me?’’

Nat grabs Skye’s elbow while Steve steps in between them, ‘’fighting amongst ourselves won’t help the situation’’.

Wanda looks overwhelmingly sad as she stares at Skye, ‘’if this were Ward what would you do?’’

She’s about to answer when Wanda cuts her off, ‘’actually even better if this were Nat standing here in this situation instead of Vision, what would you do?’’

Skye looks at her best friend, her person, her mentor who already knows what Skye’s response will be and shakes her head. But Skye doesn’t listen.

‘’I’d give Thanos all the Infinity Stones myself’’.

It would be the most selfish thing she’s ever done. And it effectively destroys her argument with Wanda which is why they move on, Nat does take Skye’s hand though and squeezes.

 

‘’If we take out the stone there’s still a whole lot of Vision left, perhaps the best parts’’.

‘’Can we do that?’’

‘’Not me, not here’’.

Not without Tony Stark, Skye’s chest aches at the thought of him being alone out there somewhere, trying to stop Thanos, trying to save the world. He’s too good, too noble, they don’t deserve him.

‘’Well you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn’t just going to let you guys have your old rooms back’’.

‘’I know somewhere’’. Steve answers, and Skye knows exactly where he’s talking about.

 

They’re boarding a quin jet again when Skye pulls out a bag of beef jerky, ignores Vision who sits across from her. Wanda stops in front of her, causing Skye to look up.

 

‘’Congratulations on the baby by the way’’.

‘’Thanks’’.

‘’You know I wouldn’t have actually hurt you right? Especially since you’re with child’’.

‘’It’s fine Wanda, you were just protecting your boyfriend. Doesn’t mean I’ll apologize for what I said’’.

‘’I know you won’t. But Skye I just, I can’t give him up. It’s not easy’’.

Quake takes a bite of jerky, ‘’and your decision could just ruin us all’’.

Wanda winces, ‘’it wouldn’t be my fault, if you want to blame someone blame Thanos’’.

‘’Oh I am. But at the end of the day we have the weapon he wants and the power to destroy it, what if your choice ends up killing billions of people?’’

‘’That won’t happen’’.

‘’But what if it does?’’

Skye caresses her belly, ‘’do you really want to have the weight of that much death on your shoulders? One life in exchange for many, it’s really easy once you think about it’’.

‘’You heard Captain Rogers, we don’t trade lives’’.

‘’He doesn’t, but I would. If it comes down to it I will kill Vision myself if I have to’’.

Natasha breaks them up and sits next to Skye, Wanda glare at the Inhuman before walking away.

‘’You can’t kill him’’.

Quake groans, ‘’don’t start with the righteous crap please’’.

‘’Skye he’s one of us, we protect our own’’.

‘’He is not worth the lives of billions’’.

‘’Either way it’s not happening, we’ll find another way. Hopefully they can help us in Wakanda’’.

‘’And if they can’t?’’

‘’We fight’’.

Nat places her hand on Skye’s that’s covering her belly.

‘’If you think there’s no way out, Skye you can leave. You don’t have to be here’’.

‘’God you sound like Grant. I already promised him that I’d get out if things look bad’’.

‘’Good, I need you to do the same for me’’.

‘’Natasha’’.

‘’I know you Skye. I know you better than anyone, just like I know you’ll find some way to break your promise to Ward and try to justify it later so he’s not pissed off. But you need to guarantee me right now that you will get the hell out if this goes south’’.

It’s unspoken, Skye’s promises to Nat are practically written in blood, she won’t break it.

She grits her teeth, ‘’fine. I swear. You want me to pinky promise to seal the deal too?’’

Nat plucks a piece of beef jerky from the bag, ‘’no we’re good. You know we just want you and the baby safe’’.

‘’Yeah whatever’’.

Both women look out the small window as they take off, ‘’we’re going to survive this Skye’’.

‘’And if we don’t?’’

‘’Then it was one hell of a ride’’.

Skye smiles, ‘’it really was’’.

 

It’s clear now that this could be the biggest fight any of them has ever faced. There’s one silver lining in it thought, at least they’re doing it together. Like it always has been.

 


	16. Hands So Bloody, Tastes Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers face off Thanos in Wakanda.

 

_‘’How are you guys planning on beating him?’’_

_‘’Together’’._

_‘’We’ll lose’’._

_‘’Then we’ll do that together too’’._

This doesn’t feel right without Tony, Clint or Thor. The Avengers are a team, a family, when something terrible happens they are supposed to face it together. Win or lose just like Steve said all those years ago, they do it together. But here they are, the end of the world and they’re separated. Tony is god knows where, Thor is probably dead, Clint took a deal after the Sokovia Accords and can’t help for the sake of his family. Without them all here it’s got Skye feeling unsettled.

 

She has bad feeling. Who’s to say Thanos wasn’t watching the Avengers this entire time waiting for an opportunity to strike? They’re at the weakest, divided, not facing this threat as a team. If her suspicion is true Thanos picked the perfect time to attack. The Avengers have won as a family time and time again, this is the one time they’re not altogether. What if that means something? What if one of the factors of half the universe being destroyed is because the Avengers weren’t a unit?

 

Skye sits beside Nat in the cockpit, they are about to land in Wakanda. Steve is standing behind Quake staring out into the rising sun, Skye looks up at his handsome face and prays he survives this. If anyone deserves to live from all these countless wars, its Captain America. He meets her stare and offers a small smile, scratches at his beard. She loves the nomad look he’s got going on, so different from the clean-cut version of him she’s known over the years.

 

‘’Tony is going to be fine Skye’’.

Nat reminds her.

‘’I should be there with him, wherever that is’’.

‘’Since when has he ever needed you to protect him? Tony can handle whatever he’s dealing with’’.

‘’And if he’s fighting Thanos on his own? That monster killed Thor, he could kill any of us’’.

‘’Tony isn’t going to die, none of us are’’. Steve comments.

‘’I would love to accept your claim but since you refuse to do the one thing that will back it up, I don’t believe you’’.

‘’Skye we’re not killing Vision, that’s not how we operate and you know it’’.

‘’Correction that’s not how you operate Cap and that’s fine. But I do. And if it comes down to Vision dying or half the universe how can you even question it?’’

‘’There’s always another way which is why we’re going to Wakanda, as you know’’.

‘’And if they can’t help us what then?’’

‘’We fight’’.

It’s the same answer Nat gave when they boarded the jet.

Skye shakes her head, ‘’you two idiots are going to get us all killed, nice’’.

‘’Skye’’.

Ignoring her friends, she takes Steve’s phone and tries calling Grant for the third time but still no answer.

She tosses the device back to him with a sigh, ‘’what kind of asshole doesn’t answer the phone when the actual world is ending?’’

Checking her watch she rises from the seat, ‘’you think Tony still has one of my Quake suits on board?’’

‘’You know he does’’.

‘’I’ll be back’’.

 

Stark has always kept the suits he makes her in stock on every jet just in case. Skye stares at the glass casing before her, the midnight black fabric and silver gauntlets stare right back. Its been years since she’s worn her trademark Quake suit, never had a reason to. The last time she did was when she killed Ian Quinn. Skye likes to look back on that day fondly, he deserved to die, deserved every drop of pain she administered.

 

Skye retired for a reason though. The life she was living, in a constant fight was weighing her down. It grated on her sanity, gave her nightmares and PTSD. Donning this suit puts her right back in the middle of a war, what if she can’t get out? What if that Dylan was right? That once she gets a taste of a battle that rush and high will come back, suck her back in? Skye puts a hand to her belly and inhales, she’s risking everything by doing this. Her life, her baby’s life.

 

Like Gant said, this is what heroes do. Quake has never thought of herself as one, but protecting people from a creature like Thanos is something she has to do. She’s an Avengers she has powers, advantages normal humans don’t. Not fighting would be a tragedy, she would never forgive herself for it. Typing in the code to unlock the case Skye takes out the suit, runs her fingers down the material. This is one Stark made a while ago, right before he gave her the suit she killed Quinn in.

 

This one is still black but not as tight, it’s bullet proof as well, has multiple hidden compartments she can store weapons in. Skye takes off her sweater first and cradles her belly, ‘’alright little Raspberry, we’re going to be just fine. Hang in there’’. She kicks off her shoes and socks, grabs the black combat boots at the bottom of the case and drops them at her feet. Skye has got the suit halfway on when Sam comes out of nowhere and immediately covers his eyes.

 

‘’My bad!’’

‘’You going to keep standing there or leave?’’

He takes a step back his eyes still closed, ‘’I didn’t see anything! You better tell Ward I didn’t see anything’’.

Skye gets the suit over her chest and starts zipping it up, clips the belt at her waist.

‘’No promises’’.

‘’Skye’’.

‘’I’m joking, mostly. Alright I’m dressed you can drop the chivalry’’.

‘’I promise I didn’t see a thing’’.

‘’Good, too many people have seen me naked already’’.

‘’Oh my god. I did not need to know that’’.

 

Skye laces up the boots and grabs three guns from the small arsenal they have in a spare room. She also grabs plenty of knives and other weapons, locks the silver gauntlets on her wrists before walking back into the cock pit. Nat smirks as she takes in her former apprentice, Steve says she looks good.

 

‘’Can you tell I’m pregnant?’’

It’s Nat who answers, ‘’not unless you focus on your belly, you should be fine’’.

‘’Skye you can sit this one out, no one would blame you’’.

Quake rolls her eyes at Steve, ‘’your concern while appreciated is unwanted. I’ll be fine’’.

Bruce files in and stands by the far wall with his arms crossed, looks at Skye in her suit.

‘’Ward is going to kill us’’.

She raises an eyebrow at Banner, ‘’what?’’

‘’If anything happens to you or the baby’’-

‘’Nothing is going to happen okay? And even if it did it wouldn’t be anyone’s fault, least of all anyone here. Bruce we’re talking about genocide here, I can’t just sit at home and do nothing’’.

‘’Skye haven’t you been through enough? I just don’t want to see you hurt anymore’’.

‘’Bruce I love you but I’ll be fine, I’m always fine’’.

‘’That’s why I worry’’.

‘’The universe is at stake, if I have to risk everything to save it then that’s while I’ll do. Besides if something does happen god forbid, Ward can always put another baby in me’’.

Natasha is the only one who doesn’t wince at the comment, Quake has said far worse and cruller things than that.

‘’You really think we can win?’’ She asks Steve as they fly into Wakanda finally.

He takes a long moment to respond, ‘’there’s a chance’’.

‘’And what if we lose?’’

He puts a hand to her shoulder and she covers it with her own.

‘’Then we do it together’’.

He gives her a sad smile, remembering the same moment she is all those years ago.

They land and Skye pulls out a gun, checks the rounds as Nat comes to her side.

‘’Thanos picked the wrong planet’’.

The Black Widow smirks, ‘’yes he did’’.

 

Quake knows Bucky Barnes has been living in Wakanda for some time now, so she’s not at all surprised to see him as they file out of the jet. His hair is longer but his eyes seem sharper, clearer. He looks happy and healthy, something she’s always wanted for him. Steve says his hellos and makes the introductions, it’s been a few years since Skye and T’Challa have seen one another. Not since he and Tony fought Steve and Bucky in a parking lot at the airport.

 

The King of Wakanda gives her a nod, ‘’Quake’’.

‘’T’Challa’’.

‘’It has been a long time, welcome to Wakanda’’.

‘’So can you remove this stone from Vision’s head? Because if not we’re screwed. I voted to just kill him but was overruled’’.

‘’You still have the same sense of humor I see’’.

Skye glances at Natasha, ‘’wasn’t joking’’.

 

The Black Panther has his own guards protecting him, all female which Skye very much approves of, it’s very impressive. She’s focused on them but doesn’t miss Steve and Bucky smiling and hugging, nor does she miss the reunion between the Black Widow and the Winter Solider. They have been a couple for a long time and it’s obvious at how deeply they care for one another, the smile that lights Nat’s face is one Skye has never seen before.

 

Quake can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face as the two embrace each other and Bucky for half a second buries his face in her blonde hair. Skye is hanging onto Steve’s bicep as they watch the couple, Skye is repeatedly hitting his shoulder in excitement, never seeing this display of affection between the two. Nat and Bucky have always been very private about their relationship. Bucky whispers something in her ear too low for anyone else to hear, but Skye is good at reading lips and his comment has her smiling even harder.

 

‘’It’s the end of the world again _milii moi’’._

 

Skye assumes Natasha says something in response, but it’s too quiet and muffled by Bucky’s shoulder to make out. Tearing her eyes away from the pair who now part, Skye checks on Bruce who has always been in love with the Black Widow but it obviously didn’t work out. She can’t see any wince or wounded ego, he seems fine with it.

 

Bucky then turns to her and smiles, she matches the expression and pulls her into her a hug.

‘’It’s been too long Skye’’.

‘’You look good James’’.

‘’Congratulations by the way’’.

She removes herself from his arms, ‘’thanks’’.

‘’Where’s Ward?’’

‘’Don’t know, doing something stupid probably and not answering his phone’’.

 

T’Challa leads then up to his sister’s lab and they all discuss the best way to remove the stone from Vision. Skye isn’t paying any attention, just point her to the fight and she’ll be good. Bucky comes up beside her as they stare out the windows, comments that Thanos is going to be coming for all of them. Quake sighs, knowing he’s right. If the Titan isn’t already on his way here he will be soon, and he’ll bring the biggest army any of them have ever seen.

 

Rubbing her belly Skye looks over at Bucky, ‘’so any rings in your future?’’

The assassin nearly blushes and shushes her.

‘’You know she’s in love with you right?’’

James smiles wildly his eyes taking on that dreamy look, ‘’Nat doesn’t do love’’.

‘’She does with you. And that stupid grin on your face means you’re in love with her too’’.

The grin vanishes as he sighs and looks back out the window, ‘’for a long time I was just this machine, a monster that caused death and destruction in their wake’’.

Skye can relate.

‘’I was just some lost solider who forgot he ever had a home, until she gave me one’’.

Tears fill her eyes, knowing Nat probably feels the same way.

‘’I swear to god if you two don’t end up together I am going to lose my shit’’.

He laughs, ‘’dramatic as always Skye’’.

‘’It’s a gift. So no marriage in your future then?’’

Bucky glances over to Nat who’s talking to Steve, ‘I never thought that was never in the cards for me’’.

Skye fiddles with her wedding ring, ‘’I said the same thing now look at me. Married and knocked up’’.

He shakes his head, light still in his eyes though as he continues to gaze at Nat.

‘’She amazes me’’.

Skye too glances at the woman who’s changed her life for the better. ‘’Don’t let her die out there okay?’’

Bucky looks offended she would even suggest it, ‘’Natasha can handle anything’’.

‘’Still. One stray bullet and I’m not there to do my thing’’. Skye shudders, ‘’just look out for her’’.

‘’I will’’.

 

Quake tries calling Ward again but still no answer. She tunes back into the conversation, standing between Steve and Nat. Bucky after a longing glance at Nat, has gotten into position outside with Sam.

 

‘’Hey Cap, we’ve got a situation out here’’.

 

Looking out the window again Skye sees something crash through Wakanda’s defenses, trying to break through the shields.

 

‘’We’ve got more incoming outside the dome’’.

Vision speaks up as they all take in the damage before them. ‘’It’s too late, we need to destroy the stone now’’.

That’s all the invitation Skye needs.

She’s about to take a step in Vision’s direction who nods at her, but then Nat grabs her arm and Steve shakes his head.

‘’Vision get your ass back on the table’’.

‘’We will hold them off’’.

‘’Wanda as soon as that stone’s out of his head you blow it to hell’’.

Steve looks to Quake, ‘’last chance to stay up here Skye’’.

Quake narrows her eyes, ‘’don’t insult me’’.

T’Challa starts giving out orders to his people, ‘’evacuate the city, engage all defenses’’. He points to Captain America, ‘’and get this man a shield’’.

 

Minutes later Skye is standing in the middle of a field next to Steve, Bucky and Nat on his other side. I front of the barrier stands one of the aliens Wanda and Vision encountered in Scotland, they asses the defenses keeping them from the stone. T’Challa, Steve, Nat and Skye meet them in the middle, Skye flexes her hands as she stares down the enemy.

 

The female turns to her, ‘’I know you, you’re the Destroyer of Worlds’’.

Skye isn’t even ashamed to feel smug about someone from the planet knowing who she is.

‘’I am, and you picked the wrong world to attack’’.

Her only response is a look of distaste.

It’s Nat who speaks next, ‘’where’s your other friend?’’

‘’You will pay for his life with yours’’.

‘’Good luck with that’’. Skye mutters.

‘’Thanos will have that stone’’.

‘’That’s not going to happen’’. Steve promises.

‘’You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood’’.

‘’We have blood to spare’’.

 

The female gestures with the sword in her hand and the space crafts that crashed into the ground begin to release thousands upon thousands of these dark monster like creatures. They all charge without question or reserve. Steve, Nat and T’Challa head back to Bucky, Skye doesn’t follow but Steve and Nat know why. They didn’t bring her along to talk shit or try to get James to marry Natasha. She’s here for a reason.

 

Okoye and T’Challa both ask what the hell Skye is doing, it’s Steve who replies she’s their secret weapon and always has been. If anyone can take a huge chunk out of their enemy, it’s her. Skye takes in the scene before her with expert eyes and a calm heartbeat, breathing even and steady. The creatures continue to crash into the barrier, screaming and clawing to get inside, ripping themselves apart to do so. She doesn’t blink, her glare focused on the alien in front of her.

 

Skye easily takes down the few that make it through the barrier without using her powers, not even breaking a sweat. Sam and Rhodes join the fight in the sky, taking out the ones who managed to escape her assault. Steve tells T’Challa to open the barrier so Quake can defeat hundreds of them before they even reach Wakanda’s army. The North-West section slides open and Skye smiles as the creatures begin pouring in.

 

Lifting her hands to her ankles Skye floats in the air, gains enough momentum to crash back down in a move that she’s perfected over the years. The rush the feel of her powers as they hit the ground and cause catastrophic destruction, never gets old. When the dust settles bodies liter the dirt, blood and screams of the enemy greet her. The world is silent as Skye stands, cracking her knuckles. The female alien snarls and commands even more to come in. Skye raises a hand and they all meet the same fate.

 

There’s murmur of praise from Wakanda’s warriors behind her, Skye smiles and puts a finger to the comm in her ear. ‘’What can I say? I’m the Destroyer of Worlds’’. The scraps she got into in the Icebox don’t compare to this, the battles she’s faced over the years seem less severe than this one. It feels like hours Skye uses her powers, fights with everything she has. Until blood and sweat cloud her eyes, her body aches and it finally hits her.

 

Even with Wanda joining the fray moments earlier and taking out a few ships and just as many creatures as Quake, they’re outnumbered. She, Wanda, Nat and Bucky are close together fighting, Skye lifts her hand and the body with sharp teeth that was headed for Romanoff’s back is slammed into the ground. The sound of its bones breaking, the screams are drowned out from the chaos going on around them. There’s a second just a moment that passes as Nat and Skye look at each other.

 

No words need to be said, the women simply nod at each other. Memories of all these years of friendship and love passing between them, if they were to die here at least they’re together. The alien from earlier the female, approaches Wanda and Skye is too far away currently to help, so she calls for Okoye to do so. Minutes later Skye reaches the trio as they battle this alien, who growls at Skye as she approaches.

 

‘’You’re going to die, Thanos will get what he wants’’.

Skye shrugs, ‘’doubtful’’.

‘’You can’t kill me’’.

Quake punches her in the face, dodges the kick aimed for her knees.

She raises her hand, ‘’alright you freaky blue bitch, let’s do this’’.

Seconds later she and Wanda are staring down her body, ‘’wasn’t too hard’’.

Wanda scowls, ‘’you’ve been fighting entirely too long’’.

‘’You’re probably right’’.

 

Sometime later Skye finds herself on her back, three of those things on top her clawing trying to rip into her skin, teeth at her cheek, they’re holding down her hands which is a problem. She struggles, holding back her face so they don’t tear out a chunk of her lip. She does manage to get a couple fingers free which causes her to get a knife free and stab a few.

 

And then with a bright blue flash they’re gone. For a brief moment the noise of screaming and growling ceases, like this fight was never happening at all. And then Steve is helping her up and Bruce begins cheering as the present Avengers look to see who or what saved them. Skye grins at the sight before her, so overcome with joy and relief as Thor comes into view in a flash of lightning, two other things with him. It looks to be a plant and a raccoon, but there’s no time to ask.

 

Bruce begins laughing, ‘’you guys are so screwed now!’’

Thor rears his head to the fight in front of him, in his massive hand holds a new hammer. ‘’Bring me Thanos!’’

Skye has never been happier to see him in her entire life.

 

They get back up and start the fight again, eventually she and Thor end up side by side. He looks down at her and smiles brightly, ‘’there’s my favorite Inhuman!’’

‘’Took you long enough to show up’’.

‘’I was busy you know’’. He gestures to the huge object in his hand, ‘’got a new hammer’’.

‘’I see that’’.

They stand close together and he gives her that look, ‘’together just like old times?’’

Lightning pours out of his skin as Skye raises her hands, ‘’do it’’.

Their powers combined could take out any god, defeat any army.

 

It ends all the same. This was bad from the second they landed in Wakanda, as Skye rounds the corner to fins Vision and Wanda on the ground before her, that bad feeling from earlier returns. And it doesn’t take a genius to figure out why. ‘’He’s here’’. Vision groans as the wind begins to howl. It feels like the earth has gone silent, like it knows. Skye plants herself in front of the couple, ready.

 

‘’Told you we should have killed him’’.

‘’Not now Skye’’.

‘’I’ll hold Thanos off for as long as possible don’t worry’’.

‘’Be careful’’.

‘’Just stay alive, Steve will never forgive me if you die’’.

Wanda rolls her eyes just as smoke appears from the air, a blue portal like opening before her.

 

Thanos is everything she imagined he would be and more. Tall and muscular overall dominating, there’s an arrogance to him as he walks. Like he owns everything and everyone, as if he’s god himself. He drinks in the scene before him, dark eyes looking at Quake, then to Wanda and Vision. The gold gauntlet on his wrist holds the Infinity Stones, she’s not intimidated. Behind her Wanda sucks in a shaky breath as her hands light up red, Skye has her arms out at her sides.

 

‘’Cap that’s him’’.

 

Steve and Banner come to Skye’s side, they all glance at one another. If this is truly the end, it was one hell of a fight. Thanos looks as if he’s been in a recent fight, there’s dirt and soot on his face. Skye can’t help but wonder if Tony was somehow involved and if he was, where is he? Tears prick her eyes, a lump forms in her throat. If he’s dead, how in the hell is she supposed to go on? Banner is the first one to attack, but the Titan just waves him off as if he’s a fly.

 

Cap is next, but with a twitch of his fingers, Thanos has him on the ground. Everyone meets the same fate whenever they go up against him, Skye holds her breath when Nat is tossed carelessly into the dirt. Soon it’s only Quake between him, Wanda and Vision. She ignores the heart-breaking conversation behind her and braces herself as Thanos takes her in.

 

‘’I know you. Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds’’.

Skye lifts her hands, ‘’listen you giant ugly grape, you picked the wrong planet to invade today’’.

 

Quake gives it everything she’s got. Her powers tear out of her hands so violently it causes sweat to pour down her back. Thanos actually stumbles and cries out at the pain, Skye is overloaded on the power, on the feel of this impossible force still coming at her. She grits her teeth to the point of pain as he continues fighting her, walking slowly to them. In the end he’s too powerful for her. Skye is crying out in pain as his strength overpowers her own, she feels like a rubber band about to be snapped in half.

 

They are eye to eye her fingers aching, the pinky on her left hand actually breaks from the force she’s putting out. ‘’You tried little on, no one can say you didn’t try’’. One more step and Skye’s hold breaks, she falls to the ground exhausted and drained. Only has time to lift her head as he raises the hand that holds that gold gauntlet, braces herself for how much that is going to hurt, the blow never comes. Instead Steve leaps in front of her and grabs his hand, holding Thanos back with just his strength alone.

 

But he too falls as Thanos lands a punch to his face. He takes Skye by the hair and shoves her away, she lands by Bucky who is out cold. Skye gets to her knees her body screaming in protest, watches as Wanda tries to hold off both Thanos and trying to destroy the Infinity Stone in Vision. But not even she is powerful enough to subdue him. Skye rises on shaky legs about to try again, when Wanda destroys the stone.

 

The force knocks her back to her side, head hitting Bucky’s chest.

Thanos looks down at Wanda and brushes her hair back, ‘’I understand my child. Better than anyone’’.

‘’You could never’’.

‘’Today I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn, now is no time at all’’.

 

Skye watches as the gantlet glows green, she gets to her feet only to be knocked back down from the Titan’s fist to her jaw. It all seems to hopeless, he’s really going to win. Vison suddenly appears again, Thanos used the Time Stone to change the last few seconds. Wanda screams as Thanos takes the stone from his forehead. And then Thor comes crashing to their rescue. His axe landing square in the middle of the Thanos’ chest.

 

‘’I told you, you’d die for that’’. Thor says and buries the axe deeper.

‘’You should have gone for the head’’.

Skye can only blink as Thor screams no and the world irrupts in a bright flash.

‘’What did you do?’’ He demands as Skye rubs her eyes, confused and disorientated.

With one tug from the gauntlet Thanos disappears into the same cloud of smoke he came from.

 

Everyone begins to recover from their wounds, Skye and Bucky help each other up. Steve approaches Thor as Skye comes to Wanda’s side.

 

‘’Where did he go? Thor. Where did he go?’’

 

It’s too quiet, Skye’s stomach begins to curl.

 

‘’Steve?’’

They turn to look at Bucky who much to Skye’s horror, begins literally disappearing.

 

Oh god.

 

Oh god Thanos won.

 

This is really happening.

 

All around her people start disappearing and no one can do anything about it. T’Challa, Groot, Wanda, Sam. Nat comes sprinting over to them and one look at Steve’s face shatters her hope. She searches frantically for Skye and they both take a second to absorb the relief at finding one another alive, and then Romanoff notices Bucky is missing. So is Wanda, and she wraps an arm around her stomach as the pain takes over. Skye limps to her side and takes Nat in her arms as they all look to Steve.

 

‘’What is this? What the hell is happening?’’

‘’Oh, god’’.

 

They lost. And half of Skye’s family just died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD. This was just as sad to write as it was watching Infinity War. 
> 
> Also what Bucky says to Nat in Russian, it translates to ''my dear''. I love them and am so glad they're together in the comics.


	17. Can Beauty Come Out of Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Did you do it?''
> 
> ''Yes''.
> 
> ''What did it cost?''
> 
> ''Everything''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we flashback to what Ward was doing while the fight in Wakanda was happening, and come back to present time to see how everyone is coping after Thanos.
> 
> Also with the holidays coming up I may not be able to update as often so just a warning. Enjoy!

 

_New York is quiet now. So quiet after this long day of chaos and blood. Ward watches as the streets begin to empty, the police officers and other emergency personal begin packing up and heading out. Soon he, Kebo and the EMT next to them are the only ones left in abandoned street, a rare occurrence in New York. It’s never empty here. Ward inhales deeply, the oxygen max pressed to his face improving his lungs with every breath._

_The young EMT checks Grant’s vitals again and deems he’s alright, has a few minor burns on his arms, artificial cuts and bruises on his face from broken glass and other debris. After a few minutes the young man drives off after Grant declines the ride he offers. Ward has ignored the aching of his body all day, something so easy to do. Doesn’t even have to think about it, he checks on his friend for the hundredth time. It’s been a long day for more reasons than one._

 

_When he and Kebo first landed in New York it was recovering from the attack by the Children of Thanos, and Stark and Quake defending it. It was dragging bodies out of rubble and driving the injured to the hospital, running into a few burning buildings and getting people out. That lasted for a few hours, and right when the city took a breath of relief, the entire world fell apart. People began just disappearing in the middle of the roads, cars crashed into one another their occupants gone. A few helicopters crashed into buildings, Ward did his best to get people out._

_Which means only one thing. Thanos won. Somehow someway he got all of the Infinity Stones and destroyed half the universe. The Avengers, the earth’s mightiest heroes lost. How many of his friends did he lose? Was Skye among those who faded into dust? He’s been pushing that thought away since bodies began disappearing, but now it comes back in full force. Stealing the breath from his lungs, panic to swell and bloom in his chest, tears prick his eyes._

_He may have lost the love of his life and his unborn child hours ago and not even know. In the chaos of today his phone was smashed to pieces, Kebo dropped his down a stairwell. If Skye tried to call them before she disappeared-_

 

_“Hey, breathe Ward. I’m sure Skye is fine”._

_Kebo puts both hands on his friend’s shoulders._

_“What if she’s not?”_

_“You can’t think like that”._

_Grant is gripping the back of Kebo’s shoulders hard, “she could be dead”._

_The other man’s voice is so soft when he responds, “I doubt that. But if she is, you will survive Ward”._

_“Not helpful”._

_“I know. I haven’t had a drink all day, my mind isn’t in its proper amazing state”._

 

_Grant uses the breathing exercises he’s learned from Paul over the years to calm himself down, it works after a few minutes. Shoves the thought of death to the back of his mind, no need to worry about something he isn’t sure of yet._

 

_He runs a hand down his face before turning around in the direction of Stark Tower, it’ll be a long walk. But it’s home, where the remaining Avengers will return to._

 

_“What do we do now boss?”_

_Ward turns to his longtime friend, “we go home”._

_Kebo claps him on the shoulder, “I’m so happy you didn’t turn to ash boss”._

_It’s an unspoken thing that Kebo wouldn’t be able to handle the world without Ward in it._

_“Yeah I’m glad you stuck around too”._

_“That’s the best you can do? Seriously?”_

_Ward begins walking, “I’m saving all of my overly emotional responses for Skye”._

_“That’s fair. You know robot even if she didn’t make it”-_

_“Don’t”._

_“All I’m saying is the Avengers have to have a plan here to bring back everyone right?”_

_“If there are any of them left”._

_Kebo rolls his eyes, “did you forget you’re an Avenger as well? As long as there’s one alive people are going to have hope”._

_“They shouldn’t look to me for that”._

_“Oh so we’re going down the Dark and Twisty path? Okay. You could be the last Avenger standing”._

 

_A shudder rips through Grant’s body._

 

_He hasn’t felt this alone in years._

 

_He and Kebo pass abandoned shops and department stores, coffee shops with long cold mugs on tables and pastries on the floor. New York is quiet, some people are still walking around, their blank faces not bothering to look up Ward.  Lights from billboards are either completely out or flickering, a few crashes vehicles are still in the middle of the roads. Sirens still wail in the distance, smoke from fires too far away fill the air slowly. Ward has seen New York like this a couple times before but it never fails to make him eerie._

 

_Normally Grant is perfect at choosing when to feel, turning off his emotions and compartmentalizing is automatic to him after all these years. He hasn’t struggled with attempting to shut off his thoughts in a long time, this is an exception. Walking through the darkened streets thinking of everyone he’s ever lost. His siblings, John, team Bus who it took years to forgive him, all of those times he had Skye and then lost her. What if this is it? What if he really lost her for good this time?_

_She was in this world and could have been gone half a second later, just like that in the blink of an eye. Leaving him behind. How is he supposed to go on if she really is gone? They’re not immortal Ward of course has thought of her dying before. But it was supposed to be when they were old and gray, not in their thirties with a baby on the way. His thoughts drift from Skye to the Avengers, his friends and all the memories they’ve shared. Who survived, who died? How will they get through this?_

 

_What if he really is the only one left? If not even Quake or the Scarlet Witch can defeat Thanos there’s no possible way he can, regardless of how flawless he is in combat. In a fight against the Titan, he wouldn’t win. It would cost him his life. And finally, his mind focuses on the child Skye is carrying. If his wife truly is gone they’ll never get to meet their baby. He doesn’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl. Would he or she look more like Skye or himself? At this Grant is unable to turn the thoughts off._

 

_Finds himself choked up, tears threatening to fall. It’s only because of Kebo that he doesn’t have a full-blown breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk._

 

_“Ward look at me, look at me there you go. Breathe, in and out. We don’t know anything, there’s no need to be upset over the unknown alright? But even if she’s not, you will get through this Grant I promise”._

_“The baby”._

_It’s all Ward can manage to choke out, his throat thick with tears his entire body shaking._

_Kebo’s heartbroken expression does nothing to soothe the tightness in Grant’s chest._

_“Again, we don’t know anything yet. It’s going to be alright Grant. Can you walk?”_

_Ward didn’t realize that Keno had been holding him up this entire time, supporting his body weight._

_After a few seconds Ward nods and wipes his face, “yeah”._

_“You good?”_

_Grant squeezes Kebo’s shoulder in a silent thanks and they continue walking to Stark Tower._

_The ride in the elevator is quiet, Ward can’t turn off the buzzing electric feel in his body. A reaction to the catastrophic day, the adrenaline still lingering in his bloodstream. The on edge and nervous feeling won’t cease until he knows if Skye and their baby is safe. Grant closes his eyes, lets his head fall back into the shiny smooth surface of the elevator wall. Braces himself for whatever is on the other side of these doors. Tragedy or relief?_

 

 

*

 

_Two Months Later_

 

Ward walks into the bathroom attached to he and Skye’s bedroom intent on brushing his teeth. When he opens the door however his plans change. Skye walked in here to take a bath several minutes ago and he panics for half a second because she’s no longer in the tub, and he didn’t hear or see her leave this room. There are no wet foot prints which means she didn’t walk out without him noticing. It’s then he notices the shift in the water, the way bubbles float up to the surface.

 

He lunges and grabs Skye’s shoulder, lifting her up to breathe. She sputters and he holds tight to her slippery skin. His body is laced with panic and adrenaline, fear too is flowing through him at a rapid rate, causing his chest to tighten. Was she- no there was no way she was trying to hurt herself. Right? Skye wouldn’t do that. She’s been through far worse than Thanos and come out in one piece. Grant cups her face with his free hand, the other still clutching tight to her shoulder as her breathing steadies.

 

Dark hair slicked back eyes wide, she grabs his fingers covering her cheek.

 

‘’What the hell are you doing?’’

Ward licks his lips, ‘’I should be asking you that’’.

She gives him the look that says he’s being an idiot, ‘’bathing. Is that some new issue you have or?’’

Skye removes his hand from her face and wipes at her eyes, ‘’what’s wrong with you?’’

Grant takes a moment to relax every part of his body, calm himself as Skye unplugs the drain and lets the water wash out.

She takes the hand still on her shoulder and threads their fingers together, ‘’you going to help me out or just stand there staring at me like a moron?’’

‘’You like it when I stare at you’’.

He holds her closely as she steps onto the floor, grabs a towel and wraps it around her body.

‘’Not today’’.

 

Before the towel covers up her stomach Ward places his hand against her skin, you can’t miss her belly now, everyone can tell she’s pregnant. Nineteen weeks to be exact and Grant has loved every single minute of it. Though it’s been a rough eight weeks since half the universe was destroyed, Ward has a few things to be grateful for. His wife and child are safe, as is Kebo, all of Skye’s team of Inhumans survived, and Ward’s friends at Shield. Skye and the remaining Avengers aren’t handling it as well though.

 

For six weeks Skye wouldn’t leave Stark Tower, didn’t want to leave Tony alone with all his guilt about Peter Parker dying in his arms. Natasha also lingered after checking on Clint and his family who survived, the Black Widow lost the only man she’s ever loved. Ward has lost Skye countless times before but she always came back, no one knows if the people Thanos murdered because of his thirst for power, will return. It’s been two months and so far all they have is theories.

 

None of the Avengers have any idea how to get everyone they lost back. Wanda, Vision, Sam, Peter, all of warriors in Wakanda along with its King, including billions of others, they’re all just gone. Tony and Skye are handling it in a similar way, burying themselves in work. While Stark has his lab Skye has taken to spending hours in bed with a laptop, hacking into god knows what, working on several different codes. She’s also updated security around their home, not that it was needed.

 

Rhodes returned to his job, Natasha is with Barton, Steve has been spending a lot of time with the Black Widow since Wakanda. They both loved Bucky, missing him must be agonizing. Thor who literally lost everyone he’s ever loved is stuck on Earth, there’s no way for him to get back to space. Since Asgard was destroyed Ward believes Thor sees no reason to return, he has nothing left. Life goes on, the world keeps on turning even when people don’t want it to. That’s just the way it is.

 

So while Grant mourns those who are gone, he can’t help but continue on with his life before. Skye has a doctor’s appointment soon where they find out the gender of their baby, his best friend is alive and well in the room across the hall. He didn’t lose the people he loves most, Ward is lucky. Skye covers his hand on her belly with her own and gives him a soft smile. Caresses his cheek with her left hand, wedding band drifting along his jaw.

 

‘’Please don’t tell me you thought I was going to off myself in the tub’’.

‘’What was I supposed to think?’’

She rolls her eyes and heads for the sink, ‘’I was thinking’’.

‘’You’ve never done that before’’.

‘’You’re not in the room with me every time I take a bath, god. Being under water helps me sometimes’’.

She meets his still worried gaze in the mirror as she applies toothpaste onto her toothbrush, ‘’Ward I would never do that’’.

Skye cradles her belly, glaring at him, ‘’especially not now’’.

She sticks the toothbrush in her mouth and Ward sighs, believing her. Walks up and puts both arms around her waist, kisses the back of her head.

‘’I’m sorry. I panicked’’.

She spits into the sick, ‘’obviously’’.

Turning in his arms she wraps her own around his neck, ‘’I’m okay’’.

Brushing his nose against her own he can clearly see the bags under her eyes from all these restless nights, ‘’no you’re not’’.

‘’I’m trying to be. It’s just, people died billions of people died in a second. I can’t just roll that off my back’’.

‘’I’m not asking you to’’.

‘’I know you’re not. Look I didn’t even care about Vision and if wasn’t for Wanda, Steve and Nat for keeping him alive this wouldn’t have happened’’.

This is not the first time they’ve discussed this but he lets her continue.

Skye sighs heavily, buries her face in his chest. ‘’I should have just done it anyway, it was what he wanted. I know what happened wasn’t my fault but I didn’t help the situation’’.

‘’Skye’’-

‘’I know what you’re going to say. I tried, I defended Wakanda and risked my own life to stop Thanos. I did everything I could, but it still wasn’t enough’’.

She’s right.

Ward sets his chin atop her head, ‘’I was going to say exactly that’’.

‘’I know’’.

‘’God we’ve been spending too much time together’’.

It does the trick, she chuckles, teeth nipping at his shirt into his skin.

‘’Did I mention how happy I am that you didn’t turn to dust?’’

He runs both hands down her arms, ‘’you did’’.

‘’Well I am, and I love you. Also your child wants turkey bacon this morning’’.

Releasing her Grant kisses her slowly, ‘’I love you too’’. He breathes against her mouth.

 

Letting her dress Ward brushes his teeth before heading into the kitchen, pulling a pack of turkey bacon out of the fridge and firing up the stove. It’s snowing outside so while the skillet heats up he starts a fire, warm his hands against the flames for a moment. His mind drifting to his child before rolling down the thought of family, and then coming back to his own family. The Ward’s, all of whom survived. They of course didn’t call to check to see if he’s alright not that he was expecting them to, he’s been dead to his parents and siblings for a long time.

 

He’s placing a few pieces of bacon fresh with grease on a paper towel when Skye walks in and inhales loudly. Smiles at both the smell and fireplace before running a hand down his back and grabbing orange juice from the fridge. Nods to the counter and he lifts her up, her legs dangling and swinging. She’s far enough away so if the grease in the pan does pop it won’t affect her, but he still angles the pan away just in case.

 

He’s heard that sometimes pregnant women glow, and in these past weeks he can attest that this is true. There’s just something that radiates from Skye that wasn’t there before, this light, this happiness about her. Her hair is even longer now than it was when they first met, nails too, courtesy of the prenatal vitamins. Pregnancy looks good on her, though she’ll deny it. Ward wouldn’t object to another child after this, or another. If Skye is alright with it of course.

 

He’s always wanted a big family, a house full of kids running around their bare feet loud on a hardwood floor. Waking up to laughter, to smiles from children who look just like Skye. Paul says Grant wants a big family for obvious reasons, but one has stuck with him since it was mentioned weeks ago. Ward has been alone his entire life, since he found Skye really. Marrying her, having several children guarantees he will never be alone again.

 

He’ll never spend nights in an empty bed, wake up by himself, eat meals alone. For the rest of his life every birthday and holiday will be spent with people he loves. Ward never thought he’d have that, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

‘’Stop looking at me like that’’.

Skye comments though she’s smiling and flushed, nudges his knee with her foot.

He feigns ignorance, ‘’like what?’’

Checking to make sure the bacon won’t burn Skye takes both feet to Ward’s back and pulls him into the cradle of her hips, wrapping her legs securely around him.

Takes his face in her hands, Ward gets lost in her brown eyes for a second.

‘’Like you want to forget about eating and spend all day in bed’’.

He leans in for a kiss, lips inches from her own, ‘’and if I do?’’

‘’Then I’m going to have to disappoint you babe’’.

‘’That’s not what our current position says’’.

She smiles, runs her hands down his back.

‘’I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you’’.

Her nails dig into his spine, legs tighten around his hips.

Ward runs his hands through her hair, ‘’you could. But you’ll never have to. Forever remember? You and me’’.

Skye has never been the romantic one in their relationship but sometimes she surprises him, like right now.

‘’It’s not long enough’’.

The comment leaves his knees weak, he kisses her, unable to find the words to respond.

 

Later after his morning workout along with chopping extra wood for fires, Ward is lounging on the couch with the most recent baby book he purchased, when he feels Skye enter the room. Glances up at her and his breath hitches for just a moment. He thought he could never love her more, but as each day passes he’s proved even more wrong. She’s just standing there by the armchair her hands resting over her belly, watching him with a small gleam in her eye he recognizes all too well.

 

‘’You want to go on a date?’’ She asks suddenly.

‘’What?’’

There’s the eye roll, ‘’a date. You know we go out to eat and talk, I flirt with you, you’ll probably get laid after’’. She shrugs the expression on her face so adorable Ward would agree to anything she said.

He sets the book on the coffee table, they haven’t been out in a long time.

‘’What did you have in mind?’’

She raises an eyebrow, ‘’it was the promise of sex that made you agree right?’’

Ward rises from the couch and crosses the distance between them, ‘’no it was the opportunity to spend more time with you’’.

She crinkles her nose but stands on her toes anyway to kiss him.

‘’What brought this on?’’ He asks, hands at her waist.

‘’I’m tired of being cooped up in this house, if I don’t get a break from these walls soon, I will end up stabbing you or Kebo’’.

‘’That’s fair’’.

She wraps her arms around him, ‘’I want steak and butter, lots and lots of butter’’.

Ward kisses the top of her head, ‘’alright’’.

 

Which is how Ward finds himself in the car an hour later, Skye in the passenger seat playing with her phone. They’ve only been driving for ten minutes when she suddenly groans and tosses the device onto the floorboard. It’s more than likely something to do with the Avengers, that’s the only thing she gets frustrated about these days. Grant told Tony and Bruce to lay off recently because stress is not good for the baby, so whatever is going on better be important.

 

‘’Nat won’t talk to me’’.

The Black Widow has been awfully silent since Wakanda, even with Skye.

‘’She lost Bucky and her friends I get it, but that doesn’t mean she has to shut me out. We’re always there for each other that’s the deal, no matter what’’.

Grant glances over to her, ‘’maybe that’s not enough this time’’.

‘’It should be’’.

He shrugs, ‘’people grieve in different ways, you know how Nat is. She prefers to do things alone’’.

‘’Yeah well it’s annoying’’.

 

When Ward walked into Stark Tower after helping clean up New York, the sight in the living room was one that will haunt him forever. He’s never seen so much sadness and death in one room, never felt that kind of grief so heavily before from a group of people. Skye was holding Nat on the couch while Steve had an arm wrapped around both of them, Bruce and Rhodes were silently mourning in the kitchen. Thor was staring out into space, devoid of any emotion or interest.

 

Skye met his gaze and flung herself at him, sobbing into his shirt. After assuring one another they were alright and so was their baby, he just held her. No words were spoken for hours, everyone just sat in the living room trapped in their own grief. Until Tony came home. Then life returned in a way, sparks lit up in all their eyes. Because Tony Stark means hope, he’s the best there’s ever been, the best defender of them all.

 

He came into Stark Tower yelling frantically for Pepper who cried in relief that he was okay, then she scolded him for five minutes for putting himself in danger once more. Tony then asked where Skye was, panicked and more terrified than Ward had ever heard him. Relief and love washed over Iron Man when he saw Skye was alive and safe, they hugged for several minutes before talking quietly down in his lab. It was the only time she ever left Grant’s side. Even Nat tagged along for that conversation.

 

Since then Skye has just been numb. Here and present because life does go on, but there’s something missing. And she tries so hard to be who she was before Thanos (they all do) but it’s just hard. Ward will fight like hell to get that part of her back even if it is in vain because all he ever wants is for her to be happy. She’s having a baby, they should be ecstatic (and they are) but mourning everyone that died is also dragging them down.

 

Grant knows that time heals all wounds even when you believe it can’t, and if they don’t end up getting back all those people that died, it’s not anyone’s fault but Thanos. He did this, and he’ll pay for it one way or another. Ward looks at his wife now and takes her hand, she relaxes slightly and looks out the window. And then Kebo’s voice from the back-seat sounds.

 

‘’Where are we going again?’’

Skye turns to glare at Ward, ‘’since when did date night include Squishy tagging along?’’

‘’Since I’m sad and he felt bad’’. Kebo answers.

It’s true, Ward woke up last night to Kebo pacing the kitchen sobbing over a dream he had about his lost lover Lauren. Skye sighs and stretches, runs her fingers through Grant’s hair before settling her hand on the back of his neck. She ends up falling asleep and Ward wakes her gently as they park in front of the best steak house in town. Her eyes flutter open and she gives him a sleepy smile, Grant kisses her eyelids and rounds to her door, helping her out of the car.

 

An hour later Skye is sitting next to him her hand on his thigh, smiling happy at the hot food in front of her. It’s been a good day, he can almost pretend half the universe didn’t vanish in a snap. He’s about to pay the bill, Skye’s head on his shoulder, when he notices a few men start to look over at their table. Quake is wearing a baseball cap but honestly it’s not the best disguise in the world, he’s been telling the Avengers this for years but they never listen to him.

 

Skye either doesn’t notice them or just ignores it, she’s used to be stared at anyway. Ward keeps a watchful eye just in case, people can be cruel. Especially in the face of a fresh tragedy and they want someone to blame. Kebo is telling an old war story about a mission he went on once while Grant wraps an arm around Skye, the need to keep her safe so much stronger now. The waitress comes by to collect the check when those men rise from their table.

 

This wouldn’t be the first time a confrontation happened in a restaurant, there are so many recordings out there of Quake fighting with civilians in a coffee shop or diner as they accuse her of being a monster. Ward has only been present for a few of those and managed to defuse the situation without Skye throwing any punches, tonight if it happens he has no problem doing the same thing. Because drama always follows Skye even in retirement, those two gentlemen decide to speak up.

 

They ignore the warning look Grant shoots them, ignore the thrill of fear that runs down their spines as they lock eyes with him. Ward can be terrifying without even trying, intimidating without meaning to be. So when he does try it’s truly a sight. They stop a few feet away from the table and Skye sighs dramatically before looking up at the pair.

 

‘’Can I help you?’’

‘’Why didn’t you stop Thanos?’’

It’s no longer a secret what really happened, Shield couldn’t cover up something so huge like that.

Skye tenses, ‘’not that it’s any of your goddamn business but I tried’’.

The one with the red beard throws up his hands, ‘’you’re Quake! You tried? That’s not good enough’’.

‘’Well no one ever said life was fair buddy’’.

The man with the blonde hair takes a step forward and Skye places her fingers deliberately on the steak knife still on her plate, he stops moving.

‘’Look what happened was terrible but I’m not to blame here. So before you morons decide to do something stupid just walk away, I’m not in the mood’’.

‘’So who should we blame?’’

‘’Um how about the Titan who came here and destroyed half the universe’’.

‘’The one you weren’t powerful enough to stop’’.

Skye hides her wince, ‘’yeah’’.

They both scoff, ‘’some Superhero you are’’.

‘’Yeah well we all lose fights sometimes’’.

Blonde hair shakes his head, ‘’this one was too high a price, half the universe died and you’re making jokes?’’

Skye shrugs, ‘’pretty much’’.

 

Ward stands, his body language clear to back the hell off. Skye rises from the booth and brushes past the two men who glare at her. Spare one look at Grant before walking out the back door, Kebo follows them, making sure they go where they are supposed to. Ignoring the looks he gets Ward heads back to the SUV they drove in on, finds Skye in the passenger seat staring blankly up at the ceiling. His body is on alert, ready, just as Kebo yells his name and comes running down the sidewalk.

 

Grant has just enough time to lock the SUV before the two dudes from the restaurant come barreling down the walkway after Kebo, rocks in their hands. This is a first for Ward, someone coming after him in public with actual rocks. In any other situation he’d find this amusing, he and Kebo would laugh about it later over a beer, but Skye, his pregnant wife is just a few feet away so this is anything but funny. The men start yelling about Inhuman trash, and someone should pay for what happened with Thanos.

 

They don’t get very far. It takes Ward about two seconds to take them down. He only had to throw one punch to knock the blonde one out, the redhead’s face was slammed into the side of the building, he’s out cold. Grant fights the urge to break their hands as he’s removing the rocks from their fingers, it would be justice, a reminder. But he refrains, there’s no need for unnecessary cruelty. That’s what he tries to convince himself anyway, but he ends up breaking their thumbs on both hands anyway.

 

He’s not in a merciful mood tonight.

 

Two hours later after giving statements to the cops that the manager of the restaurant called, Ward is back home, stepping into the living room. Skye is sitting in front of the lit fireplace, blanket wrapped around her shoulder, wet hair clinging to her face. Fresh from a shower himself Ward sits next to her on the floor, puts an arm around her. She shivers before laying her cheek against his bicep, he places a small kiss on the top of her head.

 

‘’I know I promised you sex but I’m not in the mood’’.

‘’I don’t care about that, I just want to make sure you’re alright’’.

‘’You made sure I was safe in the car, I’m fine’’.

‘’That’s not what I meant and you know it’’.

He places a hand on her belly and she relaxes further into him.

‘’It wasn’t my fault. I tried, I tried so hard to stop Thanos’’.

No one knows how true that is, Skye risked everything defending this planet from him.

She looks up at him her face illuminated by the flames of the fire, her eyes fill with tears.

‘’It wasn’t my fault’’.

Suddenly she’s sobbing into his chest her body shaking, Ward pulls her in his lap.

‘’I tried’’.

‘’I know baby, I know’’.

He kisses her hair and holds her close, rubbing her back and rocking her until the tears subside.

 

It’s the first reaction to the Thanos situation she’s shown since that day in Stark Tower. Ward continues to hold her until she falls asleep, places her in their bed before settling down next to her. Skye curls into his side burying her face in his shoulder. He kisses her nose, promises they are going to be just fine. That they’ll get through this together like they do everything else.


	18. Gave Love About A Hundred Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious questions ahead!

Alright I know I’ve already asked this before, but if I were to right another part to this Avengers AU fic, would you guys be interested?

 

It would include more pain & angst for Skye and Ward because I am terrible & love the drama. 

 

I already know know what the next installment will be about, it would directly follow the events after this one ends.

 

I’m also considering a part 8 because we don’t know what happens to all of the Avengers & everyone else who died after Thanos, & won’t find out until next Spring. So I would love to continue Skye & Ward’a story involving Thanos & how all of that ends. (Especially if the rumors are true & Tony & Cap really die. And if Natasha leaves along with Bruce Banner.)

 

I’m just so conflicted because these fics have grown less & less popular over the years, & I don’t want to lose any readers with how this fic ends in order for there to be another installment.

 

Anyway the question is- if this fic ended on a cliff hanger & another one followed filled with angst between Skye & Ward, would it be worth it? Would you guys even want to read? Or should I just give this universe a rest, you guys have had enough?

 

Comment below with your opinion (good or bad) if you’d like, I need the feedback in order to make a decision on where to go with this universe.

 

Thank you!


	19. Without You Here I Feel So Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward to continue to recover from Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things; One, this fic is coming to and end. Second, this chapter is kind of short but I love the way it ends. Enjoy!

 

‘’When are you due?’’

 

Skye looks up from her container of French fries smothered in cheese sauce, to find a woman smiling fondly at her belly. She’s at least in her forties, dark red lipstick and peach colored nails. Skye is wearing one of Tony’s sweaters, it’s far too big on her and easily conceals the fact that she’s nineteen weeks along. Quake is on alert at once since there’s no outer evidence she’s with child. The alarm must show because the woman smiles warmly at her.

 

‘’You glow dear’’.

 

Skye rolls her eyes but it can’t be seen because of the sunglasses on her face. Ward said the same thing the other day and she pinched him for it. Popping a fry in her mouth Skye looks around the Subway, it’s quiet and dull at this time of night, two a.m. Usually Skye would be in bed by now next to her husband, he’d hog the blankets and she’d have to wake him up at least twice because of his snoring. But she hasn’t been able to sleep well in weeks, she thought staying at Stark Tower for a few days would help.

 

But it hasn’t, even with Ward sleeping next to her. Which is why she’s on the Subway at this time of night instead of in a warm bed. Skye thought nightmares would keep her awake or the baby, but it’s not either of those things. It’s just the image of Thanos, she can’t get him out of her head. How he just killed billions of people without a second thought. How no one was strong enough to stop him, not even her. Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds couldn’t defeat the worst foe the Avengers had ever faced.

 

It’s those kinds of thoughts that keep her eyes open, causes her to pace and watch TV when she should be asleep. She’s been to see Paul quite a few times but nothing he suggests has been working, Skye supposes the only thing that will help is time. And to kill Thanos, that would improve everything greatly, also getting everyone back that he killed. But mainly murdering that giant ugly grape would really make Skye feel better.

 

Focusing back on the stranger before her, Skye scowls, ‘’I’m not pregnant’’.

 

Even if the disguise of a baseball hat and sunglasses does work, Skye doesn’t want anyone to know she’s pregnant. Doesn’t want that out in the universe anymore. She’s only superstitious because so many terrible things have happened to her, the second she’s happy something comes along and snatches it up. The woman apologizes her cheeks flushed with embarrassment before backing away, sitting down across the aisle as far away from Skye as she can get.

 

Sighing Skye finishes the fries and crumples up the container, shoving it in the pockets of her sweat pants. Ignores her phone ringing, wanting to be alone for just a few minutes longer. The guilt is eating her up inside. She’s one of the most powerful people on the planet and it still wasn’t enough to defeat Thanos. The Avengers are even more scattered than they were after the Sokovia Accords. Nat, Clint and Steve have fallen off the face of the earth, Natasha trapped in her own sadness.

 

No one blames Tony but he takes everyone’s pain anyway and puts it on his shoulders. It keeps him up too, the guilt, the self-hatred. He blames himself for Peter Parker’s death even after being told countless times it was all Thanos, if he wanted to hate someone, hate the person who did this. But of course it doesn’t help, Skye understands that better than anyone. She leans her head back against the cold window and tries not to think of Wakanda. Tries and fails.

 

_‘’Wherever she goes, death follows’’._

The lie Hydra told her almost twenty years ago rings in her head, causing her to shudder. And not for the first time Skye believes the doctors were right to some extent. Look at her life since she became Quake, people do die whenever she’s involved in any kind of fight, her fault or not. Is that the legacy she wants her child to know? When Quake is dead and gone is this all she is going to leave behind? Dust and blood? Fear whenever people speak her name? Is this who she really wanted to become?

 

Skye closes her eyes suddenly very tired, she could fall asleep here if she wished. But for obvious reasons doesn’t. The train stops three times before Skye decides to take the next stop, she’ll walk the rest of the way to Stark Tower, the cold winter air will help clear these scattered thoughts. Adjusting her sweat pants that came untucked from the warm winter boots, Skye feels eyes on her. Straightening up slowly she meets the hostile stares of a woman and man.

 

Quake has been in many fights, so it’s easy to spot now when someone means violence. And these people in the aisle in front of her do. They have to recognize her, that’s the only logical explanation as to why they all tense up and scowl at her. Their fists are clenched, faces filled with fury she doesn’t deserve. Placing her hands lightly at her side Skye sighs, tenses her body for a fight. It’ll be easy and over soon but she readies nonetheless.

 

Everyone around them has gone quiet, either wearing masks of fear or humor. Because they’re either afraid of Quake in general, what she may do to these people, or that these normal average humans believe they can go against Skye and win. Either way one of the males steps forward first, the female pushes at his back, encouraging him to keep going. Skye angles her stomach so it’s out of the line of fire in case he lunges for her.

 

‘’You’re Quake’’. He has a faint English accent, a scar on his upper lip.

‘’And you’re an idiot, what are you going to do fight me? Why?’’

‘’Because you’re a monster’’. The woman snarls.

‘’And you didn’t stop Thanos, you’re supposed to protect us and you didn’t’’.

‘’Why does everyone blame me for that? I wasn’t the only Avenger there you know. I don’t see anyone crucifying Dr. Banner or Captain Rogers’’.

‘’Because they’re not here, you are’’. The woman joins the man in front of her, there’s a knife in her hand.

Skye rolls her eyes, ‘’for Christ sake put the knife down before you hurt someone’’.

The atmosphere is suddenly tense, thick with sweat and adrenaline.

This small confined space only ups the danger.

 

It only takes a second for the fuse to blow. The man makes a grab for her first just as the train stops, Skye dances out of the way and slams his head into the steel wall. It only takes a punch to the woman’s face to knock her down, Skye quickly grabs the knife out of her hand and slips it in her boot. Sensing movement Quake whirls around just in time to dodge the hit aimed for her jaw. Once the doors open she skips out, spins around not wanting to give these people her backside.

 

They follow her of course, the woman’s lip is bleeding, the side of the man’s head is also dripping scarlet. Skye holds out her arms, ‘’come on, did you really think this was going to turn out well?’’ They exchange a glance and lunge for her again, Skye tenses but it’s in vain. Because before they reach her a figure clad in black leather appears from nowhere and steps in front of her. Taking the brunt of the impact before shoving both their bodies to the ground.

 

Skye cradles her belly with both hands while they attempt to get up, but the man gets a foot in his back and the woman stops short at the glare on their attacker’s face. ‘’Walk away’’. Grant Ward says his tone bleak, if Skye had never met him before she would be intimidated, chills would run down her spine. But since she’s slept beside him for nearly a decade and loves him with every piece of her soul, she presses her body to his back until there’s no space between them, nestles her head into his jacket.

 

He doesn’t relax and inch because there’s still a threat in front of them. After a moment the man and woman scramble off, Ward waits until they’re out of sight before turning around and taking her in his arms. Brushing the hair away from her face, traces the bags under her eyes with warm gentle thumbs. Checks to make sure she’s alright before placing both hands on her stomach, looking down at it fondly, ‘’baby okay?’’

 

Skye can sense the heartbeat and nods, ‘’yeah she’s fine’’.

Grant sighs, the tension draining from his shoulders, ‘’I can’t leave you alone for two minutes can I?’’

‘’They started it, I was just defending myself and our child’’.

He kisses her forehead, ‘’I’m sorry’’.

She shrugs, ‘’you always show up when I need you’’.

His eyes gleam as he looks at her in that way of his, like she’s all he’s ever going to need to be happy and alive.

‘’You tracked my phone didn’t you?’’

‘’I just wanted to make sure you were safe’’.

Skye leans up and kisses his nose, not angry at him since she’s done the same thing in the past with his phone.

‘’Do you want to go back to Stark Tower or to that diner across the street?’’

Skye loops her arm through his as they exit the Subway station and head onto the sidewalk.

It’s freezing out, Ward wraps both arms around her so her body is perfectly lined with his.

‘’Stark Tower, I want to check on Tony’’.

‘’He was asleep when I left’’.

Skye glances at the watch on his wrist, ‘’and he’s probably up now, he hasn’t been getting much sleep these days’’.

‘’Neither have you’’.

‘’Hey I’m doing the best I can’’.

Ward kisses her hair, ‘’I know you are’’.

They end up catching a cab because it’s entirely too cold for Skye.

Ward is paying when she crosses her arms and just looks at him.

‘’You know who you remind me of sometimes?’’

The cab pulls away and he looks at her with those warm whiskey eyes, ‘’if you say Rambo’’-

‘’Batman’’.

His lips tick up in amusement, it’s a new nickname for him.

‘’Why?’’

‘’You’re broody first of all’’.

He hums before pulling her to his chest, hands on her hips before curling his arms securely around her.

‘’I wouldn’t say I brood as much anymore’’. He mumbles against her hair.

Skye places a hand over his heart, ‘’no not anymore. But you’re dark and dangerous, always taking care of the people you love no matter the cost to yourself’’.

She’s reminded of the scar on his lower back when he took a knife for her not too long ago, all the times he put himself in danger for her.

There are a hundred things he can respond with but he simply replies, ‘’I told you I’d always protect you. And it’s not just you I have to worry about now’’.

His fingers graze her stomach before stroking her hair.

Skye buries her face in his chest for a moment, basking in the warmth and smell of his skin.

She looks down at her belly, takes her free hand and runs it up the back of Grant’s neck, ‘’see little Raspberry? Daddy will always be there for us’’.

This time he’s the one with dried tears on his face when they enter Stark Tower.

 

Tony is down in his lab with Pepper, as Skye walks down the stairs Ward follows at her heels. He’s been hovering since the Thanos incident. Not to the point where she’ll tell him to stop but still, he’s hovering. He’s careful, just so careful and gentle. A side of him she never thought would have been possible when they first met, a side no one has ever seen but her. Unlocking the doors the couple finds Tony and Pepper bickering about something, per usual.

 

Skye takes a seat on a plush arm chair that Ward brought down a few weeks ago, so she’d be more comfortable. Ward leans against the counter next to the chair and Skye reaches into one of Tony’s drawers and pulls out snacks, offers a potato chip to her husband who declines. They silently observe Pepper and Tony as they continue their argument, occasionally smiling to one another when Tony makes a sarcastic remark. It’s moments like these where Skye truly notices how much of her killer sense of humor she got from Stark.

 

Looking around the mess that is Tony’s lab these days Skye sees nothing of interest, just various pieces of machines and other clutter. Until she stumbles upon a familiar black piece of clothing, looking a lot like a Quake suit on one of his sleek chrome tables. She nods to the garment and Ward hands it to herm unrolling the fabric she immediately cringes and tosses it on the table before her.

 

‘’What the shit is this?’’

Tony stops mid-sentence and glances at her over his shoulder, ‘’just something I’ve been playing with Cupcake’’.

‘’I don’t need a new Quake suit. Retired, remember?’’

‘’You never know’’.

‘’I told you she’d hate it’’. Pepper comments and Stark rolls his eyes, ‘’she does not’’.

Skye wrinkles her nose, ‘’it’s purple’’.

‘’It has a dash of purple on the front and sides, don’t be dramatic’’.

‘’Purple is my least favorite color you know this’’.

Tony gives her a surprised look, ‘’it is?’’

‘’Yeah’’. Ward chimes in, picking up the suit to observe.

‘’I was thinking we put some purple highlights in your hair, Quake could have a new look’’.

 

Skye honestly can’t tell if Tony is screwing with her or he genuinely thinks this is a good idea. If this were anyone else she’d tell them how stupid they are, how hideous and tacky looking this suit is, and purple highlights? Purple is not her color. But this is Tony and he’s been so sad lately. Plus Pepper is giving her a look like _‘’please be kind he’s fragile’’_ so how can she not?

 

‘’Dad’’. She starts, watches how Tony’s face lights up as it always does when she calls him that.

‘’I’m retired, Wakanda was the last time I’ll wear a Quake suit until we find Thanos. But when that happens I could either still be pregnant, or still have baby weight. I don’t think this will fit anymore’’.

 

Ward bumps his boot against her own, they’ve never needed words to communicate so she knows what he wants. To say that if she hates the suit she should tell Stark, not try to sugar coat in, and when has she ever sugar coated anything? She’s never had a problem telling anyone how she feels.

 

‘’What I’m saying is I don’t need a new Quake suit. But I love you for making me another one, you’re the only one who’s subtly trying to manipulate me into coming out of retirement’’.

Stark smiles, caught, ‘’don’t know what you’re talking about’’.

‘’Sure you don’t’’.

 

They’re talking about babies when Skye falls asleep and Ward carries her to her old bedroom, lays down next to her. Skye dreams about a little boy with dark hair and Grant’s eyes, laughing and running around in a sunny meadow. It’s the first time in weeks she’d had any kind of peaceful rest, something Grant comments on the next morning as they’re eating cherry pancakes. Proud, he kisses her nose and holds her close for the remainder of breakfast.

 

Kebo is passed out on the couch still as they’re getting ready to leave, when Friday informs Tony that Phil Coulson and Melinda May are at the door. Whenever Shield was involved all eyes would turn to Ward, checking to make sure he was comfortable with his old team being in the same room. But that’s not the case anymore and Skye sighs in relief, knowing the guilt over his sins with Shield is no longer on Grant’s shoulders.

 

Skye and Ward are curled up on the couch when Coulson and May walk out of the elevator, pleasantries are exchanged and then Phil announces he’s here to talk to Quake. Her relationship has changed as well with Phil Coulson, while she’ll never forgive him for how awful he treated Ward over the years, she no longer burns with hatred whenever she looks at him. Courtesy of being sent to another dimension and befriending another version of him and all that.

 

She’d still have no problem killing him if the situation called for it, but there might be a small hesitation there for just a second. Both Tony and Pepper glance at her, asking if this is alright and Skye nods, tells them to stay. Skye wraps her arms around Grant who’s silent, having no idea what they could possibly want with her. Nat would know, but for obvious reasons she’s not here to inform him. Phil and May take a seat on another small couch, everyone ignores Kebo’s snores.

 

Phil wastes no time in telling them why he’s here so early in the morning.

 

‘’Quake as you know Maria Hill and Fury both disappeared after Thanos’’.

‘’I’m aware. Can’t say it upset me too much’’.

Hill and Skye have never been friends, and Nick wasn’t fond of her either.

‘’Fury left behind a few details that were just discovered yesterday, I’ve been acting as Director these past few months since I know how Shield operates’’.

‘’And you’re here to brag or? Dear god if you’re here to offer me or Ward a job I swear’’-

‘’I’m not here for Ward Skye’’.

She glances up at her husband who’s deathly still next to her, he doesn’t meet her gaze.

‘’I’m here because Hill and Nick both left behind protocols for the next Director in case something were to happen, they chose someone and it’s not me’’.

Skye takes Ward’s hand, ‘’who is it?’’

It’s May who answers her robotic blank expression on Quake, ‘’you. Fury wants you to be the new Director of Shield’’.

 

Stark Tower is filled with both Tony and Skye’s laughter, waking Kebo up.

 

It’s the biggest joke in the universe.


	20. Under Pressure, Pressing Down On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Skye become the new Director of Shield?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Skye and Ward. That is all.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

‘’You two honestly expect me to believe that Nicholas Fury left his precious Shield to me in the event of his and Maria Hill’s death?’’

 

Ward has known Phil Coulson and Melinda May for many years, so it’s very easy to spot when they are lying. They both have tried to change their tells since they’re aware of how good Grant Ward is at reading people, but it’s no use. He isn’t who he is for no reason. Which is how he can tell both Coulson and May are telling the truth, Fury really left Shield in Quake’s hands, if she accepts the job she’ll be the new Director of Shield.

 

‘’Trust me no one is excited about it’’. May comments, not looking at Grant which isn’t unusual.

The Calvary has never gotten over what he did to Team Bus all those years ago.

‘’I just find it hard to believe Nick wanted Skye to be in charge, he’s never been her biggest fan’’.

Tony says as he walks into the living room and stands beside Skye.

Coulson fishes something out of his pocket, an object Ward is all too familiar with, Nick Fury’s toolbox.

‘’It’s all in here, feel free to look it over’’. He hands the device to Skye who stares it with a blank expression.

‘’And if I tell you both to shove it and that I want nothing to do with Shield?’’

Coulson doesn’t even blink, ‘’then that’s that and we’ll never discuss it again’’.

She leans in closer, ‘’you would still be Director of Shield, don’t you want that?’’

 

A flash of Coulson soaked in blue light with dust swirling around them appears in Grant’s mind, on Maveth years ago when Phil who was still Director then, tried to kill him. The weight of Coulson’s non-human hand crushing his chest, all the hatred and pain willing the other man to commit murder, to stoop to Ward’s level full of blood and revenge. It’s not a fond memory and while Ward has recovered both physically and emotionally from the attack, he’d rather not dwell on it.

 

Looking at his former friend he can see both guilt and exhaustion swimming in Phil’s eyes, he seems so much older now. More worry lines on his face from stress and all the horrors he’s seen while with Shield, May as well. They’re both bitter and harder than they were when all this began. It’s the lifestyle, it slowly drains the life out of you until you’re nothing but the shell of who you used to be. Even before Shield fell Ward was a firm believer in this, seen so many agents go through the same thing.

 

Kebo speaks up next, ‘’Quake would never be in charge of Shield, hell would have to freeze over’’. But he shoots a nervous glance at Grant, Skye is pregnant. Would she really consider this opportunity? Usually Ward is pretty good about reading his wife’s moods, body language and facial expressions. But sometimes she still causes him pause, like right now. Nothing in her face gives away to what she’s thinking. Over the years she hasn’t exactly been quiet about her abhorrence to Shield.

 

Tony squeezes her shoulder and Skye takes the box from Coulson, sighing heavily as he answers her question.

 

‘’I’ve been with Shield since I was a young man, it’s the only life I’ve ever known. But if I’m being honest I don’t want to handle the stress of running the organization, I did it for a couple years and have no desire to do it again. I’d rather be an agent than Director. But I will if you don’t want this Quake, no is forcing you to do anything’’.

 

‘’You don’t have to reassure me Phil, I’m aware no one is forcing my hand’’.

There’s a cockiness in her tone as Skye leans back and crosses her legs, a gesture that let’s everyone know she’s got all the power in this room.

Coulson licks his lips, ‘’there’s something else’’.

‘’Oh don’t tell me, Fury wants to reinstate Grant as an agent’’. Kebo replies but there’s fear in his eyes, though it was meant as a joke who’s to say it’s not a real possibility?

Not that Ward would ever accept, his time at Shield is over with and he has no desire to go back.

Skye grips his hand harder at this.

May looks like she’s swallowed something bad when she answers, ‘’no. Ward will never be an agent of Shield ever again’’.

‘’If one negative comment about my husband comes out of your mouth May we’re going to have a problem’’.

The Calvary shifts on the opposite couch, Skye and Ward follow the movement.

However Phil shoots her a look and Tony directs the conversation back to the issue at hand.

‘’Skye honey put the claws away for a second. What’s the other thing?’’

Phil glances at Ward before looking at Quake, ‘’Fury and Hill never agreed with the way Talbot and General Ross shut down your Inhuman team. If you agree to becoming Director, the U.S. government has no say in how you run it’’.

Everyone reads in between the lines, Phil continues.

‘’You wanted a loophole with your Inhumans right? This is it. You can have your team back and Ross can do nothing about it’’.

 

It’s not public knowledge that it was actually Grant’s older brother Christian who organized the shut down of Quake’s team, and he’s not about to reveal that to Phil. What Fury, Hill and Coulson are offering is the most enticing offer, something Skye will have a hard time refusing. They’re dangling the most perfect carrot. Quake still isn’t over her Inhumans being ripped away from her, it’s a wound that’s still raw, something Fury knew. He’s toying with her even from the grave.

 

With this new information Grant has no idea if Skye would accept this offer or not. They’re trying to start a family, they left all of this behind. Would she really throw all that away for a position of high power again? Would he want her to? Does he miss this life full of missions and bullets? Could they find a way to balance it all with a newborn baby? Does he want to? The domestic life they’ve lived for the past three years has been calm and peaceful until recently, should they really uproot that?

 

Skye puts down the box on the coffee table, her fingers drifting across Ward’s knuckles. She takes a deep breath, glances at Tony and then Grant. There’s a question in her eyes, uncertainty.

 

‘’Why in the hell would Fury want me for this? I don’t play well with others’’.

‘’You get that from me’’. Tony chimes in, winking at her.

‘’I’m a killer, I’ve killed a shitload of people Coulson. He really wants someone like me running Shield? Fury knew who I am, what I’ve done’’.

 

‘’I can’t speak for him or Maria, they didn’t leave their thoughts on why they wanted you for the job. But personally, Skye you’re perfect. You know how it works, you led an entire team of Inhumans for a few years without help from anyone. I think you could lead Shield in an entirely different direction, show the world a new side. Sure you have your flaws but I have no doubt you’d be amazing’’.

 

‘’Her flaws include a short fuse, prone to violent behavior, provoked easily, doesn’t know when to stop during a fight, too cocky for her own good, annoying, sarcastic’’-

‘’We get it Squishy’’.

Kebo smirks at Skye, ‘’just saying. Also how weird is it that Coulson is complimenting you? I feel nauseated’’.

‘’I know. It’s never happened before’’.

Phil rolls his eyes.

‘’You can take a few days to decide’’. May speaks up.

Skye doesn’t even acknowledge her, ‘’I need some time. There are other factors here that will influence my decision’’.

Coulson offers a surprised smirk, ‘’alright’’.

Skye stands and chuckles at his expression, ‘’what? You thought I’d tell you to screw off and get the hell out?’’

‘’Something like that. You’ve always been vocal about your dislike for Shield’’.

Tony walks May and Coulson to the elevator while Skye says, ‘’it was a good play, Fury offering up my Inhumans on a silver platter. How can I refuse?’’

 

Coulson just offers another smirk and meets Ward’s eyes. Instead of a foul memory playing out, this time it’s one from just a couple months ago. When Phil finally forgave the other man for everything, something Ward finally accepted and moved on from. Those sins are just in his past now, something that he’ll be remembered for yes but hopefully not hated for anymore. It’s a hope Grant didn’t realize he still clung to until just now.

 

Soon they’re gone and Ward watches as Skye sighs loudly, looks up to the ceiling for a moment. Pepper is standing in the kitchen watching her as well, concern on her face. Skye meets his gaze and simply says, ‘’I don’t want to talk about it’’. Before spinning on her heel and entering the elevator, headed up to the roof. Pepper and Ward all exchange a look of understanding, an unspoken protocol on how to handle this situation. If Skye doesn’t want to talk there’s always one person exempt from that.

 

Even though no one has been able to reach her for weeks, Natasha would answer for something like this. Especially since everyone knows she’s the only one who would be able to get Skye to open up honestly. Pepper calls her while Tony heads back to his lab, everyone knows to drop the subject until Skye has made a decision. Though Grant knows Tony will call Bruce more than likely to discuss it, Steve and Thor will no doubt hear about this as well.

 

‘’You know she’ll probably say yes’’. Kebo comments as he takes a seat next to Ward at the bar.

Grant pours himself a glass of whiskey, ‘’I have no idea what she’ll say’’.

‘’Come on Ward she’s been wanting her Inhumans back for years, it was wrong what Talbot did to them. This is the perfect opportunity to get them together again’’.

‘’She left the Inhumans to Wanda in case they were ever reinstated, but now that she’s gone, that could also influence her choice’’.

Kebo sighs, ‘’your wife could really become Director of Shield. How do you feel about that?’’

Ward stares into the amber liquid in the glass, ‘’don’t know’’.

‘’Would you want that life? You’ve been doing really well away from all this shit’’.

It’s true, Ward has never been in such a good place in his life before.

‘’You’d have to deal with all those Shield agents glaring at you. Team Bus may have forgiven you but that doesn’t mean everyone else has’’.

‘’I’m aware’’.

‘’You could be in danger’’.

Grant snorts, rolls his eyes. ‘’You worry too much’’.

‘’Because you don’t worry enough. Boss all I’m saying is no matter what Skye decides you have a choice too. You could be a stay at home dad while she’s out saving the world’’.

That’s an appealing option.

 

Two hours later the elevator doors open revealing the Black Widow, hair still blonde and short. Arms are crossed as she nods to Ward, Pepper and Tony greet her in the living room.

 

‘’Where is she?’’

‘’Well good afternoon to you as well Nat’’.

‘’Tony’’-

‘’Haven’t seen you in weeks but sure just come in here and start demanding things. I didn’t think you were dead in a ditch somewhere or drowning your sorrows in alcohol’’.

Nat rolls her eyes, accepts the hug from Pepper and places her hand on Stark’s arm. ‘’I’ll fill you in after I check on our girl, okay?’’

That seems to placate him, ‘’fine’’.

 

Another hour passes and Ward is in the middle of working out when he hears the elevator doors open, thinking it’s Skye he grabs a bottled water and heads to the living room. Not only does his wife step out of the elevator with Nat behind her, Thor is present as well. A surprise, Grant hasn’t seen him in a while. He greets Tony with a wide smile, shopping bag in hand. Skye walks past Grant into the kitchen, gets a bag of beef jerky and stands next to him.

 

‘’The suspense is killing me here Cupcake, what are you going to do?’’

Ward would prefer if they discussed her choice in private, he deserves to know before anyone else.

Skye gives him a look that says she knows exactly what he’s thinking, ‘’I haven’t decided anything yet’’.

‘’What are we talking about?’’ Thor asks, starts to open the bag he brought.

‘’Fury and Hill want Skye to be the new Director of Shield’’. Nat informs him.

Thor laughs, hand on his belly loud laughter, similar to the hysterics both Tony and Skye had when Coulson first mentioned it.

‘’Skye hates Shield’’.

‘’That’s what I said’’. Tony replies, lips twitching in a smile.

‘’Both of you shut up. Just because I’m not Shield’s biggest fan doesn’t mean anything’’.

‘’It does actually, how can you run it if you spent’’-

‘’Remember when I said earlier I didn’t want to talk about it? Still don’t’’.

Skye glares at everyone in the room and just like that the subject is pinned for a later time.

Thor finally opens the bag revealing a rectangular box, he’s smiling at Skye as he opens it.

‘’Look what I found at this store across the street’’.

He walks up to her and rips open the cardboard and plastic, pulls out a figurine in a familiar black suit.

‘’It’s you! It’s a tiny Quake!’’ He bops her on the nose with it and Skye yanks it from his massive hand.

 

Ward chuckles at the small replica, long dark hair, they even got her annoyed scowl perfectly. The action figure is holding out a hand in Skye’s signature ‘Quake Move’. It’s a cute doll, has probably already made it’s manufactures millions of dollars. Everyone sees the humor in it except for Skye. She rolls her eyes before walking over to the lit fire place and tossing it into the flames. Nat is the only one who seems amused, before anyone can comment she walks back over to Ward.

 

Slides her hand in his back pocket and grabs his wallet, fishing out a ten dollar bill and handing it to Thor.

‘’Don’t ever show me one of those again’’.

Kebo whistles while Tony shakes his head, Skye says nothing more as she leaves the room and walks down to Stark’s lab.

‘’Is she still struggling with the Hero thing?’’ Thor asks.

‘’Skye has never considered herself a hero’’.

‘’But she is one. Who else would have faced everything that she has?’’

Tony pats him on the back, ‘’that’s a losing argument buddy, no one will ever be able to convince Skye she’s a hero in this story instead of the villain’’.

The same could be said for Grant.

 

He leaves the room so everyone can catch up with Nat, heads down to check on his wife. She’s seated at one of Stark’s sleek silver work tables with her feet up, bag of beef jerky in her lap. Meets Grant’s eyes as he enters the room but says nothing. He sits down next to her and puts a hand on her thigh, she sighs heavily and rests her head on his shoulder.

 

‘’What do you think I should do? This affects you too babe’’.

‘’Be honest with me, how much have you loved our domestic lifestyle these past few years?’’

She wraps an arm around him, ‘’they’ve been the best three years of my life’’.

He kisses the top of her head, ‘’and are you willing to give them up?’’

‘’I don’t know. You know how badly I’ve wanted to get my team of Inhumans back. Fury’s offer is near impossible to resist, which was his plan. The bastard’’.

‘’You don’t have to do anything Skye. You heard Coulson he’ll be happy to remain Director if you don’t want this’’.

He could also have her team on Shield’s payroll, but the Inhumans wouldn’t want anything to do with saving the world without her.

It’s quiet for a moment and then Skye asks softly, ‘’would you still love me if I was the Director of Shield?’’

The question surprises him. After all they’ve been through she’s really asking?

It’s the fear in her voice that does him in, before Skye no one has ever been afraid to lose him besides Kebo.

‘’Skye there’s nothing you could do that would ever make me stop loving you’’.

She buries her face in his chest, ear resting over his heart.

‘’I love you’’.

He pulls her into his lap, wraps both arms around her. ‘’I love you too’’.

 

Two weeks later Skye still hasn’t made a decision, though that’s not on Ward’s main list of priorities at the moment. Currently his palms are sweaty and he’s shaking, calming himself is not working. He’s vibrating in both excitement and fear, Skye has made a few comments that his eyes look wild but he’s long stopped trying to mask his expression. The room is dim and Skye winces at the cool jelly placed on her stomach, he grips her hand tighter. Today is the day they find out if they’re having a boy or a girl.

 

Ward already has tears in his eyes as he looks at the monitor. No matter what he’s going to protect and love this child for the rest of his or her life.

 

‘’Congratulations, it’s a boy’’.

 

Ward bursts into tears, he can’t help it. And then Skye is crying as well, kissing him, holding his clammy face between her hands. Grant kisses her nose before placing his hand on her forehead, brushing the hair away from her eyes before kissing her skin. A boy, she’s given him a son and he’s never been this happy in his entire life. He loses count of how many times he tells her he loves her, tells her thank you, and that she’s made him the happiest man in the world.

 

And no matter what happens they’ll always have this, their family, their son. Nothing else matters.

 


	21. Me & the Devil Walking Side By Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward begin preparing for their son in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is emotional. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!

 

‘’Talk dirty to me’’.

‘’Skye’’-

‘’It’s the least you could do since you abandoned me this morning’’.

Ward blinks against the slow rising sun, ‘’I did not abandon you, there are just some things I need to take care of’’

‘’At five a.m.?’’

‘’Yes’’.

‘’And you just had to leave Kebo behind? He’s pacing around the living room like an idiot’’.

Grant sighs, knowing he’d regret the choice to keep them in the dark, but this is something he has to do alone.

‘’Tell Kebo to relax, I’m not in any danger’’.

There’s a pause on the other end of the phone and finally Skye says, ‘’just be careful’’.

‘’Always’’.

‘’I love you Grant’’.

She could tell him that for the next hundred years and he’d still never get used to it.

He parks the SUV in front of the airport, ‘’I love you too’’.

 

Ward could have easily taken one of Stark’s private jets, but all Skye would have to do is call and he’d tell her exactly where Grant was headed. Not that he doesn’t trust Skye but he knows how she is. She’d follow him guns blazing, ready to tear the entire world apart over anyone that’s ever hurt him, and while he admires that and loves her for it, it’s not the kind of reaction he needs today. Today is about finally closing a door on his past so this new one with his son can open.

 

Free of ghosts from another life, another time. Free from the baggage that has followed Grant around. In order to start this new chapter he needs to close another, seal it tight with super glue and duct tape, never to be reopened again. This is something he’s been wanting to do for a while now but never had the motivation, yesterday finding out he’s having a son is what did him in. Grant smiles to himself as he enters the airport and fishes the ticket out of his wallet.

 

Since Skye found out she was pregnant Ward has been nervous, excited but nervous. That hasn’t changed, but there’s a new sense of purpose now. He’s not just the spy who betrayed people he cared about, he’s not an Avenger helping Quake destroy Hydra, and he’s not just someone’s husband or best friend. Ward is a father now, he’s having a son. Someone he can teach how to play baseball and throw a punch, hold when he’s scared, teach him everything Grant’s father did not.

 

Ward has a second opportunity at life and love here, he’s not going to waste it. Never in his wild dreams did he ever think he’d be a husband, much less a father. The fact that Skye loves him enough to make him those things is still hard to swallow. Paul says it’s because Ward was never shown love his entire life so when Skye did it was a shock to his system, his entire world, something that he’s still getting used to because he went thirty plus years without anyone ever caring about him.

 

And now this child is going to love him unconditionally, rely on Grant to protect and take care of him always. Which of course he will, Ward is already so in love and their child hasn’t even been born yet. Putting aside the thoughts of the birth and everything that comes after, Ward waits for his flight to board. Grabs a cup of coffee and surveys the area. Looking for anything out of place, any danger. A part of him he’ll probably never be able to turn off.

 

Three hours later after a phone call with Paul, Ward sits by the window on the plane and takes a deep breath. Anxiety begins creeping back up, nervousness slithers up his spine. Memories come in flashes behind his eyelids, years ago they used to cause panic attacks or overwhelming guilt. But not anymore. After years of therapy those memories are just that, memories. Things happened that he can’t change, the choices he made as an abuse victim were not his fault.

 

It took a long time for Ward to accept that, that everything he did under John Garrett were not all on him. John took a child from a damaged home and turned him into a killer, manipulated a young angry boy who had nothing to lose. Brain washed him, forced him to do things that still haunt Grant all these years later. And while he’ll always miss John, Ward recognizes the monster his former mentor truly was, how he never really loved Grant, didn’t save fifteen-year-old him like he should have.

 

 By the time he lands a few hours later there’s a tightness in Grant’s chest that he can’t get rid of. It’s there as he rents a car under a false alias, as he drives up a mountain path that he’s only been up once. It’s stronger as he parks and hides the car, facing a snow-covered mountain and a three-story mansion that looks warm and inviting. Which of course it’s not, it’s all an illusion. The side of the house he’s facing is glass, the living area and grand staircase can be seen in all their glory.

 

Nothing too terrible happened inside this Vacation home, so it’s not as if Ward is fighting off a memory of another tragedy. That might make this even harder. Exiting the car he adjusts the sunglasses he’s wearing and checks the perimeter, even though he knows no one is home yet and all the private security has taken today off. Which is why he chose today. Grant would have no problem if said security were here, but he doesn’t want to shed any blood if possible.

 

He’s not a monster, there’s no need to act like one. Even if the temptation is there, to turn it all off and be the horrible awful person people think he is. Breaking into the house is easy, there’s no alarm. Ward wipes the snow from his boots before drying them off and erasing the evidence that he walked through the door. It still looks the same. Same perfect hard wood floors and leather couches, same large fur rug in front of the fireplace. The cabinets in the spotless kitchen have changed though.

 

Grant checks the entire house for weapons and ends up removing three guns, which amuses him to no end. The bedrooms are bare and cold, no kids to curl into the sheets or watch the snow fall from the streak less windows. This was an Adults Only trip, no children allowed. Which doesn’t surprise Ward in the slightest. After removing the guns and phones (never can be too careful) Ward sits on the couch in the living room and waits. Leg starts shaking, a nervous habit that he’s never had before.

 

It’s what Skye does and he immediately stops the movement, running a hand down his face. He can do this, he has to do this. It should have been done a long time ago. Grant pulls out his phone intending to just check the time, when he ends up calling Skye. Needing to hear her voice, the calm reassurance that only she can bring. He considers calling Kebo because that’s the person he always turns to, but he can’t for this because his friend won’t understand. Skye will though when he eventually tells her.

 

‘’Hey’’.

Her voice is smooth, quiets the voices in his head.

‘’Hi’’.

‘’You okay?’’

‘’I was about to ask you that’’.

‘’I’m just sitting on the couch eating like the whale I am’’.

He rolls his eyes, ‘’you are not a whale’’.

There’s some kind of commotion on her end which causes her to yell, it was Kebo trying to take the phone.

‘’Anyway your boyfriend is being annoying, when are you coming home?’’

Grant looks up the ceiling, ‘’soon’’.

Skye reads into what he’s not saying, the tone of his voice and knows he’s doing something that could potentially cause harm.

‘’Whatever you’re doing Grant, you’re not alone. I’m just a phone call away and so is Kebo’’.

‘’Yeah I know’’.

‘’You’ll be fine, you’re Superman remember? You can do anything’’.

That gets a smirk and he wishes for one second she was here, wrapped in his arms.

And then of course decides against that.

‘’Tell me you love me’’.

Skye of course picks up on his tone, her own becoming worried, ‘’Ward’’-

‘’just, please’’.

She takes second to grant his demand, ‘’I love you. And everything is going to be okay, you’re okay. No one can hurt you. And if they do they’ll have me to do deal with’’.

That’s another reason why he didn’t inform her of his plans, Skye would burn down the world for him if she could.

‘’I’ll be home soon. Tell Kebo not to worry’’.

‘’That’s impossible but I will. Should I call Paul for you?’’

‘’No, he’s aware of what’s going on. And no he’s not going to tell you if you ask’’.

‘’Boo. You take all the fun out of everything’’.

 

Ward hears the distant sound of voices, of snow crunching against boots. Tells Skye he’ll call her later and hangs up, takes a deep breath. This is it. This is what he has to do for his family, in order to move on just one last thing. He can do this.

 

Grant is telling himself that over and over in his head as the front door opens and loud chatter fills the air. He repeats that same mantra as a body turns the corner and heads into the living area, and Grant comes face to face with his father. Whom he hasn’t seen in over twenty years. Senator Robert Ward has always been a master at fooling people, slipping on a mask so the darkness within could not be seen from the outside.

 

He stood tall in meetings, at parties, at every social event and pretended everything was perfect. That he didn’t hate his wife and ignore his kids, that he didn’t spend the better part of his days drunk, that his eldest son wasn’t a monster. Now that Grant is standing here in front of the man he can’t help but think perhaps that’s where he got it from, maybe being able to turn into someone else entirely was a learned behavior.

 

Robert is older of course, more gray hair and worry lines on his face. The eyes though, dark brown always so filled with rage, those are the same. He’s very tall, towers over everyone and everything, a gene his sons inherited. Grant used to be terrified of the man in front of him, used to cower and shake every time they were in the same room together, but he was just a child then. Now all these years later that fear is gone, so is the anger and burning hatred Grant carried around.

 

Instead of seeing a giant monster with words that stung like acid, Ward just sees an old man standing in front of him, shock on his face. Robert can’t hurt him, no one can just like Skye said. No matter what happens here they no longer have power over him. Paul said this yesterday and Ward didn’t realize it until now. His father can’t use his hands or words as weapons against his son, he has nothing. He is nothing. Just a ghost that Ward is fully prepared to rid himself of when he leaves this house.

 

Robert still dresses immaculately of course, Oxford loafers and dress pants, polished cuff links and a coat that is probably more expensive than this entire house combined. His mother rounds the corner next, asks why he’s just standing in the entry way. She too freezes in her steps, gasps, puts a hand to her throat in shock. In some ways Elizabeth Ward is far more cruel and cunning than her husband, her words cut deeper than his ever did.

 

Grant recalls many a times she screamed at him with alcohol on her breath, saying he was worthless, a waste of space. That she preferred Thomas over the lot of them, which resulted in the Well Incident. Something that still haunts him to this day. Elizabeth dyes her hair, that’s the first thing Grant notices. He got the shade of his hair from her, the shape of his nose, her ears. Christian takes after their father, Thomas and Rose their mother, Ward would say he’s a mix between the two.

 

Doesn’t look more like one than the other, a blessing he’s always been appreciative of. Elizabeth is dressed perfectly as well, not a hair out of place. Clothes perfectly ironed and steamed, the jewelry on her neck and hands shimmer beautifully against the soft glow of the lamps. Rose stumbles in after her, stopping at her mother’s back and looking at Grant with wide eyes. They haven’t seen in each other in three years, not since she came to New York to invite him to her wedding.

 

Grant has always believed that Rose had good intentions, that she didn’t track him down because Christian told her to. If that wasn’t the case, Ward doesn’t even want to know. He’d prefer in this one instance to live in ignorance because the truth would just cause pain. And he’s had more than enough of that in this family to last a lifetime. Rose looks more like their mother than she did three years ago, as if she’s aged fifteen years since they saw each other last, she looks exhausted.

 

He’s kept tabs on her and hasn’t found anything suspicious about her husband, if that’s the cause of her stress he couldn’t say. But if he finds out that Michael is anything but kind and loving towards her, Grant is going to pay him a visit. Christian comes into the living room and stops behind their sister, and all that rage Ward has for his older brother comes rushing back. It’s a new kind of hate, the bad blood between them from their childhood he’s recovered from.

 

Christian tried to kill Skye. Was the invisible hand in getting her team of Inhumans shut down just because he hated Grant. Christian sent her to another dimension in the hopes that she’d never return, just to cause his brother even more pain. Their last encounter passes through Grant, and if the fear in Christian’s eyes is any indication he’s remembering it too. Ward would have killed him if Rose hadn’t of begged him not to. The only reason the good Senator is still breathing is because of his sister.

 

Lastly Thomas stumbles through the door, red scarf around his neck, a smile on his face and snow in his hair. The smirk fades when he notices his older brother in the living room, dark leather jacket and a five o’clock shadow that makes him look so dangerous. Thomas has always been the light of the family, the easy going one who went with the flow, let everything roll off his back. Skye reminds Grant of him sometimes, the smooth jokes and sarcastic comments.

 

Ward regrets a lot in his life, but what happened with Thomas might be the biggest one. They were just children with a cruel other brother who found pleasure in their suffering. The Well threatens to flash back now, the sound of Thomas screaming and Christian demanding Grant leave him down there. The sound of water, choking, tears falling down cheeks. Grant takes a deep breath and lets it go, he’s not here to have a panic attack over past sins that were not his fault.

 

‘’Father’’.

Robert clears his throat and takes a step closer, ‘’Grant. What a pleasant surprise’’.

They’re nervous, it’s written all over their faces.

Except for Thomas, Ward has no idea what he’s thinking.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Christian demands, stepping into the room with Robert.

‘’I was in the neighborhood’’.

It’s Elizabeth who speaks next, ‘’you look well Grant. Did you need something?’’

Her tone is fake happy, smooth and cheerful. It’s still the same after all these years, the one she uses to sound polite but it’s really laced with poison.

‘’I just came to say a few things and then I’m leaving. This will be the last time you ever see me’’.

No one looks upset by that, maybe Thomas and Rose, but Grant won’t get his hopes up.

‘’Just kill us already and get it over with Grant, no need to draw it out’’. Christian comments.

‘’He’s not that stupid’’. Robert says next, eyes narrowing.

The false sense of security is beginning to wear off, their masks are starting to slip. The real Wards will reveal themselves at any moment.

‘’I’m not here to kill you’’.

‘’I find that hard to believe. Isn’t that what you do now?’’

Ward shifts his weight and glares at his mother, ‘’how would you know? You never bothered to look for me’’.

Elizabeth gives her son the glare she’s mastered in all her years, ‘’you burned down our house while Christian was inside! It’s a miracle he escaped with his life’’.

 _A miracle indeed._ Ward thinks but doesn’t voice the thought, he doesn’t want to be the villain they all think he is.

‘’What did you want to tell us Grant?’’

Thomas asks, his voice careful and guarded.

‘’Call the police, he’s a criminal Thomas nothing more’’.

Elizabeth goes in search for a phone but comes up empty, this time she doesn’t bother hiding the fear in her eyes when she comes back empty handed.

‘’He’s still our brother Christian’’. Rose says, looking everywhere but at Ward.

‘’That doesn’t mean anything. He’s never wanted to be a part of this family’’.

Grant looks at his father, ‘’and you never wondered why? Did you think I was just born hating you? I didn’t want to be apart of this family because you and Mother shut me out at every turn’’.

‘’You were a troubled child, we didn’t know how to help’’. Elizabeth replies.

‘’I was troubled because all three of you abused me, and Thomas at times’’.

Everyone shudders at the comment but there’s an understanding in both Thomas and Rose’s eyes.

‘’We did no such thing’’. Elizabeth snarls.

‘’Deny it all you want but I know the truth’’. Grant takes a deep breath and finally says his peace.

Looks to his father, ‘’you never treated me like a son. I was just a body you wanted to be rid of’’.

To his mother, ‘’you hated me from the day I was born. But I don’t hold that against you anymore’’.

Rose’s eyes are wide when he stares at her, ‘’I’m sorry Rosie. I’m sorry I left you with them’’.

She starts crying, her shoulders shaking as she nods, ‘’I know. It’s okay’’.

It’s not, but there’s no sense in voicing that.

Thomas is shaking as well when Ward looks at him and right when he’s about to speak when Thomas cuts him off, ‘’I know what you’re going to say. And I don’t blame you for it Grant, it wasn’t your fault’’.

Out of the corner of Ward’s eye he sees Elizabeth roll her eyes.

‘’We were just kids, it’s okay. I forgive you Grant’’.

It’s the word of betrayal in Robert’s eyes, he glares at his youngest son but it’s ignored.

Ward fight off the emotions inside, he won’t reveal any weakness in front of these people.

And then Christian shatters the moment, ‘’there you go again, blaming everyone else for your mistakes. What’s next Grant? You going to tell Mother it’s her fault you became a killer?’’

‘’No’’.

Christian jabs a finger at Thomas, ‘’you forgive him? Did you forget he’s a Hydra agent? Our brother is a Nazi’’.

It’s not the first time someone has called Ward this, probably won’t be the last.

It’s clear this is not the first time the other Ward siblings have discussed their lost brother and his association with Hydra.

‘’You have tainted our good name with this Hydra mess, do you even care?’’ His mother asks, clutching her diamond necklace.

Grant answers honestly, ‘’no. But I’m no longer with Hydra, it’s been years since I had any kind of contact with them’’.

 

It’s then Christian pulls out the only thing he can use against Grant, trying to get a rise of his brother. Not a wise choice considering what happened last time Skye was brought up in conversation between the two.

 

‘’Ah yes, how is your wife Grant? Still psychotic?’’

‘’Didn’t come here to talk about her’’.

Elizabeth shakes her head, ‘’the fact that you married that monster, she’s awful’’.

Ward smirks, ‘’then I guess we’re just monsters together Mother’’.

Rose and Thomas look as if they want to say something positive, but know that in the presence of their parents and Christian, it’s futile.

‘’She’s not here is she?’’ Robert asks, sweat beginning to build at his brow.

Ward would love to say that if she was they would be bleeding right about now, but refrains.

Just simply responds, ‘’no’’.

He looks around the house, takes note of every breath his family takes.

‘’The house is still beautiful Mother, you were always so good about keeping up appearances weren’t you? We had to look perfect outwardly because inwardly was such a nightmare’’.

Robert’s lip curls like he’s about to start yelling but Grant doesn’t give him the chance.

‘’God forbid anyone ever knew what the Wards were really like behind closed doors. Parents were abusive alcoholics who let their eldest son nearly kill his youngest sibling’’.

Elizabeth makes a noise of disbelief, ‘’you were a troubled boy! You lied constantly, Christian never harmed you!’’

Ward continues like she never spoke, ‘’no one could ever know how much Robert and Elizabeth hated their middle son, how they drove him to the kind of rage that destroys a person’’.

‘’Don’t blame them for your mistakes Grant’’. Christian says through clenched teeth.

‘’That’s not what I’m doing. I take full responsibility for the things I’ve done, but not everything was my fault’’.

Ward looks to his parents next, ‘’you two never should have procreated. You didn’t deserve a family, much less anything you have now. I hope the rest of your lives are full of misery because that’s what you deserve’’.

Ward takes a step to the front door and glances at Christian, ‘’I never did anything to make you hate me. You tried everything you could to get rid of me and look, you succeeded. This will be the last time we ever seen one another’’.

Christian just shakes his head, ‘’good. You’re delusional brother’’.

Grant takes a deep breath and brushes past him to get to the front door.

Stares at his youngest siblings, ‘’you two deserve better, and I’m sorry for everything, for all the pain I’ve caused. I never wanted it to be like this’’.

They both nod, tears in their eyes.

‘’What did you hope to achieve by coming here Grant? We don’t forgive you, you’re still the same bitter fifteen-year-old’’.

Ward turns to Robert, ‘’I didn’t come here for forgiveness. Not that anyone would give it to me anyway. I just needed to tie up loose ends’’.

The dynamic shifts visibly before his eyes, what was once the Wards against him, it’s now Thomas, Rose and Grant on one side, and Robert, Elizabeth and Christian on the other.

‘’I hope you make good on your promise to never see us again. We went twenty years without doing it, the rest of our lives won’t be hard’’. His mother spits, but her icy words have no effect on him.

‘’Goodbye Mother, Father’’.

Grant nods to the rest of his siblings and walks out the door.

 

It’s colder now but nothing he can’t handle, snow crunches underneath his boots as he heads back to the car. He’s breathing in the cool mountain air of the Swiss Alps, the afternoon sun starting to come out behind the clouds. And suddenly this weight lifts off his chest, as if he can feel it rising and disappearing. The leftover bitterness it seemed he was carrying around is gone, he feels lighters, healthier in a way as he unlocks the SUV.

 

He’s about to slip inside when he senses movement and hears the front door slam closed. Spinning around thinking there’s a threat because this is the Ward family, Ward is on the defense. But it’s not Christian barreling after him with his fists raised, or his mother screaming how disgusting he is. It’s Thomas, his nose already red from the cold. He was always so susceptible to the chill of winter, growing so much colder quicker than everyone else.

 

Grant relaxes his stance, keeps his face blank and empty as Thomas approaches him.

 

‘’That was amazing’’. Thomas says his eyes bright.

‘’Just said what I’ve wanted to for years’’.

Thomas looks at his brother, the one he’s always looked up to, the person he’s missed for so long.

‘’Why did you come back now? You could have just stayed away’’.

Grant may prefer Thomas over Christian but he still doesn’t trust him enough to say the truth.

‘’It was just something I had to do’’.

‘’You know I never believed anything Mother said about you, especially when the Hydra thing happened, knew there had to be a reason you joined. Did they spring you out of the Detention Center or something?’’

Ward licks his lips, surprised that Thomas guessed correctly. ‘’Or something’’.

‘’Well whatever happened Grant, I’m glad you came back’’.

That tightness comes back in his chest. ‘’You are?’’

‘’Yeah. You’re my brother’’. He says it so easily that it brings tears to Ward’s eyes.

‘’That must have been so hard for you’’. Thomas nods to the house behind him, ‘’you okay?’’

‘’I’m fine’’.

‘’You were right about them, I wish things could have been different growing up’’.

‘’Me too’’.

 

Afternoons filled with laughter come to Grant’s mind, he and Thomas were close before the Well Incident, always hiding from Christian and playing games with Rosie. Ward doesn’t have many fond memories from his childhood, but the ones that he does come to play full force in his mind, causing him to miss Thomas and Rose all over again. They deserved better. They’re all strangers to Grant now, he has no idea who his brothers and parents turned out to be. Not that he wants to find out.

 

‘’You know when Rosie told me you were married I tried to find you, obviously didn’t do a good job’’.

Ward chuckles, ‘’I’m pretty good about not wanting to be found’’.

‘’Clearly. So you really married Quake’’.

‘’Yeah’’. Ward has to tread lightly, the urge to Shield Skye from his family is still just as strong.

‘’Is she as bad ass as the news makes her out to be?’’

‘’Look I really don’t want to talk about my wife Thomas’’.

‘’Oh okay, sorry’’.

‘’It’s alright’’.

Thomas clears his throat, ‘’I’m proud of you, you know. You got out of this hell hole’’.

Ward sets the proud comment aside to dwell on later, ‘’you can too’’.

‘’Nah, they trapped me by paying for college. Maybe one day though’’.

Those protective instincts flare up, ‘’if you ever need help with that I’m here, I can do anything you need me to’’.

Thomas looks hopeful his body relaxed, ‘’really?’’

‘’Of course. If you’ll have me’’.

Thomas blinks back tears, ‘’how can I get in touch with you?’’

Grant takes a second to think of the best way, ‘’do you have the means to make it to New York?’’

‘’Yeah’’.

‘’Go to Stark Tower, tell Tony who you are and that you’re looking for me’’.

It’s not a secret Ward knows Iron Man, Christian told their family just like he told them about Skye.

Thomas smiles, ‘’the fact that my own brother knows Iron Man, it’s crazy’’.

Ward’s phone rings just as Christian steps out of the house, ruining the moment and signaling its time to go.

Thomas holds out a hand to his brother who shakes it, ‘’it was good seeing you Grant’’.

Ward squeezes his fingers, ‘’you too. Take care of yourself Thomas. Remember what I said’’.

‘’I will’’.

 

Then Ward gets in the car, drives away. Away from the monsters of his childhood, the horrors he will never have to meet again. And maybe it’s the start of a new beginning for Thomas, maybe they’ll reconnect one day. Grant keeps it all locked inside as he heads back to the airport and boards another flight. Exhaustion hits deep in his bones as the plane takes off, Ward sags in his seat, closes his eyes. That was enough emotional turmoil for one day.

 

He longs to get back to Skye, to hold her and feel her warm skin against his own. She’s home, she’s family, she is the most important person in his life. Ward needs a long night full of alcohol and Kebo to talk down the voices in his mind that sounds a lot like John Garrett. Thoughts of his former mentor bring back questions he already has the answers to, but they keep coming. Why didn’t his family look for him after news of his disappearance? And when the Hydra fiasco broke why were his parents okay with Christian sentencing him to death?

 

And the one question he’s been asking since he was five years old, one he’ll never get an answer to. Why did they hate him so? He didn’t ask to be born, much less into that family. If his parents truly didn’t want him they should have given him up for adoption, Grant’s life could have been so different. But of course giving up a child was unheard of in the Ward’s lifestyle, it would be so frowned upon, Mother and Father wouldn’t have risked their reputations for anything.

 

Even at the expense of a child.

 

By the time he finally makes it home he’s in need of a drink, a shower, and his bed. Unlocking the front door he’s greeted with warmth from the cold winter air, the glow of the warm living room lights, a fire roaring and crackling in the fireplace. This is home, this is where he belongs, and there she is. Skye turns with a smile on her face, wrapped in a blanket her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She stands, wearing one of his old sweatshirts, her long tan legs bare.

 

‘’Hey’’.

‘’Hey’’.

 

The day falls off his shoulders, the heaviness, the sorrow. It all melts, washes away as Skye walks up and takes him in her arms. Fingers running up and down his back, the scent of her skin clearing away the demons in his mind. He crushes her to his chest, breathes her in, closes his eyes and rests his cheek against her hair. After a few minutes Skye asks if he’s hungry, they walk into the kitchen just in time for Kebo to come storming in through the back door. He’s prepared to yell and pout at being left out of whatever the hell kept Ward away all day, but one look at his friend’s face causes him to stop.

 

No one says a thing since it’s obvious Ward doesn’t want to talk about it just yet, they just eat the dinner Kebo cooked without speaking. Ward washes down the spaghetti with a beer, and once he’s full moves on to whiskey. Kebo is eating a piece of garlic bread when Ward looks over to him, the one person who was there for him before anyone else, the one person who believed in him no matter what.

 

‘’Why are you staring at me like that? It’s not cute like you do with Skye’’.

‘’I love you, you know that right?’’

Kebo and Ward never really say the words, but they know. Kebo’s eyes fill with tears for a second.

‘’Yeah I know. I love you too, you weirdo’’.

‘’You’ve always been a better brother to me than my actual blood’’.

Kebo swallows down his curiosity, ‘’I’m aware. Your family is full of assholes anyway, you don’t owe them anything’’.

Skye shifts off her chair and wraps her arms around his bicep, kissing his shirt.

He looks down at her his chest filled with warm now, no uncomfortable tightness anymore.

‘’I love you’’.

Skye’s smile lights up his entire world like always as she responds, ‘’love you too babe’’.

He kisses her forehead and the conversation ends at that.

 

Later that night after a shower and reading a few new baby books, Ward lays in bed, the lights off and Skye draped across his chest. He’s running a hand absentmindedly down her bare back, she’s fast asleep, her hair a warm curtain curling into his skin. She is his home his family, Skye has loved him despite all his faults, this is who he lives for, who he’d die for if the situation called for it.

 

And that’s all that matters, his wife and his son. They’re all he’s ever going to need.

 

He can finally put the past to rest and move on, it doesn’t matter anymore. Everything he needs is right here in his arms.


	22. In the End It's Him & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still recovering from Thanos and Skye is still undecided about where to go with Shield.

 

The clock on the nightstand says it’s three fifteen in the morning, the bedroom is sealed in darkness, pale curtains curled tightly shut against the cool window. Ward’s steady breathing is the only sound, his body heat chasing away the chill in the air. His bare shoulder pressed into her own, he’s on his back, eyes sealed shut in an innocent dreaming state. Skye can’t stop staring at him. The dark stubble, the perfectly lined muscles, the strength and safety he’s always provided with them.

 

Her brain won’t settle. It hasn’t been able to stop for these past nearly three months since Thanos wiped out half the universe. The thoughts keep replaying over and over in an endless loop in her mind. Wakanda, coming back to New York, surveying all the damage that monster did. The world can’t possibly ever recover from that; billions of people just disappearing in one single second. Everyone lost someone, a family member, a best friend, everybody lost a loved one.

 

No one got out of this unscathed. Where’s the justice? If there’s really a god out there who created everyone and everything, where was he when Thanos destroyed his creation? Why didn’t he come down himself and stop the Titan? And since he didn’t shouldn’t he offer some kind of comfort to those who were left behind? Or better yet why not kill Thanos himself and deliver his cold dead body for all to see? Who let this happen? Why did it happen? And how do they all move on?

 

How can anyone wake up in the morning without screaming? Skye is doing the best she can, so are the rest of the Avengers. However they were the ones the world trusted to protect them, and they failed, they lost. People won’t forgive or forget that anytime soon. It’s why she’s hesitant to go out in public now, if some asshole recognizes her they release all of their pain onto her. Usually resulting in violence or screaming, to which she has to walk away on account of the child inside her.

 

Unless Ward is there and he defends her, he’d die for her if the situation called for it. It’s been a week since they found out she’s having a boy and Skye has never been happier. A son who looks just like his father, a mini Grant Ward. Who wouldn’t love him? Warmth fills her chest at the thought, already so in love with the baby she hasn’t met yet. Both the Avengers and Ward have already filled the guest room with clothes, a crib, toys and books. The kid is already so spoiled and loved.

 

Just last night Stark had five different Iron Man onesies delivered, along with Thor and Hulk ones. No Captain America, though he’d get them if she asked. The tension between those two Avengers still run deep, Skye has no faith they’ll get over it any time soon. But they’re going to have to one day to at least work together when they find Thanos and kill him. Get everyone they love back. Until then the two men still are not speaking except for after Wakanda incident and they were both in Stark Tower.

 

Skye gently rolls on her back, places both hands on her belly and sighs. The possibility of becoming the Director of Shield floats to the forefront of her mind once more. She has to give Coulson an answer soon, and she’s leaning more towards taking him up on the offer. She just has no idea how to tell Ward. If he says he doesn’t want to uproot their lift together especially since they have a baby on the way, then that’ll be that. But Skye doubts he’ll go that route.

 

If anything he’ll say he supports whatever decision she makes and they’ll work it out. The only thing stopping her from a stone-cold yes is that she doesn’t want her time as Director to take away anything from her son. She’s seen what that position does to people, the last five Directors had no families or spouses. They lived and breathed Shield, their friends, their lives was all about Shield. Skye doesn’t want that, but what if that’s the price she has to pay?

 

Sacrifice everything for power? It shouldn’t even be a question, but she can’t stop it. Skye has always loved power, a good fight. Proving that she’s the best there’s ever been. Is all of that truly worth time away from her family? Skye has never said she was selfless, Kebo and countless others have said on several occasions that she’s the most selfish person they’ve ever known. The craving is there, to get back to a team and missions, the thrill and rush of it all.

 

But will all of that cost her everything? Will she let it?

 

Ward shows no sign that he’s awake but suddenly he rolls over, wraps an arm around her waist, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

‘’Did I wake you?’’ She turns to face him, wraps her body around his.

‘’Are you okay?’’

His eyes open as he looks her over, places his free hand on her belly.

‘’I’m fine, we’re fine’’.

He glances towards the alarm clock, ‘’then why are you awake at three in the morning?’’

He knows of course, this has been a nightly occurrence for the past three months.

‘’Well I obviously couldn’t sleep, jackass’’.

Ward smiles, kisses her temple.

‘’Want to talk about it?’’

‘’Do you think our son would hate me in sixteen years if I became Director of Shield?’’

‘’Why would he hate you?’’ Grant’s voice is blank, empty. So she has no idea his opinion on the subject.

‘’Let’s say I decide to take the job, what if it demands more of time than I thought and you’re stuck here with our son while I’m out there? What if he ends up hating me for it one day?’’

‘’Sweetheart there is no scenario out there where our son could hate you’’.

‘’What if he finds out all of the terrible things I’ve done?’’

‘’Then we explain it to him, what happened to you when you were a teen to make you become Quake. He doesn’t need to know everything though of course’’.

Skye tries another, ‘’what if I run over his favorite pet?’’

‘’That would obviously be an accident and we tell him this, get him another pet’’.

‘’I despise his high school girlfriend and make him break up with her’’.

At this Ward sounds puzzled, ‘’why would you make him break up with her if he’s happy?’’

She points to her chest, ‘’selfish’’.

She’s pretty sure he rolls his eyes, ‘’you aren’t that selfish, you wouldn’t put your needs before his’’.

‘’But what if I’m not around all the time and he remembers that?’’

Grant runs a hand down her belly, ‘’are you really considering taking the job?’’

She sighs, ‘’I don’t know. Maybe. We haven’t really talked about it since the other day’’.

‘’Look I’ll support whatever choice you make. But I won’t ever go back to Shield, even if you are the Director’’.

‘’I would never ask you to’’.

‘’I know’’.

Skye lays her head on his chest and then smiles at the thought of him being an agent under her, ‘’I would be your boss. Can you imagine how sexy that would be?’’

He chuckles and pulls her closer, ‘’so you’re going to say yes?’’

‘’I don’t know. Would you be okay with it? Me destroying our lives and everything’’.

‘’You wouldn’t be. Skye I know how much you’ve loved retirement and if Thanos never came here I think you’d be satisfied with it. But he’s still out there and you’re one of the best defenders this planet has’’.

‘’You honestly think we could make this work? Trying to raise a family and saving the world’’.

‘’We can do anything. Besides Shield won’t consume your entire life if you don’t let it’’.

He has a point.

‘If this is what you really want we’ll work it out’’.

‘’But is it what you want?’’ She asks, propping her elbow on his chest so she can see his face.

‘’Because if it’s not I won’t do it’’.

Ward pauses before lifting her chin, ‘’it’s not up to me. But I support you’’.

‘’Promise you won’t resent me for it in twenty years?’’

It’s a similar question she asked him years ago after the Chelsea incident and he gives the same response he did back then.

‘’Skye when I wake up with you in twenty years, I’ll be even more in love with you than I am now’’.

Her eyes are shining when she kisses him, ‘’I love you’’.

 

She finally falls asleep with a smile on her face, wrapped in his warm embrace.

 

Six hours later Skye is sitting on the couch with a thick blanket, a fresh fire is blazing in the fireplace, Kebo is making pumpkin pancakes and Ward is leaning against the kitchen counter watching him do it. There’s a baby book on her lap, she’s currently flipping through another one, reading a paragraph on breast feeding when a knock on the door sounds. Their phones are supposed to alert them when someone steps foot onto the property but since they didn’t, it can only mean one thing.

 

Grant opens the door and Tony Stark walks in, nods to both Kebo and Ward before finding her. Says nothing as he plops down on the couch and pulls out another thick blanket, wraps it around his expensive blazer. He looks exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, sadness pooling at every seam. Those first two months after Thanos were the worst, neither she nor Tony slept, too afraid of the dreams they would have. All that guilt and self-hatred weighed so heavily.

 

It still does. But life goes on.

 

‘’What’s wrong with you?’’

He puts a hand to his face, ‘’I’m starving for one. What’s Bambi cooking over there?’’

‘’Pumpkin pancakes’’.

Stark makes a face, ‘’gross’’. He glances at her, ‘’what’s wrong with you?’’

‘’I’m pregnant, everything is wrong with me. But we were talking about you not me’’.

He sighs dramatically, ‘’still no news on Thanos’’.

‘’He’ll be hard to find, we knew that’’.

‘’There’s still a long endless list of everyone either missing or dead. Bruce is trying to go through it all but we’re talking billions of people’’.

‘’I told you to email me that, I can help’’.

‘’You don’t need the stress’’.

‘’I’m pregnant not disabled’’.

‘’Have you made a choice on becoming Director or not?’’

‘’Stop changing the subject Tony’’.

‘’There’s no subject, we talked about me now we’re talking about you’’.

There’s false cheeriness in his voice, something she can relate to.

Tony tends to hide his pain through sarcasm and fake smiles, much like herself.

‘’I’m probably going to take the job, maybe, I don’t know’’’.

‘’And Cheekbones is okay with that?’’

‘’Yeah’’. Ward answers from the kitchen, grabbing the pecan syrup from the pantry.

‘’Have you considered how dangerous that would be? I mean Hydra won’t be entirely thrilled that Quake Enemy Number One is now in charge of the organization that they hate’’.

‘’I can handle that, I’m not afraid of them’’.

‘’And have you thought about the political side to it?’’

‘’You mean kissing a lot of old rich men’s asses in order to get what I want? I have’’.

‘’Well you’ve never been good with the word no so’’.

She elbows him lightly in the ribs, ‘’wonder where I got that from’’.

He throws an arm around the back of the couch, ‘’you know you don’t have to trade this nice little set up for the Playground, you cam have both’’.

‘’I’m aware’’.

‘’And if anyone says you can’t’’-

‘’I’ll punch them in the throat’’.

He smiles and ruffles her hair, ‘’that’s my Quake’’.

‘’Seriously Dad, how are you holding up?’’

‘’I’m fine, it’s all good’’.

‘’Tony’’.

‘’What do you want me to say? Thanos destroyed fifty percent of all living creatures and we’re handling it the best we can’’.

Skye sits up a bit at his tone, ‘’Tony no one expects you to be walking around singing show tunes’’.

‘’Look all I’m saying is everyone is relying on us to fix it when we screwed it all up in the first place’’.

‘’Are people still blaming you for what happened? Tony it wasn’t your fault’’.

‘’Do you say that to yourself? Does it make you feel better? The world blames us and they should. We weren’t strong enough’’.

Skye lays her head on his shoulder, sharing in the misery.

 

After breakfast and Ward attempting to make the pair feel better, he goes outside with Kebo to chop firewood and Skye is back on the couch. Tony is in the kitchen with a cup of coffee watching the news, she’s about to fall asleep when her phone rings. It’s Nat.

 

‘’Hey’’.

‘’Phil Coulson doesn’t have a way to get in touch with you’’.

‘’Well good afternoon to you too’’.

‘’Skye’’.

‘’I’ve never given Coulson my phone number in my entire life. Why is that a problem?’’

‘’Apparently he needs you at Shield, so he called me’’.

‘’He could have called Tony. Is something wrong?’’

‘’No idea. I’m headed there now’’.

‘’God if the world is ending I am not going to be much help, I’m just a giant whale who consumes everything in her path’’.

There’s warmth in Nat’s tone when she responds, ‘’you’re perfect. Just get to the Playground alright?’’

‘’Fine’’.

 

She’s barely halfway through this pregnancy and already her lower back is killing her, she feels heavy all the time, and she has to pee constantly. Whoever said pregnancy was easy needs to be slapped in the face repeatedly.

 

‘’Who was that?’’

Tony asks, coming to help her rise from the couch.

‘’Nat. Apparently Coulson needs me at the Playground’’.

Stark checks his watch while grabbing both his and her coat off the coatrack, ‘’want me to call ahead and see what it’s about?’’

She isn’t sure why he even asked since he’s already got the phone to his ear and opening the front door.

 

Skye walks out in the snow after putting on her thick socks and boots, hat and a dark purple scarf. Heads to the back of the house where Ward is chopping wood, Kebo leaning against a wheelbarrow, legs crossed at the ankle. He raises his can to her in greeting as her boots crunch against the snow underneath them. She walks over just in time to hear the rest of their conversation.

 

‘’Tell me’’. Kebo says as Ward swings the axe.

‘’No’’.

‘’Tell me’’.

‘’No’’.

‘’Tell me’’.

‘’Kebo’’-

‘’Drinking and crying about whatever it is you did is not the same as telling me Ward’’.

Grant still hasn’t opened up about wherever he went alone the other day.

He’s not having nightmares or panic attacks, he’s eating and seems fine so she won’t press him.

Kebo looks over to her, ‘’he tell you whatever dumb ass thing he did?’’

‘’Nope’’.

He sighs and tosses the now empty beer can at Grant who dodges it effortlessly.

‘’Real mature’’.

‘’Shut up’’.

He puts down the axe which causes Skye to pout, ‘’don’t stop on my account’’.

‘’What’s up?’’

‘’Nat just called, said Coulson needs me for something’’.

Ward takes off his gloves, ‘’alright’’.

‘’You’re coming with me right?’’

‘’Of course. Did Tony leave already?’’

‘’No he’s calling Coulson to see what’s going on’’.

‘’I’m sure if the world was ending Iron Man would know’’.

Ward goes to warm up the car when Kebo turns to her, ‘’so you’ll be the first Inhuman Director of Shield huh?’’

‘’If I decide to take it, yeah’’.

Kebo smirks, ‘’come on we both know you will. It’s too good for you not to. You get everything out of that deal, your Inhumans, power. It’s the perfect set up’’.

Putting her hands in her pockets Skye cocks her head to the side, reading in between the lines, ‘’if you have something to say about it just say it’’.

‘’Ward can’t go back to Shield’’.

‘’He’s not’’.

‘’So he’s just going to stay home and take care of the baby’’.

‘’We haven’t talked about it, but if that’s what he wants’’.

‘’He’d be a good stay at home Dad’’.

‘’Squishy just say what’s really on your mind and stop being a bitch about it’’.

‘’Fine. I think it’s a bad idea, I don’t think Ward will be able to handle it and your lives will fall apart’’.

‘’What are you his therapist now?’’

‘’No I’m his best friend who’s looking out for him’’.

‘’And I’m his wife, you think I’m not?’’

‘’I’ve known you a long time Skye. And you want what you want and will do anything to get it, no matter who stands in your way. Someone else’s opinion doesn’t matter to you if it’s something you really want’’.

‘’And you think I’m doing that to Grant? Not giving a shit about what he wants or thinks. God when are you going to trust me with him?’’

‘’Probably never’’.

Kebo takes a step closer to her, ‘’I just want to make sure you’re not sacrificing any part of him to get what you want’’.

Skye thought that after all this time he’d know she would never do that, that she’ll always pick Grant over herself, every time.

‘’What is your problem? Of course I would never do that’’.

‘’Just checking’’.

Ward comes back then and immediately picks up the tension between the pair, ‘’everything okay?’’

Skye and Kebo exchange a glare and Ward puts a hand on her belly.

‘’Everything is fine boss. Right Quake?’’

She bites the inside of her cheek, ‘’yeah. Kebo is just being annoying as always’’.

‘’Tony can’t come to the Playground with us, he’s about to leave’’.

Skye glances over to the SUV he rode in on, Stark hangs up the phone and meets her stare.

 

Walking up to him he wraps her in a tight hug, ‘’be careful’’.

‘’Why can’t you come with us?’’

‘’Pepper needs me at home. Call me if you need anything’’.

‘’Did Coulson answer when you called?’’

‘’No. But nothing on the news indicates there’s trouble so I don’t know what he wants’’.

Skye hugs him again, ‘’I’m always here for you, you know that right?’’

He kisses the top of her head, ‘’I know’’.

Placing both hands on her cheeks his brown eyes swim with tears, ‘’I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you’’.

Quake covers his hands with hers, ‘’you’ll never have to find out. Do not start crying because then I’ll cry and no one wants that’’.

He hugs her once more before climbing in the car and driving away.

 

When Skye and Ward walk into the Playground a few hours later they’re greeted by Fitz and Simmons, who look just as exhausted as Tony. Everyone was affected by Thanos, even if they didn’t lose anybody. They hug her and then Ward, who is still not completely used to the couple showing anything but hatred towards him. He’s getting there though, when Skye places a comforting hand on his back he’s not as tense as she thought he’d be.

 

A few agents linger behind them and Skye glares at them over her shoulder before turning to Fitz, ‘’what’s going on?’’

But it’s not the scientist who answers, ‘’Director Coulson and Agent Romanoff may have found evidence of Hydra activity, they may have a new Director’’.

Skye looks at the agent behind her, ‘’is your name Fitz?’’ He’s younger and has short blonde hair, he swallows loudly in fear before answering, ‘’no ma’am’’.

‘’Then don’t talk to me’’.

Simmons and Fitz continue explaining the situation as they walk into Coulson’s office.

Phil and Nat are the only ones present, her blonde hair shining in the bright lights.

‘’Thought you said you didn’t know what this was about’’. Skye’s tone is accusing as Romanoff turns to look at her.

‘’I wanted it to be a surprise’’.

‘’Screw you, you know how I feel about surprises’’.

‘’You’ll like this one’’.

Coulson comes up to her, nods at Ward who crosses his arms.

‘’Have an answer for me yet?’’

Grant helps her sit down at the couch in front of the monitor, she puts her feet up on the coffee table.

‘’Well it’s not going to be tomorrow’’.

‘’Didn’t think it would be’’.

 

Ward doesn’t want Shield to know that she’s pregnant, but if she wants to become Director it’ll have to wait long after the baby is born. And she can’t exactly explain that to Coulson. She’s wearing one of Ward’s sweatshirts so it’s hard to see her belly, but eventually it’s going to be impossible to conceal.

 

‘’So what’s the deal with Hydra that you two made me leave my warm house for? A phone call wouldn’t have sufficed?’’

‘’Meet the new Director’’. Nat announces as a picture appears on the screen in front of them.

‘’Is that?’’ Ward asks as he squints.

‘’Oh my god it’s Harold’s wife’’.

 

Kimberly Santos stares back at them with her ice blue eyes and light brown hair, it’s a recent picture of her. It makes sense though. Harold had ties to Hydra and after he died she obviously turned to them for revenge since no one else would help her. Only question is does she know it was Quake who killed him? And if so what would that mean if she were to become Director, an all out war? Well, Skye sure does love those.

 

‘’Harold is the one that framed you right?’’

‘’Yeah, the asshole threw me in the Icebox’’.

‘’You killed him didn’t you?’’

‘’Duh’’.

‘’You think she knows that?’’

Skye exchanges a glance with Ward before looking at Natasha, both women smile, ‘’only one way to find out. But before we do that I have to pee’’.

 

Grant accompanies her to the restroom, which puts her in a bad mood for some reason.

‘’I don’t need a baby sitter’’. She comments, removing her hand that he holds onto.

‘’Didn’t say you did’’.

‘’I can take care of myself’’.

‘’I’m aware’’.

‘’So am I not allowed to pee by myself now?’’

It’s the mood swings, that’s what she’ll blame the sudden anger on.

Ward stops in the hall and turns so she’s facing him, places both hands on her hips.

‘’It’s not just you I worry about’’. His fingers graze her belly.

‘’I swore to protect you, and I haven’t done a very good job of it lately’’.

‘’If you’re referring to the Fight Club incident you weren’t there, or in Wakanda or’’-

He places a finger against her lips, ‘’it’s not just that’’.

He’s talking about all the times she’s been hurt over the years and he couldn’t stop it.

‘’You are the love of my life Skye, and I don’t know what the hell I would do if I lost you, I never want to see you hurt’’.

She nips his skin with her teeth, he gets the hint and drops his finger.

‘’You’re doing it again. Didn’t Paul tell you once before that you can’t blame yourself for the shit that happens to me?’’

‘’He didn’t exactly use those words but’’.

‘’Grant how many times have I told you that you’re my own Superman? You are. You save my life every single day’’.

He ducks his head and smiles a bit, she lifts his chin so he can meet her eyes.

‘’I can survive anything. And I have. I’m fine, we’re going to be fine’’.

Grant kisses her nose and she rests her forehead against his heart, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

‘’You’d be such a sexy stay at home dad’’.

It does the trick, he chuckles against her hair.

‘’Didn’t you have to pee?’’

She shrugs, ‘’you want to do it in the bathroom?’’ She nods to the door and he barks out another laugh.

‘’Maybe later. Just go’’.

Standing on her toes she kisses him lightly before walking inside.

 

They’re headed back to Coulson’s office, Skye’s head leaning against Ward’s bicep when two female agents walking the opposite direction stop in the middle of the hall and stare at the couple. Whispering amongst one another until Skye calls them out on it.

 

‘’I’d love to hear what you two have to say. I know I’m an interesting topic of conversation’’.

One of them asks, ‘’why didn’t you stop Thanos?’’

‘’Why didn’t you?’’ She fires back.

‘’You’re an Avenger. Quake the Destroyer of Worlds wasn’t strong enough to beat someone’’.

‘’Why don’t you come a little closer? I’m strong enough to beat the shit out of both of you’’.

One of Ward’s fingers hooks into the belt loops on her jeans, ready to pull her back just in case.

‘’You sure about that? We heard you went head to head with Thanos and he knocked you out cold’’.

Skye’s responding smirk sends shivers down their spines, ‘’considering the fact you two are about the size of his arms, I’d think very wisely about your next moves’’.

The other woman speaks next, ‘’there’s a rumor going around you could be our next Director, that true?’’

‘’Don’t believe everything you hear’’.

‘’We don’t want you. Why anyone would think Quake could run Shield? You’d bring this place to ruins in a month’’.

 

Outwardly it appears the words have no effect on her. But inwardly all the times Skye was rejected from countless foster homes over and over as a child run through her mind. Ward knowing this, slips his free hand up the back of her shirt to offer comfort, it hardly relaxes her tense muscles. She’s either going to throw a punch in a second or make them cry with her words.

 

They look to him next, ‘’and you married a traitor. There’s no possible way Coulson could trust you with this organization’’.

‘’Leave him out of this. Well if I do become Director you two will be the first to go’’.

They blanch at this.

‘’Yeah bet you didn’t think about that before you opened your mouths’’.

 

Their fingers twitch just slightly in the direction of their guns but it’s enough for Ward. He pulls out his own gun and tells them to watch it, shifting so Skye is behind him. Before the three of them make a move Skye leans around Ward’s body and holds out a hand, the two agents go sailing into a wall head first, the crack of the impact and their noses breaking is so loud in the quiet space.

 

‘’I leave you alone for three minutes’’. Coulson cries when he comes to see what the trouble is.

‘’They started it’’.

With that she heads back into his office, Ward trailing behind her.

‘’Getting to know your agents?’’ Nat asks when they walk in.

‘’Something like that’’.

 

The trio stands in front of the monitor as a hundred different satellite images appear on the screen, all either scouring the stars for Thanos, or checking for another invasion. Either way, Skye knows exactly what she wants to start doing.

 

‘’We need to widen our search for Thanos. I don’t care if he’s in another damn dimension. He won’t get away with this’’.

‘’That your first order as Director?’’

‘’Stop pushing me Nat’’.

The Black Widow wraps an arm around her waist, ‘’I’m teasing’’.

‘’I know’’.

‘’How’s the little guy doing today?’’

‘’Grant is fine, aren’t you babe?’’

He rolls his eyes at her joke but both he and Nat smile.

She rubs Skye’s belly, ‘’no morning sickness? Still feeling good?’’

‘’Besides the fact that I’m just going to get bigger and bigger and then push an actual human being out of my body in a few months? I’m good’’.

‘’You know whatever you decide to do about Shield, I’ll stand by you no matter what’’.

Skye lays her hand over Nat’s, ‘’I love you’’.

‘’We’ll get Thanos Skye, somehow someway we’ll save everyone we love’’.

 

The screen overflows with breath taking images of planets and stars, the never-ending universe.

 

And in the meantime they will remember and honor those they have lost, always.

 

No one is ever really gone, just out of place for a moment in time.

 

The fate of the universe rests in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD. I honestly thought I'd never update this thing.
> 
> But that's it! It's over, another Avengers fic down. 
> 
> I’m still undecided if I’m going to write another part to this series, picking up where this one left off. If I do, I promise that one will be the last and final one, I swear. I have a plot though, and it will eventually attempt to have the same plot as 'Avengers Endgame'. 
> 
> Also next month or sometime in February I’ll be releasing a little mini series to this universe, a series of one shots that never made it into the other fics.
> 
> Like mission chapters that I felt didn’t need to be in fics, missing scenes I never got around to including, things like that. Basically more Skyeward moments over the 8 years they’ve known each other, & more scenes of our favorite bad ass power couple being great.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Another chapter of Skye and Ward's story closes, and a new one begins!


End file.
